


Making a Believer out of Me

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Homophobic Character, M/M, Public Nudity, Smut, mature language, mentions of cheating (not Thiam), minor self harm (skin picking is mentioned but never discussed beyond this)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: A series of events have led Liam to believe that love doesn't exist, the first one being his parents' messy divorce. Liam, who hasn't been close with his dad in years, is suddenly faced with the opportunity to see him when he's asked to attend his dad's upcoming wedding. His mom convinces him to go and try and reconnect with his dad. There he meets Theo, the gorgeous son of his dad's business partner that is currently spending his summer living in the Dunbar's pool house. When Theo, a hopeless romantic, learns Liam's feelings about love, he makes it his mission to change his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My third and final addition to the Thiam Big Bang is here. I want to first of all take a moment and thank my incredible beta, Maria. You were so patient with me, so kind, and so very, very helpful. You put up with me writing in sporadic bursts and not only did you correct my hundreds of errors, but you patiently explained each one when I asked for help. Thank you. You powered through this and finished it this morning as I did.
> 
> Special thanks to Manon, who helped beta the explicit parts that Maria was unable to edit for me. Not only did you do an amazing job as my second beta, you also pushed me to finish this fic. When I was ready to cry, you encouraged me and you said that I could do it. You were right. I pushed through this because of your spiraling, your kind words, and your endless cheers and encouragement. Thank you for making this happen.
> 
> Also a huge thank you to Kane and Dana, for being equally amazing cheerleaders. You both pushed me but, at the same time, reminded me to stop and take care of myself in the moments where I felt like falling apart. Thank you for being such amazing friends.
> 
> Last but certainly not least, a huge thank you to my artist, Tabby. I don't know how the hell I was lucky enough to be paired with you, but I am truly honored that the cards played out this way. Thank you for your endless patience, your encouragement, and your understanding. I know I didn't make this easy for you, but you still managed to create some truly incredible art. Thank you.
> 
> Make sure to check out her amazing art! http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/180353855243/summary-a-series-of-events-have-led-liam-to

“I don’t want to go.” Liam is trying his best not to pout as he kicks his heels against the ground, swaying lightly in the swing. Beside him, Mason is twisting in slow circles and unraveling in wide arcs. “It’s the stupidest thing. My mom doesn’t even care what I want.” At this, his best friend scoffs and drags himself to a halt by digging the toes of his shoes into the mulch.

“Dude. Jenna is the greatest and she’s a gift. Don’t talk about your mom that way.” He sways lightly to the side and gently bumps Liam’s shoulder. “This could be fun. How long has it been since you’ve seen your dad?”

“Are you counting that time he dropped by at Christmas for an hour? That was five years ago, I was thirteen. Before that, it was when I was eight.” Huh. Maybe that was a pattern. Maybe his father could only handle seeing him once every five years. He sighed and shook his head to clear it, flexing his fingers around the metal of the swing handles. “This isn’t fair. I don’t want to see him, Mase.” He knows he’s whining but he can’t help it. His father hasn’t been in his life for most important events, so why should he have to show up for his wedding? Liam didn’t want to watch him walk down the aisle with some tramp who had stolen him away from his mother. He didn’t even know why they were getting married, they’d had kids together now for four years - twin girls. From the pictures he’d seen posted on social media, they were precious. He almost wanted to meet his half siblings. Almost.

“It’s only for a few days, Liam. You’ll be back before you know it. Then you and I can have our epic month of backpacking along the coast.” Mason grins widely at him and it’s enough to bring forth an echo of the emotion from Liam. They’ve been planning this trip since they started high school together and, after six months of begging through senior year, their parents had finally relented on letting them do it. It had started as a daydream after watching some movie when they were younger and they’d fantasised about it during sleepovers, especially when they’d camped out in Mason’s backyard most summers.

“I can’t wait for that.” Liam agrees. “By the time I’m back, you’ll have everything planned out.” He was confident in that. He wanted to pitch in, but the last time he’d planned something, they’d ended up running from a bear and fighting a raccoon and a small army of chipmunks. Mason had immediately declared that Liam wasn’t ever allowed to plan things again. It wasn’t his fault that nature didn’t like him.

“Totally.” Mason grins and lightly kicks him in the thigh, pushing off of him to start swaying sideways in his swing. “You can call me the whole time, too. It’s not like you’ll be in the middle of nowhere.”

“It’s Arkansas. That’s practically the same thing.” Liam grumbles softly. “Are you sure your mom can’t just say I’ve been kidnapped and keep me for a few days? Just until the wedding is over?” It’s a question he’s asked too often. Mason rewards him with a look of exasperation that’s followed by an impressive eye roll. Liam wonders if his eyes can actually get stuck in his head.

“It would not be a good look for her re-election. She kind of likes being the mayor, you know? Seriously, Liam. It’s going to be fine. You’ll attend the wedding, drink way too much at the open bar, spend the next day hungover, and then you’ll be on your way home. You’ll be gone for a week tops.” Mason says in a reassuring tone. Liam can only nod, silently hoping that his best friend is right. He just wants to be gone so he can return that much faster. “Have you even packed for this trip?” Mason draws his attention again and Liam hangs his head in response. His best friend sighs loudly and gets to his feet, settling a hand on his shoulder. “Come on. Let’s figure out if your wrinkled nice clothes can be salvaged by an iron and neatly packed away. Then I’m kicking your ass at Halo.”

“You’re on.” Liam smiles weakly and gets up, falling into step beside his best friend. Their fingers brush with every step, offering a familiar comfort that Liam knows he can take advantage of if he really wants. They’ve held hands since they were children and only stopped when Liam started dating girls and guys who were jealous of their closeness. Those relationships had never lasted long. From the bright smile that Mason sends his way as their pinkies catch, he feels deep in his bones that everything might actually be okay this time.

-

Standing in the middle of the airport makes everything feel too big and too constricting all at once. People are walking by like normal, some friends and family reuniting while others are waving goodbye. Liam feels a stab of envy for the ones who are coming down the escalator. At least they’re home or going to be. He swallows hard and adjusts the grip on his bag, turning back to look at his mother. “I don’t want to go.” He whispers, hating the way he can see her heart break from the words.

“Baby, I know.” She wraps him in her arms and drops a kiss to the top of his head. “But he’s your father. He really wants to share this special day with you. You might actually find some common ground.” He doesn’t want to call her out on the lie but it makes his chest ache. He’s always off on the wrong foot with his father, unable to relate to the stern-faced businessman who doesn’t have a fun bone in his body.

“And you promise I can still come home as soon as the wedding is over?” He asks, needing vocal confirmation. She nods and brushes his cheek, dropping another kiss to his skin.

“As soon as your father goes on his honeymoon. Liam, I know this is hard, but this is really important to him. Just...try to spin things in a positive light, okay? You know, if it gets to be too much, then I’m only a phone call away. And I know Mason has promised the same.” Her smile is soft and he tries to pretend he doesn’t see the tears in her eyes.

“Okay,” he whispers in defeat. He knows there is nothing left to say in this fight. His father will always get what he wants in the end, he always has. “I love you.” He adds quietly, hugging her back just as tight for a moment.

“I love you more, Liam. Have a safe flight and don’t forget to call and check in once it lands.” She squeezes him one last time before stepping back, nodding slightly.

“Tell David I love him too.” He tells her, wishing, not for the first time, that his stepdad was here. The man’s been more of a father to Liam for the last eight years than the eighteen of his own flesh and blood. He knows Dr. Geyer was called in for emergency surgery at the last second and he shouldn’t be upset, but he’s still bitter that he doesn’t get a real goodbye. Just the man shaking him awake in pre-dawn light, an apology on his lips as he tells a sleepy Liam goodbye. Liam promised to call him later when he’d landed to have a real conversation with him and he knows that David will answer a call from him no matter what time of day. He’s a good man and Liam reminds himself of that as he leaves his mother, fighting the urge to look back. David will take care of her while he’s gone and he tells himself that’s good enough.

The flight takes 8 hours and, for the most part, Liam managed to sleep. He’s groggy when it comes to his layover in Atlanta, but at least he’s able to switch flights and keep himself semi-alert for the half hour transition. It’s dark when he finally reaches Little Rock, Arkansas and the airport isn’t as busy as he had imagined. He shoulders his carry-on bag and descends down the escalator, frowning when he scans the crowd and doesn’t see his father waiting for him. Instead, there’s a black-haired woman with his name on a sign and his suitcase waiting beside her. Drawing his shoulders up, he drags himself over to her and gives the woman a look.

“Liam. This is your suitcase, right? I checked the tag you put on it but just in case…” she gestures at the suitcase, running her fingers back through her hair and sweeping it behind her ear. “You’ve grown a lot since your father last saw you. He really could use a new picture of you.”

“Are you kidding me?” Liam snorts softly, shaking his head. Why did he send _her_ of all people? “Where is he?” The words are a growl from him and, for a moment, she almost looks afraid of him. He suppresses a smirk, surprised when she steels herself and fixes her smile.

“I know this isn’t...ideal for you. But your father was busy and I was the only person at home who could come and get you. Are you hungry?” She asks, her voice soft in what he guesses is meant to be calming. It isn’t.

“Not really.” Liam says, a bitter laugh rising in his throat. “Don’t worry, Annabeth. You don’t have to put on an act for me.”

“I’m not…” She sighs, shaking her head slightly. “Never mind. Well I’m going to stop and get myself a coffee on the way home. If you change your mind, just let me know.” Before she could take it, he grabs the handle of his suitcase and starts toward the exit. Rationally, he knows that she isn’t to blame for this. She’s just doing what was asked of her, coming to pick up a guest that she probably didn’t even want in her home. The thought makes Liam feel sick and he breathes harshly through his nose, his skin prickling in agitation. He knows it’s his IED acting up, boiling his blood beneath the surface and clawing at his insides like a caged demon. If he’s not careful he’ll explode and he promised his mom that he’d be on his best behavior.

Gritting his teeth, he pulls out his phone and slides his earbuds back into place and cranks up the music as loud as he can stand it. He takes a breath as they reach the car, focusing on planning out every movement so he doesn’t have to think too much about anything else. It’s a little thing his therapist taught him once and sometimes it’s the only thing that helps. As he shuts the door and buckles in, he strokes his fingers along his wrist and wishes that his sharpie wasn’t tucked away at the bottom of his suitcase. He needs to draw, his nails are itching to break through the skin on his wrist. It’s an awful habit that he’s mostly broken, the need to destroy and draw blood, but there are times when his energy is too high and his thoughts are clouded that the urge returns. His nails bite into his palms, a brief respite from the maelstrom of thoughts swirling in his head, and he tells himself it’s enough.

He focuses on a mantra, something his therapist suggested for times when he has to face things he doesn’t want to. _What three things cannot long be hidden, Liam_ ? He can hear it in her soothing voice and he takes a breath, turning to look out the window. _The sun, the moon, and the truth_ ** _._ **He shakes himself a little to snap out of it, adjusting the volume of his music as Annabeth pulls into the drive-thru of a small burger place. Hesitantly, he pulls out his wallet and bites the inside of his cheek as he looks over at her. “Can I get a vanilla shake and fries?” He asks quietly.

“Of course. Do you want anything to eat? You must be pretty hungry from your flight.” She smiles gently and the band in his chest tightens almost imperceptibly.

“I’m not really hungry,” he tells her. It’s mostly true. He knows that if he attempts to eat, it’s a 50/50 chance of coming right back up. That’s why he wants to start small.

“Well if you change your mind, I’m getting a few bacon cheeseburgers. I’m not sure if anyone’s had dinner and, to be honest, I’m starving.” Her eyes crinkle at the corners as she pulls forward to the speaker and leans her head out the window. Liam pulls a couple of bills out and hesitantly offers them, trying not to feel _too_ relieved when she tells him to put it away. He’s trying to save every penny for his trip with Mason and he knows his father has plenty of money to spare. If Liam wasn’t so proud, he might have asked his father for money to help fund his trip. But he doesn’t ever want to owe the man a single dime if he can help it. Food...food is a blurry line that he’s willing to look past.

When the food gets passed over to him, he settles it in his lap and rests the milkshake on his knee. Annabeth promises him they aren’t far from the house and Liam slowly turns his phone off, glancing over at her. “I’m sorry about before,” he says quietly. “I shouldn’t have taken my anger out on you.” He blows out through his mouth and bounces his leg a little, jostling the paper bag.

“Your IED, right?” Annabeth asks gently. The mention makes Liam’s hair stand on end and he automatically tenses, preparing for a fight. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No. How did you know?” He barely manages to keep the annoyance from his voice, but he considers it a small victory.

“Your mom talked to me about it a few weeks ago during our last phone call.” She explains, turning onto a dirt road that is marked by white stone walls with lamps lighting the edges.

“You talked to my mom?” He asks, turning in his seat to watch her closely.

“We talk every couple of weeks. It’s been a bit longer this time since I’ve been busy with the wedding and all. I wanted to make sure you didn’t have any allergies and that we had snack food you could enjoy. The girls are really into peanut butter crackers right now and goldfish, but I thought maybe a growing young man would want something else.” Her lips curve in a smile and Liam dropped his gaze, shame curling in his gut. Why did she have to be so nice?

“I didn’t know you guys talked,” he muttered softly. Annabeth’s lips pressed into a small line and he sighed, looking back out the windshield to watch the house come into view. It was taller than he’d anticipated, looming over them as she pulled into a tidy garage where the door was open and waiting for them. “How big is this place?” He asks, climbing out and collecting his bags from the backseat.

“It’s a three-story house. There’s six bedrooms in all. I was going to make up the guest bedroom for you on the first floor, but it’s been taken over for wedding decorations. You’re on the third floor, but I promise that the stairs aren’t so bad.” Walking around the car, she takes the food he’s attempting to juggle and leads him into the house. Immaculate hardwood floors greet him and his first instinct is to take his shoes off and not tread in any dirt. He’s been chased by his mom and her broom one too many times in the past. He slides off his shoes and drops them into a small container that’s sitting beside the door, shoes tucked neatly inside. “Do you want to take your stuff up to your room?” Annabeth asks, slipping off her flats and leaving them next to the container before heading further into the house. It makes Liam feel a little more at ease and he exhales slowly, following her into an impressive kitchen. Every appliance is stainless steel and the countertops are black marble, sleek and spotless just like the floors.

“Maybe in a minute. I was thinking of having a burger first. If you’re still okay with that,” Liam adds carefully.

“Why do you think I bought five?” She smiles and sets the greasy bag on the counter, walking over to the fridge and pulling it open. He expects her to pull out water or some kind of kale smoothie, but instead she had a beer in hand, popping the top on the counter before taking a swig from it. She sets it down and sweeps her hair up into a bun, grinning across the counter at him. “I can give you the grand tour after we eat if you want.”

“Maybe tomorrow morning?” Liam asks tentatively. “I’m kind of tired.” He knew it came from his IED, the burning under his skin always left traces of exhaustion in his system. Couple that with a long flight and he was sure to sleep soundly through the night.

“That’ll be perfect.” She slides the bag over the counter and he takes a burger, unwrapping it slowly.

“So why such a big house if it’s just you guys here?”

“Sometimes your dad houses business associates and partners when they have weekend conferences or if they want to look at their contracts again. He says it makes business run more smoothly if they feel at home and relaxed.” Annabeth tells him as she reaches into the bag and pulls out a container of fries. “I just think he likes to show off that he’s got money.” Her eyes crinkle and Liam knows immediately why she and his mom can get along. They’ve got the same sense of humor, a sharp wit and kind smiles that can sway just about anyone. Liam can’t quite find it in himself to hate her the way he did mere hours ago.

Quick footsteps echo down the hall and he straightens up automatically, watching a sharply dressed businessman enter the room. His dad was still dressed for the day, despite it being almost 10 at night, and it makes Liam wonder if he’s ever heard of taking a break. He’s talking rapidly into his phone, firing responses at someone who sounds frazzled on the other end of the phone. Without saying a word, he grabs a bottled water from the fridge and kisses Annabeth on the cheek before leaving as quickly as he came. Liam is rooted to the spot, white hot anger pulsing in his veins. He doesn’t even get a hello. Distantly he can hear Annabeth saying something but he can’t focus past the blood roaring in his ears. He pushes back from the counter, half eaten burger forgotten, and he grabs his suitcase. “I’m just going to go to bed.” He mutters. “You said third floor?”

“Last room on the right. Liam-“

“It’s fine. He doesn’t fucking care that I’m here. I didn’t expect as much.” The words are bitter on his tongue and he makes his way from the kitchen, finding the stairwell by trial and error. He hadn’t expected his father to greet him with open arms but to not even say hello? To disregard Liam completely? He can’t deny that it stings, carving some hole in his heart where he thought there was nothing left in regards to his father. He pulls out his phone halfway up the stairs and texts his mom and Mason, saying he’s safe and he’ll call in the morning when he isn’t so tired. He doesn’t want either of them to worry, but he knows better than to believe they won’t. Sighing, he makes his way to the bedroom and barely restrains himself from throwing the door open. He tosses his stuff onto the floor and flops facedown into the bed, his scream muffled against the comforter as his frustration starts to bleed through.

He’s not going to stay. The thought is firm in his mind as he rolls over, grabbing his suitcase and opening it. He finds the packet of sharpies at the bottom beneath his clothes and another set of markers designed to wash out of clothes, tossing both onto the bed. He rummages through the playlists on his phone until he finds one that speaks to him, the heavy bass settling under his skin as he rips open the packets on the bed. He uses the sharpies first, drawing spirals and nonsensical shapes across his skin. He loses himself in his actions, eventually running out of free skin to write on and trading the sharpies for the other markers. He’s just started to scribble stars on the cuffs of his jeans when the door opens.

“Liam. I’ve been looking for you.” His father clears his throat from the doorway, but Liam doesn’t look up, too invested in getting the shading just right. “What are you doing? You’re ruining your clothes. And drawing on yourself? You look like one of those hoodlums.” He tenses and grabs his phone, cutting the music before sliding it into his pocket.

“What do you know?” Liam fires back, looking up to meet frighteningly similar blue eyes. His lip curls in a sneer before he can help himself and he sees his father’s lips press in a line.

“Liam Eugene Dunbar-”

“Geyer.” Liam cuts him off sharply, narrowing his eyes. “Liam Eugene Geyer. I got it legally changed when I turned 18.” He feels slightly victorious at the taken aback look from his father and smirks. Good. He wants the man to face a fraction of the pain he’s been feeling for the last decade. “And the markers aren’t a big deal bec-”

“Young man, I’m not going to see you turn into one of those tattooed delinquents.” Brody Dunbar shakes his head in disgust, folding his arms over his chest. “I knew your mother remarrying-”

“Don’t.” Liam’s eyes flash with anger and he straightens up, feeling the electric buzz of anger crackling just under his skin. “Don’t even fucking start-”

“You have no respect-”

“I have plenty for people who aren’t total assholes and abandon their families.” Liam hisses, drawing himself to his feet. He doesn’t match his father’s height but his anger is fueling him, the need for physical release burning low in his gut. He can’t take a swing at his dad and he wants to be back home, taking it out on the punching bag that David set up for him in the garage. He takes a shaky breath and leans back, giving his father more space than he wants to, but he needs the distance to try and clear his head. “Look,” he tries slowly to make the words come out in a less threatening way, “I’m not here for you. I’m here because mom convinced me that you wanted me here and this was important to you. So I’m here. But what’s the point? You’re not interested in me, you don’t care about me, and it took you two hours to acknowledge me even being here. I want to go home, but I can’t because I promised mom and David, my _actual_ dad, that I would try. But you don’t get to try and parent me. You lost that right when you walked out on me and mom.”

“I asked you to come because I wanted to share my wedding with you.” Brody takes a deep breath and Liam starts to relax, thinking maybe they’ve avoided another fight. Even if it’s only a matter of time before the next one breaks out. “I’ll leave you to sleep this mood off.” Liam’s lip curls automatically, but he says nothing, only giving a stiff nod. “I need you to be up at 8 and ready to go for your suit fitting.”

“My...what? Excuse me?” Liam asks, feeling as though a bucket of ice has been dumped over his head. “I brought clothes to wear. Nice ones,” he adds.

“You needs to match the other groomsmen. My best man won’t be the odd one out.” He says the words simply, as though it’s been discussed a thousand times.

“Your best man?” Liam lets out a hollow laugh, the darkness in him stirring restlessly and itching for a release. “Isn’t that the kind of thing you ask of your best friend? Or wait, do you not have any?”

“Liam, you’re my son. My oldest child. Despite our...differences, I still want you by my side during this momentous occasion.”

“I can’t fucking believe this,” Liam seethes as he attempts to step around his father. Brody’s arm blocks his path and he goes still, clenching his teeth. “Move.”

“You’re not going anywhere, young man. We are going to have a discussion about this-”

“No.” Liam ducks under his arm and moves out the door, grinding his teeth. “You can’t fucking spring things like this on me two days before the wedding and expect me to be okay with it. I said I would come, but I never agreed to being the best man. Don’t follow me,” he warns before he’s heading for the stairs. He hurries down and out the first exit door he can find, surprised to find himself mere feet away from an oversized swimming pool. “Of fucking course he has a pool,” he mutters. It isn’t as good as a punching bag, but this will have to do. He glances over his shoulder to find Annabeth blocking his father’s path, sternly pointing him to another part of the house. He feels grateful for a moment and decides maybe she isn’t the enemy after all. If his mom can be friends with her, Liam should probably give her a chance.

He strips down to his boxers and slides into the water, surprised and annoyed to find it’s heated. He wonders how often it’s used. Maybe his younger sisters use it. He doubts his father has ever stepped foot in it. Rolling his shoulders back, he pushes off of the wall and starts to swim laps. He doesn’t count how many he does, he focuses on the pull and stretch of his muscles in an attempt to clear his head. Maybe he needs to take his medicine before he goes to bed. Now that he doesn’t have lacrosse as an excuse, his stepdad had suggested a new medicine for his IED and, so far, it’s been working. He hadn’t taken it before his flight because he’d needed to keep his wits about him, but maybe now he should. At the very least, he needs to be in a better state of mind when he meets his little sisters.


	2. Chapter 2

When he finally stops swimming and stops at the wall to take a breath, Annabeth is kneeling beside the pool. She smiles slightly and sits, dipping her feet into the water as he lifts up on his arms and lets his body float in the water. “You okay?” She asks, though she doesn’t wait for an answer. “Your father can be...difficult.”

“That’s one word for it.” Liam snorts quietly. “I didn’t wake the girls, did I?”

“Not at all. They’re on the other end of the second floor. Honestly, it would take a train driving through the house to wake them up.” She laughs softly and leans back on her palms. “I’m sorry he decided to spring that on you. I told him that he needed to talk to you about it first but...he doesn’t always listen to me.”

“He’s a jackass.” Liam mutters. “I don’t get it. You’re actually nice. What’s the deal? Why marry him? Why…” he trails off, the question locked in his throat, but a sad sigh tells him that she knows what he’s really asking.

“I met your father at a business retreat. I was young and stupid. I fell for his charm and good looks, like any woman would. He never said he was married. I didn’t see a ring and I just...didn’t care to ask beyond that. Liam, I had no idea your mother was married to Brody or that you even existed. I found out when Jenna showed up at the office one day and slapped me. I deserved it but until then...I didn’t know. That will never excuse my actions, but it’s the truth. That was the same day your father left and he came to me, begging for me to let him stay. I didn’t have anyone else to turn to. I was…” He watches her chest rise and fall, trembling with the next breath she takes. “I was pregnant. It was the only reason I said yes to him. I couldn’t support a kid on my own. I was twenty-three. He promised to take care of me.”

“I have another sibling?” Liam asks, looking up in surprise.

“No. I...I miscarried. Lost the baby at seven months. It was a boy.” His heart cracks a little as she sniffles, lifting a hand to wipe at her eyes. “We went to grief counseling for months. We attended couples therapy for years to try and mend our relationship. I was terrified of being alone and your father wanted to make things work. I think he was terrified of losing a family again and being on his own. So we fought to make it work. It took years to rebuild that trust and our relationship. Then I became pregnant again with the twins and...I tried to push him away. But he asked me to go to counseling with him again and I said yes. It took us three years being engaged before I finally committed to marrying him and we set the date. I know it doesn’t mean much to you, but we’ve fought for this relationship to make it work. It wasn’t fair of your father to attack you like that. He’s been wound out and stressed for the past few weeks and that is not an excuse for his poor behavior. I think he just wants everything to be perfect. If you don’t want to stay for the wedding, I understand. This has been a lot for you in one day. But Liam, I would really like it if you would stay. Your mom speaks so highly of you and I would love to get to know you better. And I know your sisters are dying to spend some time with you.”

“I...I’ll think about it.” Liam says. It’s as close to honest as he can be and there’s still an ocean of turmoil in him. “Can I give you an answer in the morning?” Maybe sleeping it over and taking his meds will give him a clearer head. Right now it’s just chaos, his angers and fears bleeding together in an exhausting battle. 

“Honey, you can take all the time you need. Do you want your burger? I know you didn’t get to finish it. I can warm everything up for you.” She offers, sitting up straight and peering down at him.

“Yeah. I think I could eat.” He smiles weakly and she draws her feet from the water, standing up. 

“Let me go heat it up. I froze your shake for you, do you want it too?”

“No thanks. Just the burger is fine.” Liam says, lowering himself back into the water and submerging his shoulders. “Is it okay if I play my music?”

“Sure. You aren’t going to bother anyone out here.” She promises before heading back inside. Liam reaches for his jeans and drags them to the side of the pool, fishing out his phone. He starts up his favorite gym playlist, letting pop punk music filter through the tiny speakers as he propels himself backward into the water. He makes it two laps before a light turns on near the pool, illuminating the front of a pool house that he hadn’t even noticed. The front door opens and a silhouette steps into the light. 

Liam’s struck immediately by the shirtless boy that’s shuffling toward the pool, gym shorts riding low on his hips. Despite the shadows he can make out a defined six-pack and broad shoulders. He doesn’t say anything as he sits down, sliding his legs into the pool and curling his palms over the side. Dark hair is tousled from sleep, hooded green eyes watching him as he slowly swims closer. “You must be Liam,” he says. His voice is low and rough, a gravel to it that sends shivers down his spine.

“Do I know you?” He asks, reaching the side of the pool and propping his arms up.

“I think I’d remember someone like you.” His lips twitch in a soft smile and it does something funny to Liam’s chest. “I’m Theo. My dad works with your dad.” He explains, as though that answers everything. 

“Okay but...why were you in the pool house?” Liam asks slowly. “Your dad isn’t my dad’s gardener is he? Because if he is, I’m so sorry.”

Theo tips back his head and laughs, exposing the curve of his throat in a way that makes Liam’s pulse jump. “Not even close.” He chuckles and runs a hand back through his messy hair. “They’re business partners. My dad is out of town for the summer on a trip to Italy and I couldn’t go with him. Your dad offered to let me stay in the pool house while he’s away.”

“That’s even worse,” Liam decides. “You must have to put up with him on a regular basis.”

“He’s not that bad. Never been unpleasant to me or anything. Though he’s been kind of tense lately, but I’ve cut him some slack for the wedding.” He shrugs lightly. “But then again, he’s not my dad.”

“He’s not really mine either.” Liam mutters to himself. He hears the door open and turns his head, watching Annabeth carry out a plate of food toward them. 

“Hey, Theo. I thought I saw your light come on and I heated some burgers for you. Did we wake you up?” She asks, kneeling down to set the food beside them. 

“It’s fine. I hadn’t been asleep for very long.” Theo grins warmly up at her. “Thanks for thinking of me.”

“Honey, you’re our guest. If I don’t think of you, then I’m being a terrible host.” She gently squeezes his shoulder before standing back up. “Liam, I’ll leave the kitchen light on for you. Just hit the lights on your way in if you don’t mind. I’m going to bed.”

“I will. Thanks.” Liam tells her softly. She nods, still smiling as she turns and heads back to the house. Liam can practically follow her path as he watches the lights go off one by one through the windows. “That woman is a saint.”

“She’s pretty awesome.” Theo agrees, reaching for a burger. “So, you into Slipknot then?” He nods down at Liam’s phone, where the music is still coming garbled through the speakers. Flushing, he grabs for his phone and hastily cuts the music short. Theo’s warm laugh settles around him and he smiles nervously. 

“Yeah. Not all of their stuff, but it’s good for workouts and when I go running.” Liam tells him before lifting out of the water, sitting beside him so he can take a burger. “But I’ve grown up listening to them, so they’ve got a pretty special place in my book.”

“I get it. That’s Metallica for me.” Theo says before biting into his burger. He chews thoughtfully and glances over at him. “So you and your dad don’t get along? Not that it’s any of my business,” he adds with a small shrug. “I’m just surprised you don’t have a high opinion of him.”

“He walked out on me and my mom and he’s barely been present in my life. Now he wants me to play best man at his wedding.” Liam says bluntly. “It’s all kinds of fucked up.”

“Sounds like it. But you still came.” Theo points out. “That’s gotta mean something, yeah?”

“It means I’d do anything for my mom. She asked me to come and play nice.” Liam exhales softly and leans back after finishing his burger. “But I guess I’m not doing a great job of that. He just gets under my skin. He doesn’t bother to listen to anything I say and it’s like he expects me to respect him just for being a sperm donor. Respect is earned, not just blindly given. Like my skin. He went off on me for drawing on myself and my clothes but why should he have a say in what I do? He’s never been there when I needed him. He’s a stranger to me.”

“That’s harsh.” Theo hums softly. “I’m guessing you don’t just do it for fun?” He gestures down Liam’s body at the patterns crossing his arms and legs. “Not that you really need a reason. I’ve just never seen someone draw so much on themselves.”

“I’d rather have a permanent tattoo.” Liam snorts quietly. “I’ve got a medical condition that fucks me up. Drawing is a way my therapist suggested I try and stay calm. Otherwise I’d be peeling the skin off my wrists. I don’t need to be hospitalised for it again.” He frowns slightly up at Theo, surprised that it’s so easy to open up to him. His eyes are kind and there doesn’t seem to be any judgment, something that helps put him further at ease. Maybe it helps to talk to an outsider about all of this. “Sorry. You didn’t ask to hear any of this.”

“I don’t mind playing therapist.” Theo tells him, leaning back beside him and crossing his arms behind his head. “I’ve got an older sister that’s always coming to me with her boy problems, like because I’m gay, I automatically know everything there is to know about men.”

“That’s pretty awful,” Liam tells him. “I hate when straight people do that shit.”

“You’re gay?” Theo turns his head slightly. 

“Bi. Definitely more attracted to guys, but I’ve dated tons of girls in the past.” Each one had chipped away at him a little more, taking parts of him that he could never get back. “Doesn’t really matter though. I’m going to end up alone with a million dogs.”

“Cats for me.” Theo chuckles softly. “Good to know I’ve got a chance then,” he winks and Liam’s thankful that it’s mostly dark and his blush might be hidden. “So, you were saying about your dad?”

“I just don’t know. I don’t really want to be the best man at his wedding. It feels too much like I’m agreeing with the shit he’s done and I don’t. He broke my mom’s heart and he abandoned us.” Liam confesses, shifting his head to look up at the night sky. “He didn’t even ask. He just assumed that I would be here and that I’d go along with whatever he wanted. Just like always.” Theo’s quiet for a long moment and for a moment, Liam thinks that maybe he’s fallen asleep. 

“What’s the worst that can happen if you say yes?” He asks calmly. 

“What?”

“If you say yes, then what do you fear will happen? Are you afraid the world is going to collapse around you? That zombies are going to rise up and start the end of the world?” Theo raises an eyebrow over at him. “Seriously. What’s the worst that can happen if you say yes?”

“I…” Liam hesitates, looking away toward the mostly darkened house. He doesn’t have an answer to that question. Not a real one. He knows that he wouldn’t be letting his mother down, she’s already moved on and happier than he can remember seeing her. “I don’t really know.”

“So say yes. Suck it up for a couple of days and just do it. You make a terrible speech, you get drunk, and you cut loose.” Theo tells him, a cocky grin sliding into place. “You’re telling me that you don’t want to enjoy yourself a little? You don’t want to take advantage of this kickass house and pool for a while? It’s not gonna kill you to be the best man for a few hours. And you might not get along with your dad all the time, but he still cares about you. He still wanted you here on his big day.”

“Could you do it?” Liam’s voice is soft and unsure. “Stand beside him while he marries someone that isn’t your mom?”

“I did it five times.” Theo replies calmly. “It wasn’t easy the first time, but I learned to accept it. My dad was happy and that’s what I tried to remember. The day wasn’t about me, it was about him. Keep that in mind and you’re guaranteed to make it.”

“Or maybe you’re just a better person than me.” Liam murmurs. “But I see your point. Maybe you’re right.” It won’t kill him to stand beside his father for one day. He can do that. “Thanks.”

“Any time.” Theo grins and sits up, stretching his arms over his head. “I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted. I think I’m going to try and turn in for the night, got a suit fitting early in the morning.” He gets to his feet and Liam grabs the empty plate and his belongings, following him. 

“Me too. Maybe I’ve got something to look forward to after all.” Liam smirks faintly. “Theo? Thanks for talking and hearing me out. Sometimes it’s just nice to let it all out.”

“I get it.” Theo assures with a warm smile. “It helps when the person has no interest in either side.” He scratches his stomach and stifles a yawn against the back of his hand. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m the one who woke you up.” Liam says gently. “I’ll see you in the morning?”

“Oh, Liam,” Theo smiles to himself as he starts to head toward the pool house, “I count on seeing you in my dreams tonight.” He disappears inside, leaving Liam in shock behind him. He doesn’t move until the light cuts out and the pool house is totally dark again, a looming shadow against the night sky. Cheeks burning, he heads into the house and returns the plates to the kitchen before cutting the lights and heading upstairs. He’s thankfully not dripping water at this point, so he strips down, tossing his damp boxers on top of the clothes that he was wearing before, and grabs a fresh pair from his suitcase. He doesn’t bother unpacking, but he does leave it open, making sure what he needs is on top before he crawls into bed. He’s asleep before his head even hits the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, he’s up and ready to go in record time. He takes a little longer to clean the marker from his skin, but he’s still downstairs in time for breakfast and well before his father makes it into the kitchen. Annabeth is setting the table while Theo follows behind her, filling each plate with food. “Smells great.” He says, heading to the sink to wash his hands.

“I’m not half bad at the whole cooking thing,” Theo says, surprising him. He turns to find gorgeous green eyes watching him, pinning him in place. Fuck. If he’d thought Theo was incredible in the dark by the pool, then this is downright sinful. He’s sporting light facial hair, obviously having not taken the time to shave. He’s wearing jeans that could be a second skin on him and a gray shirt that clings to his muscles, stretching tight with each minute shift of his body.

“You cooked?” Liam asks, furrowing his brow as he looks at Annabeth.

“It’s either he cooks or it’s frozen waffles. I can’t cook.” She laughs softly. “We tell him it’s his way of paying room and board.” She looks up as there’s a thud upstairs, lifting a coffee mug from the table and taking a sip. “Liam, are you ready to meet the hurricanes?”

“The what?” Liam asks as tiny feet stampede down the stairs. He watches as two dark-haired girls in yellow nightgowns come slipping and sliding into the kitchen, barreling straight past him.

“Theo!” One of the girls latches onto his leg while the other jumps, making it almost to his hip. He scoops her up before she can fall, grinning down at her.

“Tasha,” he greets the girl in his arms. “Mallory.” He pats the other girl on top of the head.

“Did you do it?” Tasha wriggles around in his grasp, peering at the kitchen table. “Chocolate chip pancakes! I told you, Mal!”

“But I wanted ice cream for breakfast,” the other girl sniffles and buries her face against Theo’s leg.

“Ice cream isn’t healthy for breakfast.” Theo chuckles softly. “How about ice cream after dinner? If your mom says you can?”

“That means you girls will be on your best behavior today.” Annabeth smiles over her coffee. “Girls, there’s someone you’ve been waiting to meet. Turn around and say hello to your big brother, Liam.” Twin heads turn in unison, curious hazel eyes watching him.

“Whoa. He’s big,” Mallory whispers as she shifts to hide behind Theo’s leg.

“His eyes are blue, momma! Just like papa’s!” Tasha lets go of Theo and he carefully lowers her to the ground, watching her march over to Liam and put her hands on her hips. “Trade with me!”

“I...what?” Liam asks dumbly, shooting Annabeth and Theo a confused look.

“Trade with me!” Tasha continues, reaching up to tug on the end of his shirt. “I want blue eyes!”

“That’s not quite how eyes work.” Liam grins and kneels down in front of her. “But I wish I had eyes like yours. They’re beautiful.”

“No, they aren’t. Tommy says they look like mud.” Her lower lip juts out and Liam swallows, reaching out and setting his hand carefully on her shoulder. He’s got no idea how to comfort a kid, but it doesn’t look like anyone else is going to step in.

“Well Tommy is st-wrong.” He corrects himself quickly. “Brown eyes are pretty. They’re the color of chocolate, just like the chocolate chip pancakes you’re so excited for.”

“I love chocolate!” She declares, giving him a big smile as she steps forward and throws her arms around his neck. “You’re my favorite.”

“Tasha!” Theo cries dramatically, putting a hand to his heart as he sinks to his knees. “You’ve wounded me with your words! I thought I was your favorite?”

“Liam said my eyes were chocolate.” She turns and sticks out her tongue. Grinning, he puts his arm around Mallory and winks at Liam.

“That’s okay. Mal always was my favorite twin.” He teases. The girl in question wriggles out from under his arm and runs to Tasha, linking their arms together.

“Tasha’s right.” She tells him. Annabeth bursts into giggles from the table, hiding behind her coffee mug as Theo shoots her a betrayed look. He opens his mouth to fire some kind of retort, or maybe to say he’s wounded further, but Liam’s dad enters the room. The girls immediately leave Liam, shouting happily as they run and hug their father.

“Papa, papa!” Tasha grins as he picks them both up, settling one on each arm as he walks over to the table. “Look! Liam is here!”

“Have you been giving him a hard time?” Brody asks, kissing each of them on the forehead before sitting them down in their chairs. “He’s probably tired from his flight, girls. I told you not to pester him.”

“They’ve been fine.” Liam says as he and Theo stand up, sharing a quick smile before going to the opposite side of the table. Theo’s leg brushes against his as they sit, warmth flooding through him. “They haven’t bothered me.”

“Good.” Brody smiles hesitantly at him and Liam returns it, feeling more at ease. The anger from the previous night is gone and, with it, he’s a little more clear-headed. He knows he has Annabeth and Theo to thank for that. “Liam…” his father begins, pressing his lips in an unhappy line for a moment. “I owe you an apology.”

“A what?” Liam asks before he can help himself, wincing as Theo knocks his knee into his. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s all right. I haven’t said it enough.” Brody chuckles weakly, the sound strained. “Last night was uncalled for on my behalf. I never should have sprang such a thing on you. If you don’t want to be my best man, I will try and understand.” It’s not a full apology, but it’s more than Liam’s expecting.

“I’ll do it. I just needed some time to think. Sorry I snapped at you. I...didn’t take my meds yesterday.” Maybe his dad will cut him some further slack if he knows that it wasn’t intentional.

“Meds…?” His dad frowns and Liam’s stomach twists.

“For my IED.” He adds quietly, dropping his gaze to the table. “The ones I’ve been on off and on most of my life.”

“I didn’t know you were taking medicine for it.” Brody shifts uncomfortably and clears his throat. “Did you bring them for the trip?”

“Yeah. I took them again this morning.” Liam replies, hesitantly lifting his gaze back up. He’s surprised when there isn’t any anger there, just a trace of something that almost looks like sympathy.

“Good. I’m glad that you have what you need.” Brody says. They aren’t the right words to say, but in this moment, Liam isn’t sure there’s much else to be said. So he nods his head and lets it go, relieved that they don’t have to fight in front of everyone else. He waits until Annabeth passes the first plate and then it’s a flurry of movement, requests being made as food is traded around the table. It’s easy to sit back and eat, letting the twins eagerly tell him about the things they love while they watch him with bright eyes. He doesn’t have to watch his words, the girls are far too interested in telling their stories to let him say anything. He doesn’t mind.

When breakfast comes to an end, Annabeth herds the girls away from the table while Liam’s father cleans the table. He tells Theo to take Liam to his car and so he does, leading them to the garage where a white SUV is parked. Theo starts the car after insisting Liam take the front seat and he slides into the back, leaning forward to talk to Liam. “Things seemed to go okay with your dad this morning. You going to stay for the wedding after all?” He asks.

“I might as well. I don’t have any big summer plans until next month.” Liam tells him as he turns around in his seat.

“Oh yeah?” Theo asks, leaning back to buckle in as Brody opens the car door. “What kind of plans?”

“Plans for what?” Brody adjusts the mirrors and starts to back out of the garage.

“Next month. Mason and I have been planning a backpacking trip along the west coast. We’re supposed to go for a few weeks and just enjoy ourselves for a little while.” Liam says carefully, wondering if his father is going to tell him it’s a terrible idea. Maybe he’ll suggest that Liam isn’t mature enough to handle a trip like that. Or that Mason’s a bad influence. Or that they’ll be killed by axe murderers or sold into prostitution. Or that-

“It’s a nice way to celebrate your graduation.” Brody glances over at him with a smile. “When I graduated high school, I went backpacking in South America. Your grandmother nearly had a heart attack, but she let me go. Have you planned the sights you want to see?”

“No. Mason’s on it though.” Liam assures with a faint smile. “He’s always been better at planning things.”

“Does he still give you a hard time about everything?” Brody chuckles softly. “You two were thick as thieves when you were little. Is his mom still on the town council?”

“She’s actually mayor now. Up for re-election this year.” Liam tells him before looking back at Theo. “Mason’s my best friend from childhood. We were neighbors growing up.” He explains before looking back at his father. “The whole best man thing...do I need to prepare some kind of speech? Because I don’t know if you've realized this, but I am terrible with words. Like, I don’t know how I passed some of my classes when I had oral presentations.”

“Just a little toast to us. But if you don’t want to do it, one of the other groomsmen can.” Brody assures softly. “It’s enough that you’re willing to stand up there beside me.” His fingers curl around the steering wheel as he makes a turn and Liam wonders if he’s curbing the impulse to reach out to him. The rest of the ride is silent, save for the soft music playing in the background. The drive into town is beautiful, small historic buildings catching Liam’s attention. It isn’t long before his father is parking across the street from a small brick building where suits are hanging on display in the window, looking perfect and well out of Liam’s price range. His stomach rolls as he gets out of the car and follows his father inside, Theo close behind him.

“Mr. Dunbar!” A beaming woman walks around the desk and claps her hands in front of herself. “You arrived right on time! Gustav just got here and he’s putting the final touches on your suit. Mr. Raeken, if you’d like to head back, we can go ahead and get you changed and make sure the measurements are appropriate. Is this your son Liam?” She asks, looking him up and down.

“It is.” Brody confirms, smiling warmly at her. “He arrived last night.”

“How wonderful! As soon as Gustav is finished with your suit, we can get Liam situated. We only have the one changing room available today.” She smiles and ushers Theo back into a different room and then returns, waving for them to follow as well. Liam goes and sits down on the black leather couch that’s across from the changing room, watching the curtain slide shut as Theo disappears.

“What color is my suit?” Liam asks curiously, turning to his father.

“Annabeth and I settled on a gray and emerald theme for the wedding, so we’re wearing gray and the bridesmaids are wearing emerald. You’ll accompany the maid of honor down the aisle, her best friend, Marissa.” Brody explains, crossing his leg over his knee as he leans back.

“She’s awesome,” Theo calls from inside the changing room. “Especially when you get her wine tipsy. You’ll love her.”

“How do you know her?” Liam replies, frowning as he looks at his father.

“He met her a few weeks ago. He’s been living with us for the past two months.” Brody smiles fondly. “His dad and I have been friends for the past 5 or 6 years. Theo’s spent a lot of time around us and he babysits the twins when Annabeth and I want a night to ourselves.”

“I’ve even got car seats for them in my truck.” Theo says, pulling the curtain back and stepping forward. “Well? What do you think?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Liam whispers to himself as he turns his head. The dark gray suit is fitted perfectly over Theo’s chest, snugly hugging his ribcage and outlining his broad chest. It covers his arms perfectly, the material just barely clenching around his muscles as he crosses his arms to test his mobility. He stretches his arms out and turns slowly to admire himself in the mirror to his right, leaving Liam with the perfect view of a well defined ass that he can admit to wanting to sink his teeth into. He swallows hard as Theo’s hands drop down, smoothing down his thighs as he turns again and faces them.

“Well?” He asks, smirking as he drags his gaze from Liam over to Brody. “I think it’s a perfect fit.”

“You look good, Theo. All of the bridesmaids will be tripping over themselves to have your attention.” Brody chuckles and reaches over, clapping Liam on the arm. “You two will be fending everyone off for the night.”

“Sure.” Liam murmurs weakly, his eyes still lingering on Theo as he slowly drags them down the length of his body again. Why does he have to be so muscled and pretty? He looks up again to find Theo grinning in amusement, winking at him and then nodding over at the woman who is tapping her foot expectantly while watching Liam. “What?” He asks numbly, feeling the heat rising in his cheeks.

“It’s your turn.” Theo laughs softly.

“Oh.” Blush darkening, Liam gets up and hurries into the changing room. He yanks the curtain shut and fumbles with the black bag that’s hanging up, his name pinned to the outside of it. Shucking his clothes, he dresses slowly and pulls on the black pants first. He’s surprised at how well they fit, hugging his thighs in the right places and giving him a better shape than he’s ever seen in pants of his own. The shirt fits just as well and he finishes the look with a dark silver jacket that’s sleek and shiny, buttoning it up to make sure it closes before he steps out from behind the curtain.

“Well, fuck me sideways,” Theo purrs softly as he turns to look at Liam.

“What do you think?” Liam asks his dad, trying not to squirm under Theo’s intense gaze as he looks pointedly at his father. He’s not sure he can face the heat of Theo’s eyes full force.

“How does it feel?” Brody asks, getting up and walking closer to examine him. “It looks perfect.”

“It feels amazing,” Liam admits. “The pants aren’t too long, it’s not tight on my chest, and I don’t need a belt for once. This is...this is great.”

“Great?” A voice scoffs from behind Liam. An elderly gentleman crosses his arms over his chest, fixing him with a piercing stare. “This is not great! This is a work of art, it is perfection! You look like poetry. Great,” he scoffs again and shakes his head. “Great is an insult.”

“I’m sorry?” Liam says hesitantly, his eyes widening as he looks at his father.

“Gustav, he’s a teenager. Give him some credit.” Brody chuckles and squeezes his upper arm. “Son, you look perfect. I’m glad it fits so well.”

“You really will have the bridesmaids trying to eat you alive,” Theo hums appreciatively. “Brody, I think your son might upstage you at your own wedding.”

“I don’t mind him stealing the spotlight. I am quite proud of him.” Brody smiles and Liam feels warm, surprised that his father’s words have such a strong impact on him. While he’s distracted, Theo slips out of sight and disappears into the changing room. He returns shirtless a moment later, fully dressed with his shirt caught on his elbows. Swallowing hard, Liam lets his gaze roam the muscles purposefully on display and licks his lips. He flushes again when Theo smirks, his green eyes glittering as he nods at the changing room.

“Your turn, Liam.” He can’t help but think Theo means more and he’s shocked to realize that he wants it to be more. Is this flirting? It feels like it, just crossing the line of playful banter into something that heats his insides, and he finds himself unbuttoning his jacket. He slides it off slowly to put on a small show, undoing the top two buttons of his shirt before turning and strolling casually into the changing room. He quickly hangs his clothes and then dresses again, drawing the curtain just as he’s pulling his shirt down over his stomach.

“What’s next?” He asks as he walks over to his father, stepping beside him.

“You need to call your mother.” Brody says firmly as he looks down at him. “She’s texting me nonstop and says you didn’t call her last night.”

“I was kind of pissed off.” Liam reminds him, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “I did text her though.” He pulls his phone out, grimacing as he realizes he has several missed calls. He’d forgotten that he’d silenced his phone. “I’ll step outside and call her. How much do I owe you for the suit?” He asks as he pulls out his wallet.

“Consider it a graduation present.” Brody says softly. “You need to save your money for your trip across the coast, remember?’

“I…” Liam swallows hard and nods, slowly releasing his wallet to sink back into his pocket. “That suit has to be expensive-”

“You’re my son.” Brody says as if that solves everything. Maybe it does. “Liam, this is the least I can do for you. Please. Go call your mother and I’ll handle this.”

“Where’d Theo go?” Liam asks as he glances around the now empty store. “He was just here.”

“Outside on the phone with his father. I gave him the keys to the car, so you’re welcome to join him.” Brody waves him on and Liam nods, dialing his mom as he steps outside. She picks up on the first ring.

“Liam Eugene! If you _ever_ make me worry like that again, I will kill you!” Her voice echoes through the phone and he pulls it from his ear with a wince.

“Sorry, mom.”

“I was so worried that something was wrong. You weren’t answering and I couldn’t get ahold of Annabeth and your father wasn’t picking up-”

“We were getting our suits fitted. I’m really sorry. I should have called last night, but he and I got into a fight and I didn’t want to talk about it. We’re better now. I just didn’t have time after that because I went swimming to cool off and then I was talking to this guy and then I went to bed.”

“A guy?” Jenna asks softly. “What guy?”

“His name’s Theo. He’s been staying with Brody and Annabeth, his dad works with him or something.” Liam says as he picks at the edge of his jeans. “He’s my age, maybe a little older.”

“Is he cute?”

“Mom!” He feels the blush rising to his cheeks. “...yes,” he admits quietly. Her warm laugh eases his spirits and he smiles, biting his lip. “I’m really sorry I didn’t call.”

“I know, honey. I just worry about you  and I know you were worried about this trip. I just wanted to check in on you.” Jenna tells him. “I’ll let you get back to spending time with your father and this handsome boy. Send me pictures of the wedding! I love you.”

“Love you too,” he murmurs before hanging up and pocketing his phone. He crosses the street and slides into his father’s car, wincing as he realizes Theo is still on the phone. “Sorry,” he whispers as he reaches for the door handle.

“Don’t worry about it,” Theo replies as he covers the mouthpiece for a moment. “We were just finishing up.” He uncovers his phone and leans forward, settling his body between the two front seats. “Yeah, dad, I’m still here.” His breath is warm on Liam’s neck and, before he realizes what’s happening, Theo’s lips are moving over his skin and his tongue is flicking out. His breath hitches, a soft whine escaping him as he turns his head. Theo winks and nudges him to tilt his head back, moving his mouth down Liam’s throat again as he hums responses against his skin.

“Theo,” Liam utters weakly as he shifts in his seat. The other boy bites down gently on the underside of his jaw and he curses, his pants starting to feel tight. “Theo, seriously-”

“Yeah, dad, I’m kind of busy. I’ll talk to you later.” Theo hangs up the phone and smirks, nuzzling his nose behind Liam’s ear. “Fuck. Do you have any idea how hot you were in that suit?” He asks, pressing another wet kiss to his skin.

“You’re one to talk,” Liam groans and turns his head, trying to catch Theo’s lips in a messy kiss. The other boy ducks away, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes as he smirks. “Theo-”

“Sorry, Liam.” Theo says, sounding anything but apologetic as he leans back and the car door opens. Brody slides into the driver’s seat and Liam is quick to wipe at the side of his neck, hoping that Theo hasn’t left a mark and ruined him in front of his father.

“How’s your dad, Theo?” Brody asks, oblivious to the thick tension that’s settled in the car.

“He’s doing well, sir. He wanted me to congratulate you again on your wedding and that he expects lots of pictures and stories from tomorrow night. I promised I’d do a video chat with him during the rehearsal dinner tonight so he could see everyone.” Theo says as he leans back and buckles in. Liam squirms in his seat, shifting his legs apart as he buckles in and prays that his father won’t notice his most pressing problem at the moment.

“You boys interested in a milkshake?” Brody asks as he reverses from the space and eases out onto the main road.

“Oh I’m pretty thirsty,” Theo says with a wink as he catches Liam’s eye in the rearview mirror. He might not be pumped about this wedding, but staying with his dad just got more interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

It feels like torture being back at the house and not having any time alone with Theo. The other boy is asked to run last minute errands and Liam has to stay and meet the other groomsmen. He manages to duck away for a moment, not surprised to find a small purple and red mark on the side of his neck from Theo. It would be easy to cover, but Liam decides to leave it, a little proud of it. It’s only been one day and he’s already gotten Theo wanting him. He may not be one for romance, but Liam isn’t going to let that stop him from having some fun. So when it’s time to get ready for the rehearsal dinner, he FaceTimes Mason and empties his suitcase on the bed. “Hey,” he greets as he props his phone up on the nightstand.

“Dude! Are you okay? Your mom was seriously freaking out and ready to send the military for you.”

“She was not.” Liam laughs nervously. He wouldn’t completely put it past Jenna.

“She was. David totally talked her down from it. I think it was the wine.”

“How do you know?” Liam frowns as he removes his shirt.

“I had dinner with them last night. Then we played Scrabble.”

“What?” Liam paused in picking up a plain white shirt, staring at his best friend. “You’re lying. Mom hates Scrabble.”

“She loves it. She just doesn’t like playing with you because you’re a sore loser and you make up words. She likes me for being smart.” Mason gloats. “But seriously, are you okay? You really scared us last night when you wouldn’t call. I could tell you were pissed.”

“We got into a fight. Annabeth picked me up from the airport and Brody didn’t talk to me for a couple of hours after I got here. Then we got in this fucked up fight and I lost it.” Liam sighed, running his fingers back through his hair. “So I went to the pool to do some laps. And...I kind of met someone.”

“Please tell me you are not trying to fuck his gardener or something.”

“Dude!” Liam laughs and shakes his head. “Not exactly. He’s not the gardener-“

“If he’s the babysitter of the twins, I’m hanging up on you.” Mason threatens.

“Mase! His name is Theo. He’s the son of my dad’s business partner or something. My age, I think. Maybe a couple of years older.”

“....he totally babysits, doesn’t he?”

“Sometimes. That’s not the point.” Liam groans. “He’s hot. Like, I’ve never seen eyes like his. Green one second and almost sky blue the next. They’re beautiful. And fuck, his thighs-“

“I do not want to hear you fantasising right now. I need proof first of this glorious Adonis.”

“I’ll send you plenty later. Right now, I need your help seducing him. We’ve got the rehearsal dinner tonight-“

“Say no more.” Mason holds up his hand. “Black skinny jeans and the green Henley I packed for you.”

“Is that nice enough?” Liam frowns as he picks up the shirt in question. “Mason, this is the shirt-“

“That we go clubbing in? Yes, yes it is. Put it on with the black blazer folde-oh my god, you did _not_ dump my hard work all over the bed.”

“I was panicking!” Liam huffs and carefully uncovers the blazer, holding it up for inspection. It’s a little creased, but he’s hopeful that it won’t be noticeable. “You’re sure?”

“It’s the rehearsal dinner. Dressy but not too nice. Trust me, you’ll look perfect. Now, back to this Theo guy. You met him at the pool? At night? Was your dad having a meeting with his or something? At midnight?”

“It wasn’t that late. And no. I think he said his dad was on a business trip. He’s been staying in the pool house for the past couple of months.” Liam explains as he grabs his phone, carrying Mason with him into the bathroom so he can get cleaned up.

“Did you hook up in the pool? Is the pool house nice?”

“We haven’t hooked up yet. But he totally wants to.” Liam grins and Mason squints suspiciously for a moment.

“Oh my _god_ , is that a hickey?! Liam Geyer, you’re holding out on me!” He exclaims so loudly that Liam winces.

“We had our suit fittings today and he said I looked good. Then we were alone in the car and he started kissing my neck.” Liam sighs as he starts reapplying deodorant. “He’s a tease. But I’m going to get him back for it.” He caps it and grabs his toothbrush, turning on the sink to wet the bristles. “So are you still trying to date that bookstore geek?” He asks, knowing it will set Mason off as he starts to brush his teeth.

“His name is Corey, fuck you. I went to see him at the store today and we have a movie date for next week. And no, I’m not going to forsake you and go see that thriller you’ve been all excited about. We’re seeing a romantic comedy so we can make out in the back row and shove each other’s hands down our pants.”

“Romantic,” Liam garbles around a mouthful of toothpaste. He spits in the sink and keeps brushing, nodding for him to continue.

“I think you’ll like him when you get to know him. He’s so sweet. And he’s a little demanding and not as shy as I thought he was.”

“Oh my god,” Liam groans as he spits in the sink again. “You’ve already hooked up with him?”

“He was on break at work!”

“That doesn’t make it any better.” Scoffing, Liam rinses his toothbrush and bends down to swish water in his mouth. He spits and cuts the sink off, drying his mouth on the towel behind him. “Fine, but Corey isn’t coming along on our backpacking trip. I don’t care how great his dick is.”

“Fuck you.” Mason laughs and Liam beams, ruffling his hair a little in front of the mirror. It’s just long enough for him to be able to pull off the messy look without looking like he’s homeless. Mason loves to tease him about his shaggy hair in junior year of high school, but Liam doesn’t care. He’d let himself go for a bit after Hayden had up and left him for another guy. He picks up his phone and heads back into the bedroom, placing it back on the nightstand as he grabs the shirt Mason suggested. “You’re gonna look awesome. Don’t forget to thank me when you guys hook up later.”

“It won’t be until after the wedding.” Liam says, kicking off his jeans and trading them for another pair. “Oh fuck. Dude. I didn’t even tell you. The reason Brody and I fought was because he asked me to be the best man.”

“Liam! You’re supposed to lead the conversation with this kind of thing!” Mason cries. “He’s seriously asking you to stand up there when he marries that tramp?”

“Hey,” Liam cuts in sharply. He immediately feels guilty at Mason’s surprised look and he sighs. “Sorry. She’s just...she’s not as bad as I thought. We had a talk last night and she and Brody have been through some shit. I was wrong about her.”

“I’m sorry, too.” Mason says softly. Liam smiles to reassure him. He can’t fault Mason for repeating what Liam’s called her over the years. Never in earshot of Jenna but he’s vented enough to his best friend. “So, are you going to do it?”

“Yeah. What’s the worst that can happen?” Liam says as he glances at the bedside clock. “Shit. I gotta get going, Mase. I’ll text you later.”

“Send me lots of pictures!” Mason beams and waves before ending the call. Liam slides the phone into his back pocket and walks around the bed, picking the blazer up to shrug into as he reaches the window. He’s got the perfect view of the backyard and, conveniently, the pool house. He shouldn’t be doing this, not really, but he can’t deny how attracted he is to Theo.  He just wants a glimpse of him to see if maybe he’s dressing up as well. That’s all.

The blinds are open through most of the house and Liam takes his time scanning each, searching for some sign of Theo. It doesn’t take long. He’s in the bedroom on the second floor, clad only in boxers in front of the window. He’s leaning against the glass and Liam swears he smirks at him before turning around. He’s rooted to the spot as Theo pulls on a dark colored shirt, the muscles in his back flexing deliciously. Liam clenches his fists against his thighs, watching Theo slowly bend over and pick up something from the floor. He pulls on jeans just as slowly as before, keeping himself bent at the waist with his ass on display. Liam can’t stop fidgeting and he swallows hard, watching as Theo adjusts himself in his jeans and turns to display himself. He blows a kiss and struts away, leaving Liam desperate for more of this show. He jumps when his father calls his name from downstairs and curses, hurrying out of the bedroom and running downstairs. Why does Theo always do this at the most inconvenient times?

“Ready to go?” His dad asks, greeting him at the bottom of the stairs.

“Yeah,” Liam flushes lightly and tries not to squirm. “How are we doing this? Are we all riding together?” He hopes not. He isn’t sure he can sit in the back of a car with Theo and be expected to keep his hands to himself. He knows the other boy won’t.

“You’re with Theo. Is that okay?”

“I’m fine with riding Theo-“ Liam starts before his brain short circuits. At Brody’s surprised look, he covers his face and groans loudly. “With riding with him. Not...fuck.”

“So I should be telling you to hook up with the groomsmen instead of the bridesmaids?” Brody asks. Liam chokes and lowers his hands, jaw hanging open as he eyes his father in disbelief. “What? Do you kids not use the term hooking up these days?”

“It doesn’t bother you? That I’m not straight?” Liam asks carefully.

“Why would it? Means I’m less likely to have grandchildren anytime soon. You’re too young to be a father.” Brody cracks a smile and Liam laughs, the tension bleeding out of him. “I don’t care who you’re into or what body parts they have. As long as they’re happy and treat you well. Just...be careful with Theo. He’s a nice kid, but I’m not sure you should pursue anything with him. He might not be relationship material if he’s anything like his father.”

“Don’t worry. I’m not interested in dating.” Liam tells him. “Come on, we shouldn’t keep everyone waiting.” He steps around Brody before he can stop him to ask what he meant. Liam doesn’t really want to break his father’s heart the day before his wedding. He heads outside to the driveway where Theo is leaning against his truck, face pinched as he talks into his phone. He takes a moment to study the other boy, hands going into his pockets. Theo looks incredible. He’s wearing a maroon shirt that’s snug on his chest, dark wash jeans that cling to him in all the right ways, and a medium gray blazer that’s tailored just right. He looks up at Liam and smiles thinly before rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, dad, I got it the first fifteen times you said it,” he huffs. “Look, I have to go. Tell your mistress hello for me.” He hangs up abruptly and pockets his phone, smiling more easily at Liam. “Sorry about that. You ready?”

“Yeah. Is everything okay?” Liam asks, climbing into the truck as Theo does the same. Brody’s already in an SUV and he backs down the driveway, nodding at them both as he passes by.

“My dad is just getting another divorce.” Theo sighs as he eases the vehicle into motion. “He’s found the love of his life sightseeing. It’s total bullshit.”

“I’m sorry.” Liam says softly.

“Don’t be. Not your fault he can’t keep his dick to himself.” Theo snorts bitterly. “I don’t really want to talk about it.” He reaches for the radio and fiddles with the volume, low music filling the cab space between them. “I’d rather talk about what happened earlier. Call me crazy, but I think someone was watching me change not too long ago. I could have sworn I felt someone’s eyes on me.” He glances sideways, mouth turning up at the corners, and Liam huffs a gentle laugh.

“Maybe you shouldn’t change in front of windows. You never know who might be watching.”

“I’m only interested if the boy has gorgeous blue eyes and a gorgeous mouth.” Theo winks and Liam blushes, dropping his gaze. “It was kind of hot. If only this pretty boy had the courage to actually come visit me in the pool house…”

“You were gone half the day.” Liam snorts. “You could have just as easily come upstairs to see me.”

“Maybe I’ll take you up on that.” Theo murmurs as he stops at a light, turning to study Liam with dark eyes. “Brody and Annabeth will leave for their honeymoon the morning after the wedding and we’ll have the place to ourselves for a week. Twins will be with their aunt Clarice and then their dad for the rest of summer.” Liam licks his lips at the thought of having time alone with Theo. He’s supposed to be flying back home but maybe he can switch his flight for a few days later. This is one hook up that he doesn’t want to miss out on.

“We’ll see.” Liam hums as Theo starts to drive again. It isn’t too long before they’re pulling into a parking lot of a beautiful cathedral. Theo parks beside Brody and they get out, walking into the church together. The wedding planner, a harried older woman who reminds Liam of his grandmother, is waiting to usher them into their spots and begin a walkthrough of the ceremony. One of the groomsmen is running late, so Theo ends up standing next to Liam at the altar. He stands closer than necessary and Liam is continuously distracted by the warmth and proximity. Brody shoots him a knowing smile every time Liam gets distracted and he tries desperately not to blush. It isn’t until Theo gropes his ass when no one is looking that he squeaks, trying to cover it with a cough. Theo laughs behind his hand and Brody sighs, giving the two a stern look that Liam interprets as him saying to cool it. He shoots a guilty look over at his younger sisters, but they’re too busy playing with one of the bridesmaids to notice.

After an hour of fine tuning everything and making sure positions are understood, they’re finally released. Liam takes his time following Theo out to his truck, the parking lot halfway empty by the time they get there. Brody and the others have already gone ahead at Theo’s insistence that he knew where they were going. Liam’s barely buckled in before Theo’s hand starts to wander. He eases off the brake and slowly drags his knuckles along Liam’s outer thigh, humming softly to whatever’s playing on the radio. “You know, the hickey looks good on you. But a little lonely,” Theo says casually.

“I wouldn’t mind having a few more to match it.” Liam says boldly. “Your lips on my neck is a pretty nice feeling.”

“Just nice?” Theo hums softly, turning his hand over and lightly rubbing his fingers over Liam’s leg. “Guess I’ll have to step my game up a notch.” He smirks and removes his hand, turning into a parking lot for the restaurant. Liam misses the heat of his touch and he sighs softly, biting the inside of his cheek as Theo cuts the engine off. “Don’t worry, Liam. I’ll find a way to make it up to you.” He reaches back over and gropes him playfully before he’s gone, sliding out of the truck and leaving Liam annoyed and turned on. He fills his thoughts with everything he can think of that isn’t sexy and climbs out of the car, straightening his shoulders as he follows Theo into the restaurant. He wants to hold onto his annoyance, but how can he with an ass like that in front of him?

The universe is conspiring against him. Or maybe it just really wants him to get laid. Somehow, he ends up sitting next to Theo at dinner and they’re just down the table from his dad. A couple of bridesmaids are across from them and there’s a groomsman on the other side of Liam. They start carrying on conversations about upcoming plans and Liam picks up his menu, jumping as Theo’s hand wanders under the table. “Don’t you dare,” he hisses as knuckles brush along his outer thigh.

“You should try the lobster.” Theo leans in, breath ghosting over Liam’s ear. “It’s divine from here.”

“I can barely afford a normal meal. Lobster is out of my price range.” Liam snorts quietly and tries not to shudder as warm fingers circle over his knee.

“Your dad is buying for everyone.” Theo tells him as he leans back, smirking. “Get the lobster. I think you’ll enjoy it.”

“Is that what you’re getting?” Liam asks, swallowing down a whine as Theo’s nails slowly dragged up his thigh.

“Yeah. I’ve heard lobsters are great for libido.” Theo’s smile was positively sinful and Liam wished the ground would swallow him up. He couldn’t let the other boy win. “Too bad I can’t have you in the pool house tonight. I’d love to have some alone time with you.”

“Why not?” Liam asks, moving his hand and managing to catch Theo by the wrist. “You got plans tonight?”

“Groomsmen are staying over. I’ve got to share space.” Theo shrugs one shoulder. “What can you do?”

“Yeah.” Liam hums as Theo’s hand finally retreats back to a safe space. He let himself fall in and out of the conversation around him until the waitress came around to take their orders. When she reached Theo, bright smile turning up several notches, Liam felt jealousy simmer in his belly. He watched the way Theo’s face lit up as he flirts back, winking playfully at her. As he started to place his order, Liam strikes. He snakes his hand beneath the table and grabs Theo by the thigh, hiding a smirk as the other man chokes when he presses his thumb down. “You okay?” He asks innocently, batting his eyelashes for good measure.

“Never better.” Theo mutters, apologising to the waitress as he finishes his order. Liam keeps his hands there and does the same, smirking when Theo’s hand covers his own. “You’re playing with fire, Liam.” He murmurs when no one is paying them any attention.

“Guess I must want to get burned.” He winks and withdraws his hand, feeling victorious as he takes in Theo’s dark eyes and lightly flushed cheeks. It’s a good look on him, he decides. He manages to make it halfway through dinner before something goes wrong. If he’s being honest, it shouldn’t even be that big of a deal. He knows the wedding party is trying to be inclusive, but that doesn’t mean he wants to open up about himself. Especially not in front of a bunch of strangers.

“So, Liam,” the woman across from him smiles and he tries not to feel nervous. “Is it true that you’re Brody’s oldest? I’d heard you might be coming, but I wasn’t sure.”

“Uh...yeah. That’s me.” Liam shifts slightly.

“All the way out from California, right?” The other bridesmaid says. “I heard you just graduated high school. Annabeth mentioned you might be backpacking along the coast next month?”

“My best friend and I,” Liam corrects. “We’ve been planning this for a while.”

“That’s exciting! Where are you going off to college? UCLA? Berkeley? Oh, maybe a Stanford man like your father?” The first bridesmaid waggles her eyebrows and Liam starts to feel an itch under his skin.

“No. Not exactly.”

“Out of state then? Harvard and Yale are both great schools-“

“Community college.” He bites out through his teeth, anger striking from out of nowhere. It’s almost dizzying, but he grabs onto it, grateful for something familiar. “Beacon Hills Community College.” His fingers create a tap dance against his thigh, curling and flexing a few times.

“Oh.” The women exchange a surprised look and the anger is white hot for a moment. Liam feels sick, screwing his eyes shut as he silently pleads for the explosion to hold off. He knows it’s the anxiety triggering his IED, but he can’t make it stop. In his head, there is only white noise and the pounding of his blood. “Well what are you going to study? You could always do community college for a couple of years and transfer credits.” One of them suggests. “Do you want to study business? Law? Medicine? I’m sure between all of us, we can pull some strings and get you into one of the best programs in the country.”

“I don’t know.” Swallowing hard, Liam reaches into his pocket and pulls out a marker. He barely manages to get the cap off before he starts drawing haphazard patterns across his jeans, trying to calm his racing heart. “I don’t know what I want to study.” He feels a little calmer but it isn’t enough. His leg starts to tap rapidly, the need for physical release nearly overwhelming. He sees Theo shift out of the corner of his eyes and exhales slowly as the other boy reaches over beneath the table and gently touches his leg. It isn’t meant to be intimate this time. It’s grounding and comforting and he slowly stops drawing, taking in a deep breath.

“Maggie, Lindsey, I heard the two of you are starting a new club? Why don’t you tell me about it?” Theo asks, his voice silk and honey as the two women immediately agree and begin to prattle on about something Liam has no interest in. He focuses on trying to take deep breaths, grateful that he hasn’t had the outburst that is still simmering faintly below his skin. It’s a dull desire now, the need to draw blood and lash out not nearly as strong, and he wants to attribute it to Theo, who is now holding his hand. But the other boy doesn’t say a word, he only nods and engages in conversation with the two women, keeping the focus from Liam.

The rest of dinner passes in a blur, Liam not bothering to keep up with the conversations around him. He’s eternally grateful when Theo suggests them all turning in for the big day tomorrow and the adults actually agree. He gets up when most of the table is empty, not wanting anyone to see the scribbled mess on his jeans. Annabeth has other plans, however, and she gently catches his elbow on the way outside. “Hey. You doing okay?” She asks softly.

“Fine. Just got a little overwhelmed. Anxiety kicks my IED into overdrive sometimes.” He admits quietly, slowing down to talk to her. Theo keeps going, giving him an encouraging smile as he heads toward the parking lot. “So you and the girls are going somewhere else for tonight?” He thought he’d heard someone say that at one point.

“Just to keep the tradition of not seeing each other 24 hours before the wedding. You think you’ll be all right with all of the other testosterone around?” She cracks a smile and Liam chuckles, nodding. “I bet Theo wouldn’t mind keeping you company.”

“What.” Liam’s cheeks redden instantly. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Honey, you are totally crushing on him. He’s a fine young man, I can’t say that I blame you. If I was a few years younger…” She smirks.

“Oh god. This is exactly why you and my mom get along. You’re both awful.” Liam groans.

“I’m just saying.” She smiles and pats him on the arm. “Go on, Liam. Go have fun with your dad tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

“See you then.” Liam nods and heads across the lot toward Theo’s truck, climbing inside. “Sorry to make you wait.”

“No worries.” Theo starts to turn his keys and pauses, glancing over at him. “You okay? Do you want to talk about it?”

“It’s okay. Just...I hate thinking about the future too much. I start to panic and it sets off my IED. Thanks for taking the heat off me in there.” Liam says quietly. “I know it’s stupid-“

“It’s not. You were bombarded by strangers and you’re surrounded by unfamiliarity. You’ve got a right to be on edge.” Theo tells him. “You handled it better than most people.”

“Doesn’t really feel that way.” Liam huffs out a small laugh. “But thanks. Seriously, you didn’t have to step in like that. I’m pretty sure I owe you.”

“Well if you’re offering…” Theo winks at him and starts the truck. “I’m kidding. Mostly.” They both share a laugh as he drives them back to Brody’s house. Liam’s barely out of the car before the groomsmen start shouting for the festivities to begin. He follows Theo into the house where the men are passing around beers, declining as one is offered. He notices Theo pass his off without a word, grabbing two soda from the fridge and handing one over. “Cheers.” He taps the can against Liam’s.

“You know, you can still drink.” Liam says as he takes a sip. “I’m just not because I don’t want to lose control.”

“I need to stay sharp, I’ve got an early morning. I agreed to pick up the in-laws and drive them around town.” Theo smiles slightly. “Besides, this way you and I can make fun of everyone getting drunk.” He winks and Liam nods, taking a sip. “It’s mostly just going to be them playing poker on the back deck and drinking and smoking cigars. You know, we could probably get away for a little while if you wanted.” Sea glass eyes drink him in and he flushes, trying not to shy away from his intense gaze.

“I-“

“Liam!” Brody appears just behind him, clapping him on the shoulder. “Come on, I want you to play a couple of rounds with us. Theo, you too.” He gestures to where the other groomsmen are pushing tables together outside.

“You’ll have to teach me.” Liam says as he turns to follow. “Mason and I only know Spades and Blackjack.”

“Strip poker is more my speed.” Theo comments casually. Liam chokes on his spit, leveling a glare over his shoulder as Brody chuckles, seemingly oblivious.

“No stripping tonight, boys. Just a nice game of poker.” He guides Liam to the chair beside his and Theo sits across from him in the only available chair left. He mouths an apology and Theo nods in understanding, gently leaning their ankles together beneath the table. Despite Brody asking for a couple of rounds, it ends up taking hours and the sun has been gone for a while when Liam finally manages to call it quits. He slips back into the house as his dad asks Theo to stay behind a moment, heading for the stairs. He’s just hit the top landing when there are footsteps behind him and strong arms wrap around his waist outside of his bedroom.

“Hey,” Theo purrs as he nips at his ear. “Guess who lost his room in the pool house for the night?”

“What?” Liam gasps as Theo sucks on a sensitive spot behind his ear. “Why-ah!” He hisses as Theo’s tongue soothes over the spot where his teeth just nipped him.

“Groomsmen too drunk to make it upstairs, so my place was easier to get them to. They’re going to be up a little longer, so your dad suggested I take the other room up here with you.” Theo hums against his neck. “I want to shower first. Still feel gross where Benji knocked his beer over my lap and arms.”

“The smell isn’t so great either.” Liam teases, gasping as Theo’s fingers press into his hips. “Theo-“

“Shower first. Apparently I need it.” Theo tugs on his ear again and drops his arms, stepping back. “Fuck, look at you. I want to devour you.”

“I’m not stopping you.” Liam says as he leads him into the bedroom. Theo closes the door and secures the lock, smirking as he eyes Liam head to toe. “You want some clean shorts for after?”

“That’d be nice.” Theo’s smile turns soft and Liam crouches by his suitcase, finding a pair of basketball shorts and tossing them over. “Thanks, gorgeous.”

“Extra towels are under the sink.” Liam says as he removes his shirt. “Try not to take too long.”

“With you in this bed, how could I want to?” Theo smirks and disappears, leaving the bathroom door cracked open. Liam scrambles out of his pants and lays down in bed, listening as the shower starts up. Theo starts to hum softly as he gets in and Liam closes his eyes, feeling content.

He doesn’t mean to fall asleep. He hadn’t even realized he was exhausted, but one minute he’s wide awake and the next he is coming to as the blankets are being draped over him. “Time is it?” He mutters, reaching for his phone, only to find it missing from the nightstand.

“Just after midnight.” Theo murmurs. A warm body slides into bed beside him, arms wrapping around his waist. “Go back to sleep, Liam. It’s okay.” He runs a hand down Liam’s bare back and he hums, dropping his head onto Theo’s chest.

“Sorry. We can do this tomorrow?” He asks softly, already falling back asleep as Theo begins to carefully comb his fingers through his hair. There’s a soft hum of agreement and warm lips on his forehead before he’s unconscious again.


	5. Chapter 5

When he next wakes, he’s alone. It’s still early in the morning, just past 8 if the clock on his nightstand is correct. Groaning, he burrows his face back against his pillow and takes a deep breath. Theo’s scent lingers and he wants to drink it all in, taking comfort in him. He’s not sure why he wants the other boy so badly and it’s a terrifying thought. Even with everyone he’s dated in the past, he’s never quite felt like this. It’s ridiculous to want to wake up next to Theo anyways. He tries to push the thought from his head, rolling over so the temptation isn’t quite as strong. The moment is short-lived when he sees a bare-chested Theo coming out of the bathroom, wearing a lopsided grin. “Hey.”

“Thought you had errands to run?” Liam asks, his chest doing something stupid at the sight of that smile. 

“I’ve got half an hour to kill. You hungry?” Theo stretches his arms over his head and Liam follows the movement, trying not to flush as he catches Theo’s smirk. “I mean, I know I look appetizing, but I’m not sure how filling I am. Unless you’re a cannibal in disguise. You aren’t, are you?”

“Gross.” Liam wrinkles his nose and climbs out of bed, pulling on his jeans from the previous night and a shirt from the top of his bag. “I could eat. You said you were picking up Annabeth’s parents this morning?” He asks, picking up the silver marker that had fallen from the pocket of his jeans and putting it back in place. 

“Yeah. I’m taking them to the wedding venue. Annabeth and the bridesmaids are going to be there all day. So we’ll have lunch to ourselves and then spend the afternoon getting ready here. Then we’ll drive over and join them an hour before the ceremony starts.” Theo says, leading him from the room and heading downstairs. “I’m short on time to cook, but rain check? I was thinking of cereal. Or I guess I could cook oatmeal.”

“Cereal is fine. I can fend for myself, you aren’t the only one who knows his way around a kitchen.” Liam teases. He’s not going to tell him that he burns almost everything. 

“Duly noted, Dunbar.” Theo smirks over his shoulder as they reach the second landing.

“Not my last name.” Liam corrects. “I took my stepdad’s name earlier in the spring. First thing I did when I turned 18. It’s Geyer now.”

“My mistake.” Theo turns down the next stairwell and jogs to the bottom. It’s quiet in the house, a little unnerving as they enter the kitchen. Liam’s not sure he could live in a place like this. There are too many empty rooms and he’s going to dread it when Brody and Annabeth leave for their honeymoon for a week and leave him all alone. The girls are going somewhere else for the time, so Liam and Theo will truly have the place to themselves. Maybe he can convince Theo to let him stay in the pool house for a few days.

They fill their bowls in silence and eat standing at the counter, Liam content to stare out the back door and watch the pool. He’s sure the hungover groomsmen won’t be up for another hour or two, so maybe he can get a few laps done in the pool. He’s starting to feel a little restless again and he knows that he really needs a dose of meds before the wedding tonight. The anger in him is an ever burning fire, one that can be dampened but never truly tamed. Physical activity helps, but he isn’t home with his punching bag or practicing on an empty lacrosse field. Maybe Brody has some secret gym hidden in his house or Theo knows of one nearby. As Theo washes up their dishes, the alarm on his phone goes off and he sighs. “Guess I should go change clothes and get going. You’ll be okay with your dad for a few hours?” He asks, tapping his fingers lightly against the counter. 

“I’ll try not to bite his head off.” Liam halfway assures with a smile. “I think I’m going to swim for a bit. I need the exercise.”

“Well, if you stay for a while, I’ll be happy to show you my favorite workout routines and spots. It’d be nice to have the company.” Theo tells him softly. Before Liam can process the words, he’s disappearing out the back door and heading for the pool house. He follows and starts for the pool, jumping as someone clears their throat behind him. Turning, he finds Brody sitting in a chair with a newspaper in his lap.

“Morning, son.”

“Hey. Morning. Surprised you aren’t still sleeping.” Liam says, slowly walking over and sitting down beside him. “You guys stayed up pretty late.”

“The rest did. I turned in not too longer after you and Theo. Did you two manage to get any sleep?” The words are spoken casually -  _ too _ casually. Liam’s eyes widen in what must be a comical fashion by the way his dad grins. “What?”

“Yes, we actually slept. Shouldn’t you be more of a parent? Encourage me not to have sex before marriage and all that jazz?” Liam asks as he sinks back into the chair.

“Liam. Since when have you ever listened to anything I’ve had to say?” Brody smiles softly, but it doesn’t take away the twinge of guilt he feels. “You’re legally an adult now. You can do what you want. I just ask that you be safe and happy.”

“I know. Sometimes it just feels hard.” He closes his eyes, head tipping back. He takes a moment to breathe, fingers pressing into his thighs for a moment. “Do you…” he hesitates and licks his lips, relaxing his fingers. “Never mind.”

“Do I what, son?”

“Are you disappointed in me?” He can’t speak the words above a murmur and shame curls low in his gut. “Because of how fucked up I turned out?”

“Liam Eugene Dun-Geyer.” Brody corrects himself and Liam can hear the pain it causes. Before, it sent a thrill through him. Now it’s just sickening. “Look at me.” Swallowing, he turns his head to find eerily similar eyes pinning him in place. “You are not a disappointment, nor a fuck up. You’re my son and I’m proud of you. I know I haven’t always acted like it, but truthfully I am. You graduated high school. You played first string lacrosse all four years of high school and made captain your last two years. You’ve taken care of your mother. I couldn’t be more proud of you.”

“But my anger-“ His throat feels tight, constricting the words as he tries to swallow around a lump. 

“Is a genetic anomaly. It’s not your fault and you can’t be held accountable for it. Sometimes I forget you have it because you hide it so well.” Brody gestures to his marker covered jeans, the silver barely standing out against the black. “But that helps?”

“That and working out relieve it best. I was actually going to go for a swim.” He says. “Mom made sure I had special markers for my clothes after I kept ruining jeans and running out of space to draw. It’s better than what I was doing before.”

“And what did you do before?”

“I picked at the skin on my wrists. I just...I don’t know. It helped. But I went too far one day and got sent to the nurse at school and they had to call an ambulance. I got stitches and put on suicide watch at the hospital. I’m not suicidal.” His jaw clenches at the memory. “I just had a bad day and I didn’t want to hurt anyone else. So I had to start seeing a therapist. She’s cool though. I like her.”

“I’m sorry. I know saying it doesn’t make up for this, but I am. I should have been there for you.” Brody reached over, gently settling his palm over his knee. “I’d really like a fresh start with you. I don’t want to put the past behind us, but I don’t want it holding is back from being close.”

“I can’t make promises. But...I might be willing to try.” Liam says slowly. 

“That’s all I ask.” Brody applies gentle pressure to his leg and stands up. “Come on. Let’s see if I have a bathing suit for you. A swim might be a good way to shake off the nerves for me.”

“You swim?” Liam asks as he gets up and follows after him. 

“I was captain of the swim team in high school.”

“I thought you were the quarterback.”

“I played multiple sports, Liam.” Chuckling, Brody guides him to the master bedroom and heads into his closet. He opens a drawer and rummages through it before pulling out a brand new pair of swim trunks, tossing them over. “Here. These should fit you. I haven’t had a chance to use them yet, but I’ve still got my old pair.”

“Thanks.” Liam heads into the bedroom to change, leaving his dad to use the bathroom. A couple of minutes later they made their way back out to the pool. He resolutely keeps his gaze from straying to the pool house, reminding himself that Theo is gone and he won’t be back for a couple of hours. Not that it means anything. This will be a hook up and nothing more, of that he is a firm believer.

They start slow, doing laps together and talking about anything and everything that comes to mind. Liam opens up about coming to terms with being bi when he was 11 years old. Brody talks about his latest business ventures and how worried he is that Tasha and Mallory are going to be a nightmare during their teen years, if they take after Annabeth. They stick to topics that won’t cause tension and, for that, Liam is grateful. It’s still a minefield to navigate, but it’s a far easier path than it would have been days prior.

The swim is short lived, but Liam appreciates every moment of it. All too soon, the groomsmen are stirring and hunting for food, so Brody attends to them. Liam spends an extra half hour on his own, pushing himself to go the extra mile, and goes back upstairs to shower and take a small nap. When he wakes, it’s to warm green eyes looking down on him and a soft hand stroking up his arm. “Hey,” Theo greets. “Almost time for lunch. Your dad wasn’t sure you were alive up here, so he asked me to come check.” His voice is teasing and light, doing things to Liam’s heart that he refuses to acknowledge. 

“Guess I wore myself out.” Liam stretches and closes his eyes again for a moment, basking in the warmth of his bed.

“Pity I didn’t do it for you.” Theo murmurs. Liam snaps his eyes open in time to see his smirk and he flushes, grabbing a pillow and lashing out. Warm laughter fills the space between them and his heart skips a beat. “Come on, best man. Time to eat and get ready.” He rubs his knuckles along Liam’s back before stepping away, seeing himself out. Liam takes a moment to appreciate the view before he gets up, heading into the bathroom. He dry swallows his pills and goes back into his bedroom, grabbing a couple of sharpies before going downstairs. He knows he can’t risk drawing on his clothes today and drawing the ire of his father or the distasteful looks of his peers. He’ll have to hide every anxious thought under his sleeves. 

Lunch passes mostly without incident. There are some grumblings from the men who drank too much, but everyone is in good spirits. Liam’s never seen his father look quite so excited or anxious about something. He can’t help but wonder if it was the same when Brody married his mother. Drawing comparisons is a dangerous game and he knows it, but he’s powerless to stop it. This. This is exactly why he can’t believe in something like love. How can you feel this way about someone twice? Love is something made up by corporations trying to sell cards and candy, network stations trying to convince you to watch their latest and greatest shows and movies with love starring at the center. It doesn’t exist. 

He manages to stay calm and collected up until the hour before they need to be dressed. His uncle has shown up, all smiles and hugs as though he’s been present Liam’s entire life instead of existing through birthday cards and Christmas money. Liam gets it, he does. The man is living in New York and he’s a wildly successful business attorney. He doesn’t have much time for traveling across the country to visit extended family. The conversation that throws Liam off-balance is finding out his grandparents will be there. He hasn’t seen them since he was a small child, before they’d moved to England. He’s had phone calls with them, but the last time he saw them he was six years old. The memories are fuzzy at best. He wants to pull out his marker and start drawing on his arm but he can’t with all eyes on him. And his uncle? He won’t understand. People rarely do. 

His breath quickens as his anxiety begins to mount and suddenly Theo is at his side, sliding the marker from his pocket. He offers his bare arm for Liam and he looks up, surprised to see understanding in those deep green eyes. “It’s okay,” Theo tells him with a reassuring smile. “Use my arm instead.”

“People are still staring,” Liam whispers as a few groomsmen glance their way. 

“So? Fuck them.” The words roll too easily from Theo’s tongue but there’s comfort in them. He nods slowly and takes the marker, popping the cap off. His attention shifts back to his uncle who is still talking about his grandparents and he relaxes, drawing a wavy line over Theo’s skin. The patterns are random and haphazard, much like his thoughts, but they bring a sense of peace that he’s been lacking. He’s able to fully engage in conversation and not worry about fucking things up, hardly paying attention to what he’s doing to Theo’s arm. They carry on that way until it’s time to get dressed and Theo takes the marker, pocketing it with a smirk. “I’ll keep it for later.” He promises before disappearing into the bathroom to get changed. Liam can’t stop smiling as he strips down with the other groomsmen, getting dressed quickly. He heads back up to his room to grab his dress shoes and then it’s time to go, the limo arriving for them. 

“See you soon, Liam. You gonna be okay?” Theo asks as they walk outside and he heads for his truck. 

“Yeah. I’ll see you after at the reception.” Liam steps up and kisses his cheek, surprising himself. “Don’t forget to save me a dance for later.”

“As soon as your toast is over.” Theo murmurs, dropping his eyes briefly to Liam’s lips. He draws back before they can kiss, smiling playfully as he goes and climbs into his truck. “Later, Liam.”

“Bye.” Liam hates the way his heart flips when Theo lifts his hand in a wave and he turns, climbing into the limo to join the other groomsmen and his father. He squeezes into the small space, cheeks lightly flushed as the groomsmen let out playful wolf whistles. The attention is thankfully stolen when his father clears his throat and starts delivering a speech about how much today means to him and how thankful he is to share it with them. It leaves Liam feeling warm inside and excited for his father, happy that he’s decided to stay and be a part of this. 

The hour before the wedding and the event itself passes in a blur. Liam spends the first hour entertaining his younger sisters and running small errands for his dad. He smiles from behind him when they’re finally at the altar, unable to keep from grinning when Annabeth shoots him an appreciative smile. The wedding is a gorgeous ceremony that goes off without a hitch and, all too soon, Liam is at the reception hall. He’s a little anxious after taking pictures for over half an hour, but when he finally makes it inside the building with the maid of honor, the fears seem to fall away when he catches Theo’s familiar grin. He fumbled his way through his best man speech, steering away from discussing any childhood memories and sticking to a simple version of how happy he is for his father and wishing the happy couple all the best. It’s worth it when his father beams with pride and Liam lifts his champagne glass in a cheer, returning the smile. 

After that, Liam grabs himself a plate of food while the first dance takes place. A shadow falls over him and he looks up, gazing into smoldering green eyes. “You did great,” Theo murmurs softly. 

“Thanks,” Liam pops a crab puff into his mouth and chews slowly. It’s hard to focus with Theo looking at him with such hunger. He eats two more and tosses the napkin, stepping closer so their chests brush together. “Theo…”

“I know.” Theo whispers. “Everyone’s distracted right now. You want to finally have our moment alone?”

“Oh, thank fuck,” Liam breathes. Theo laughs and takes him by the hands, dragging him back out of sight. They walk down a myriad of halls until they’re finally in a bathroom and can get their hands on each other. Theo wastes no time in pinning him against the wall by the door, securing the lock before his mouth is devouring Liam’s. 

Liam grips the lapels of his jacket until his knuckles turn white, licking into the heat of Theo’s mouth. A muscled leg wedges between his thighs and he groans, the sound swallowed by the other man. Heavy hands stroke down his sides and then he’s being lifted up, carried across the bathroom. His wraps his legs around Theo’s waist as his back hits another wall, groaning at the friction between them. Theo pushes into him with an animalistic need, one hand on Liam’s hip and the other cupping his jaw. He gasps as teeth suck on his lower lip, his eyes opening as Theo starts to move them again. He’s halfway seated on the counter before he comes back to himself and pushes at Theo’s shoulders. The other man lets go immediately and steps back, his eyes wide and startled. “I’m sorry-“

“It’s not that. I just want you on the counter instead. I want your thighs around my waist.” Liam admits, a flush staining his cheeks as Theo laughs. The other man hops up onto the counter and draws him close with his legs around his hips, reining him in until Liam is trapped between his legs. 

“Sorry. That wasn’t funny. Just...no one’s ever phrased it quite like that.” Theo grins and ducks his head, brushing Liam’s lips in a soft kiss. “You got a thing for my thighs, Liam?”

“Maybe so.” Liam smirks and settles his hands on Theo’s thighs. He strokes the skin there through the suit pants and they lose track of time, trading kisses and dirty thoughts until someone is knocking on the door and interrupting. Liam wouldn’t pay them any attention except that it’s Annabeth’s voice that reaches him and effectively pours ice over them both. 

“Boys? I know you might be enjoying each other, but I’d like Liam to see his sisters before they leave for the week.” She tells them. Liam drops his forehead to Theo’s shoulder with a quiet groan, the mood immediately gone. He steps back so the other man can get off the counter, both taking a moment to straighten their suits in the mirror. There’s nothing to be done about their messy hair and kiss swollen lips, but Liam can’t give a damn. He shudders as Theo catches his gaze in the mirror, smirking and tossing him a wink. Vibration against his thigh catches him off guard and he jolts, fumbling to yank his phone from his pocket. A text from Mason catches his attention and he laughs weakly, remembering his promise to send pictures of Theo. He’s yet to deliver, but he probably should while they’re still in their suits. 

“Theo?” He catches the other boy by the arm before he can start for the door. “Weird question, but can I snap a picture of us? Before we go back out there?”

“You want to start a collection of me?” Theo’s grin stretches impossibly wide and Liam laughs, smacking his arm. 

“My best friend doesn’t think someone as hot as you can exist, so I have to prove him wrong. And we look damn good,” Liam says, going for honesty. Theo raises an eyebrow and nods, reaching for Liam’s phone. He flips the camera around and presses up against his side, snapping a few quick pictures and then one with his lips pressed to Liam’s cheek. 

“Don’t forget to send them to your mom, too.” Theo chuckles. Rolling his eyes, Liam sends a couple of the shots. He adjusts his jacket one more time before going to unlock the door, flushing as Annabeth smirks at him. 

“My sisters?” He reminds, hoping she’ll drop it. 

“Half asleep, but they wanted to see you. I hope you’ll decide to stay a little longer with us. I know a week on your own here might be lonely but…then again, maybe not.” She winks and looks back at Theo with a knowing smile. The older boy smiles and disappears as they return to the main room, slipping seamlessly into the crowd. Liam follows his new stepmother across the room, where his father is holding his little sisters, pressing kisses to their foreheads before handing them to the waiting bridesmaid. 

“There you are. We were worried you’d left without telling us.” Brody chuckles softly. “Say goodbye to Liam, girls.”

“Bye,” they chorus in harmony. Liam smiles and steps closer, kissing each of their cheeks. 

“Be good, okay? I’ll see you when you come home next weekend.” He promises. “Love you both.”

“You’re really gonna stay?” Tasha asks around a yawn that seems too big for her small body. Liam chuckles and nods, lightly ruffling her hair. 

“A little bit longer. I want to spend some more time with you.” He says honestly. He hasn’t even realized that he wanted to stay, but here he is, making a promise he intends to keep. He’ll have to call Jenna and David in the morning to talk it through with them, but he’s sure they’ll understand. He needs the chance to reconnect with his biological dad and get to know his little sisters. 

“Glad to hear it, son. We can talk more in the morning before our flight for our honeymoon.” Brody smiles and squeezes his shoulder. 

“Sounds good.” Liam tells him. He turns and scans the crowd, breath hitching as he sees his grandparents give a little wave. Two strides later and he’s across the room, wrapping his grandmother in a bear hug. “Nana,” he grins as she kisses his cheek and squeezes him almost as tight. “Pops,” he adds to his grandfather as he pulls back to hug him next. 

“There you are! We were wondering if we were going to see our handsome grandson. Oh, look at you, all grown up.” His grandmother pats his face and beams. “How is your mother doing, dear? Still working at the daycare?”

“Yes, ma’am. She runs it now, took over earlier this spring.” Liam tells her. “But she sends her love to both of you.” He spends ages catching up with them, surrounded by extended members of his family that have been scattered for most of his life. He doesn’t even know how long it’s been until they’re calling for the last dance of the night before they see off the bride and groom. Excusing himself, he turns to find Theo beckoning to him from the middle of the dance floor. He can’t stop grinning as he joins the magnetic other man, sliding his arms around his neck as Theo’s go easily around his waist. “About time,” Liam murmurs as their foreheads lean together. “So, I’ve been thinking,” he begins. “Brody and Annabeth have a hotel for the night and that house is entirely too big for me to stay in by myself. What do you say we pick up where we left off earlier when we leave here? Think the pool house has enough room for me?” 

“I think my bed has plenty of room,” Theo chuckles softly. “You’re not a half bad dancer, Liam Geyer.” 

“Seriously,” Liam smiles and shakes his head. “Can I stay with you? I’m staying through the week and that house is a little daunting.”

“Sure. It’ll be our own private getaway.” Theo promises, his smile turning soft and fond. Liam’s heart flips at the sight and he shoves the foreign feeling away, swallowing hard. They don’t speak after that, Theo hums along to the music as he guides Liam in an effortless dance and he’s not willing to ruin the moment with his own negativity. When the music comes to an end, they join the rest of the guests and light sparklers to wave around as Annabeth and Brody run down the gravel path toward the limo waiting for them. They wave their goodbyes and the guests begin to scatter as the happy couple heads off. 

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Liam squeezes Theo’s hand and they hurry to his truck. From there it’s a fight to remove jackets and trade breathless kisses, pulling each other closer until Theo has to drive. Liam keeps his cool until they’ve reached the dark house and then he’s got Theo by the wrists, dragging him through the backyard. He’s short of breath and giddy as Theo unlocks the door, turning and winking over his shoulder. They leave a trail of clothes behind as they chase the paths of their desire, all scorching touches and whispered pleas as they fall into bed together. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut that you are more than welcome to skip over. It doesn't add to the plot.

Liam groans impatiently as he pins Theo against the front door, panting in his ear as he tries to grope him. The other boy curses softly and digs his shoulder back into Liam’s collarbone, forcing him to shift back with a wince. “Hurry up,” he complains as Theo fumbles with the keys. 

“You know, it would be a lot easier if someone wasn’t trying to fuck me against the door and let me get the keys out.” Theo gripes. Liam rolls his eyes and backs up, shifting as he watches Theo work to get the door open. As soon as the lock turns, he’s back to pushing Theo through the opening doorway, shoving his jacket from muscled arms. He kicks the door shut and Theo spins them, forcing Liam back against the bar of the kitchen island. “You’re so demanding,” he growls as Liam nips beneath his jaw. “Fuck, Liam. I want to take you to pieces.”

“You’d better stay true to your word,” Liam hisses as Theo’s fingers dig into his hips. 

“Think I want to tie you up,” Theo hums before capturing his lips in a filthy kiss. Electricity zings through Liam’s entire body and he arches up, rolling his hips against Theo’s erection. His own cock is rapidly swelling and he rubs himself against the other man, seeking friction desperately. “Fuck,” Theo hisses as he breaks the kiss. “Upstairs. My bed, now.” He says, his eyes dark with desire as they roam Liam’s body. 

“You have lube and condoms?” Liam asks, working to remove his shirt. As Theo nods, he smirks and tosses his jacket to the floor. He makes a dash for the stairs, struggling to remove his pants, boxers, and socks as he goes. His shirt is the last thing to go as he reaches the bed, flopping down onto his back. Theo is right behind him, opening the top drawer of his nightstand to rummage for supplies. “Theo, come on. I’m waiting.” He wriggles his hips and Theo laughs, rolling his eyes as he stands beside the mattress. 

“You are so fucking pretty right now,” Theo murmurs as his eyes drag over him slowly. 

“If you don’t get down here and do something, I’m going to be fucking you instead.” Liam warns. Theo’s eyes flash with emotion and he grabs something from the floor, tossing the supplies onto the bed as he straddles Liam. There’s a silk tie in his hands and Liam’s mouth waters as he realizes Theo was completely serious in his earlier suggestion. Fuck. This was definitely going to be one of the hottest hookups of his life. “Pineapple,” He says as he raises his wrists up above his head. Winking, he shuffles around until his wrists are by the headboard and he smirks. “That’s my word, in case you were going to ask.”

“Good to know.” Theo says. He straddles Liam’s chest and works on tying his wrists up, securing them above his head. “Liam, I really want to fuck your mouth. If it’s too much, I want you to grab my hand. That work for you?” He asks, steadying his palm against the headboard just above Liam’s bound wrists. Liam nods and reaches up to make sure he can squeeze before he settles back, nodding up at Theo.

“Good. And Theo? Don’t take it easy on me,” he says with a smirk. Theo grins in response and lifts his body up, shuffling forward to place his knees on either side of Liam’s shoulders. He lowers himself, letting the head of his cock brush teasingly over Liam’s lips, and lifts back up just as Liam’s tongue darts out to get a taste.  “Theo,” Liam whines softly. 

“Sh, I’ve got you.” Theo promises before lowering himself again, letting the head of his dick rest against Liam’s lips. He wastes no time wrapping his mouth around him, teasing his tongue across the slit as he works his lips up and over the head. Theo groans softly and Liam takes his time, alternating between tiny flicks of his tongue and powerful strokes. Theo’s knees tremble in response and he lifts his head up, taking Theo deeper. He meets his gaze and nods, silently giving his permission to properly fuck his mouth. He breathes in through his nose and relaxes his throat, groaning as Theo sinks all the way to the back of his throat in one thrust. He swallows around him, trying not to gag as he adjusts to the weight of another man on his tongue. It’s been a while since he’s done this but Theo is patient, watching him intently until he’s relaxing again. Then the real fun can begin.

Theo fucks his mouth at a brutal pace and Liam’s eyes water, the tears rolling freely down his face. He knows Theo is getting close, he can feel how he becomes more and more erratic with each thrust. Before Liam can swallow around him to make him cum, Theo pulls back abruptly and Liam whines from the loss. “Come back,” he croaks out. Theo shivers and shakes his head, moving back to straddle his waist. Leaning down, he captures Liam’s lips in a messy kiss that makes his head spin. When it’s broken so they can try and breathe again, Liam rolls his hips slightly and meets Theo’s gaze. “I want you to fuck me, but don’t touch. Edge me first.” He pleads breathlessly, shuddering as Theo’s eyes darken.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful like this. Are you sure?” Theo asks, reaching up to cup his cheek. Liam catches his thumb between his lips instead, sucking hard and nodding up at him. Groaning, Theo pulls his hand away and moves to settle himself between Liam’s legs. “Tell me where you’re sensitive,” he says as he uncaps the lube and coats his fingers. 

“My nipples,” Liam says with a groan as Theo’s finger slowly circles his hole. “Come on, I can take it.”

“I know you can. This is just more fun.” Theo says before he sinks his finger inside him. Liam whines and rocks his hips back, hissing as Theo withdraws his finger. 

“Theo-“

“I’m giving you want you asked for, be more patient.” He chides gently, working his finger back inside. He scissors Liam open, leaning down to kiss a path down his chest while his fingers work their magic.

“Fuck, Theo.” Liam groans and digs his heels into the mattress, clenching as Theo’s fingers brush against his prostate. Theo smirks in response and spends a moment stroking the sensitive bundle of nerves, watching the way Liam bucks and writhes in response. He’s already leaking precum and Theo shivers, pressing a wet kiss to Liam’s abdomen before he lifts his head up. 

“You are being so good for me right now,” Theo praises. He leans down and drags his tongue carefully beneath Liam’s dick, catching the drops that are costing his skin and collecting them on his tongue. “Taste even better,” he murmurs with a low chuckle as Liam whimpers and bucks up in frustration. 

“I need more,” Liam growls as he slams himself back down onto Theo’s fingers. He withdraws them with a groan, clicking his tongue as Liam looks at him in disbelief. 

“That wasn’t part of my plan, Liam.” He says, reaching up and viciously pinching one of his nipples. Liam yelps in response, his eyes widening as he watches Theo. “Behave yourself, don’t try and rush things.” He warns before sinking his two fingers back into him, driving them straight into his prostate. Liam curses and drops his head back, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he attempts to catch his breath when Theo withdraws again. “You said you wanted this.” Theo hums in amusement as Liam gives him a dirty look. “Change your mind?”

“Never.” Liam replies. His chest is flush with color, his lips red and swollen from where he’s been biting and sucking them between his teeth. Theo can’t resist leaning in and kissing him, working Liam open to add a third finger. As Liam sucks on his tongue, he crooks his fingers just right and presses them firmly against the tight little bundle of nerves. Liam cries out into his mouth and arches up, trembling as Theo pulls back and watches him catch his breath. “Close,” Liam murmurs weakly. “Fuck, you already have me close.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t last long.” Theo says. It sends a thrill through Liam, knowing he’s getting to Theo as much as the other boy is doing to him. He shudders, lifting his head to watch as Theo rolls on a condom and slicks himself up with lube. He exhales as Theo presses into him, shaking his head as Theo waits to give him time to adjust. He doesn’t need it. His body is on overdrive, every sensation already heightened, and he knows it won’t be much longer. He’s surprised when Theo starts with a slow pace, focusing his attention instead on playing with his nipples. Between biting them and sucking them between his lips, Liam is a goner. He rolls his hips back needing against Theo, whining as he chases a friction he can’t have. After blunt nails scratch down over his nipples, he climaxes with a choked off moan and a sob of relief. Theo’s fingers finally close around him, stroking the last few drops of cum from his spent dick, and he trembles from sensitivity as Theo continues to fuck him. Theo doesn’t last much longer, panting as he leans down to kiss him and cums shortly after. Liam languidly kisses back, feeling as if he’s on cloud nine. His wrists are released and Theo gets up, heading into the bathroom. He returns with water and a washcloth, encouraging Liam to sit up as he cleans the mess off of his chest and collarbone. 

“Fuck, that was amazing.” Liam croaks out as he finishes half the glass of water and sets it down on the nightstand. “I knew you’d be good in bed,” he adds with a low chuckle. 

“Me? Liam, you were the one who was perfect. I don’t think I’ve ever had so much fun with someone.” Theo confesses. Liam shorts softly and rolls over, hooking his leg over Theo’s waist and he presses into his side. Normally he wouldn’t be in the mood for cuddling, but he’s got a thing for Theo’s muscles and he wants to be held for once. It doesn’t have to mean anything. 

“Sex should always be fun, otherwise it’s not the same.” Liam tells him as he closed his eyes, exhaling slowly. “Let me take a nap for an hour and we can have round two. Deal?”

“Why don’t you sleep instead? You’re going to be here for a couple of weeks, there’s always time for more.” Theo promises, kissing the top of his hair. Liam’s heart does something stupid in response and he buries the feeling, shaking his head. He’s not one for making emotional connections after a good round of sex. He’s had enough one night stands to be able to shake it off almost immediately. Theo is no exception to this. 

“Fine,” Liam mumbles around a yawn. “Only because I really want to have you suck me off next time. Preferably in the shower. Yours looks plenty big enough for that,” he says as he adjusts his head on Theo’s shoulder. “Night,” he mutters. 

“Night, Liam. Sweet dreams.” Warm lips press to his hair and he feels himself being pulled under, into a land where he dreams of stormy green eyes that draw him in like a magnet. He’s helpless but to listen to their call and, all around him, Theo’s scent covers him like a security blanket and warms him to the core. For once, there are no nightmares or dreams induced by his medicine. No, not tonight. Instead, he dreams of a siren in human form that has somehow figured out how to break down his walls and worm his way into a space that Liam refuses to name. 


	7. Chapter 7

Liam wakes with his head halfway under a pillow and a warm weight blanketing half his body. He slowly shifts out from beneath Theo, smiling slightly when the other man blinks sleepily up at him. Theo lifts a hand and rubs at his face, yawning quietly. “Morning,” he rasps. 

“Morning,” Liam returns softly. “Didn’t mean to wake you, but I couldn’t get up otherwise.”

“It’s fine,” Theo assures. He rolls over and grabs his pants from the floor, pulling out his phone. “Just past 9. Breakfast?”

“That sounds awesome.” Liam grins and gets up, pulling on his boxers and his shirt. He takes a minute to look around the room, smiling as he takes in the little touches of Theo that exist. There’s a cork board covered in concert tickets and pictures of him and the Dunbar family, and a photo of him with a man he assumes must be his father. His clothes dot the floor in neat little piles, a sign of an impending need to do laundry. He gets to his feet and follows Theo downstairs, pausing as he sees the kitchen. “If you’ve got one here, why do you use the one in the house?”

“I only do that when I’m cooking for everyone. I make my lunches in here and occasionally dinner if I’m not eating with your dad and them.” Theo tells him. “We can just eat here, I had to go get groceries a couple of days ago since there’s nothing in the house now. Brody and Annabeth didn’t want anything to spoil, so we were eating the last of things.” He moves to the fridge and pulls out a carton of eggs and a packet of bacon, glancing back at Liam. “This good enough?”

“Yeah. I was gonna try and have lunch with my dad soon anyways and talk to him about staying a while longer.” Liam says, taking a seat at the bar to watch him cook. 

“Oh?” Theo glances over his shoulder, smiling. “So you’ve decided to stay?”

“I’ve got a little over a month until I’m supposed to travel with Mason. Why not spend a couple of weeks getting to know my family? I’ve barely gotten to see my sisters. And a week alone with you? That’s a nice bonus.” He smirks. 

“Well, as long as you tell me how pretty I am and feed my ego,” Theo purrs with a wink. He washes his hands and leans over the counter, dangerously close to Liam’s lips. “I’ve been told I’m delightful company.” He nips at Liam’s lower lip before pulling back, smirking as he eyes him. “And you look gorgeous covered in my marks.” Liam’s fingers fly to his throat and press in, cheeks flushing as he realizes he’s covered in hickeys from the night before. His father and Annabeth will never let him hear the end of this. 

“Just you wait,” he warns as Theo laughs and turns around to start cooking. “So how old are you? You can’t be much older than me, right?”

“19, I’ll be 20 later this year.” Theo tells him. “I’m actually taking some online classes right now, trying to graduate early at 21 with a business degree.” 

“That’s amazing. Do you know what you want to do with it?”

“I’d like to take over for one of my dad’s vineyards. There’s a couple I’m interested in, one in California and another in Spain. They’re both funded by your dad and have head project managers, but I’d like to take over for someone and run the place myself.”

“I wish I had my future planned out.” Liam sighs and slumps over the counter. “I panic every time someone asks me about it.”

“Well, what do you like to do?” Theo flips the bacon in the frying pan and glances back at him. 

“Kill zombies in video games.” Liam snorts softly. “I dunno. History has been cool to me, but I can’t do much with it. I’m too short-tempered to be a teacher and I don’t really want to be stuck in a museum or doing research in the field.” 

“You also like working out. Could be a personal trainer for someone,” Theo suggests as he dishes the eggs onto a plate. 

“I don’t think I’ve got the patience for that, either. I just...I feel directionless. I don’t know what I’m supposed to be doing or where I’m supposed to go. Everyone else has their life figured out and here I am, unable to make a decision about my future.”

“I’d trust you to be my personal trainer.” Cutting the burners off, Theo slides the bacon onto the plates and picks up one to offer to Liam. “Not everyone has their life figured out by 18. I only know what I want to do because it’s how I was raised. I’ve always ran numbers with my dad and watched his business ventures bloom and flourish. It’s in my blood. But my older sister? She’s 23 and studying abroad with no idea of what she wants to do. She’s thinking maybe she’ll live in Paris and try her hand at fashion. Our grandfather didn’t get his start until he was in his 40s. Not everyone has it all mapped out. There’s nothing wrong with not knowing right now.”

“Thanks. Maybe one day I’ll believe that.” Liam smiles weakly before starting to eat. His unease settles as he looks over at Theo, tracing his arm where random designs cover his skin. “I did that?”

“What?” Theo glances down and nods, rotating his arm. “Yeah. I don’t mind, I kind of like it.”

“It’s just a bunch of scribbles.” Liam says, stuffing another forkful of eggs in his mouth. 

“They mean something to you. They’re important, even if you don’t believe so.” Theo’s smile makes his heart flutter and he frowns slightly, dropping his gaze and finishing his breakfast. The other boy doesn’t comment and so he’s left to his thoughts, stewing in them until Theo is taking his empty plate away. His skin starts to itch and he stands up, swallowing hard. 

“Hey. I think I’m going to go for a swim.”

“You want company? I can get the pool floats out.” 

“Uh…” Liam hesitates, lifting his head to look at the other boy. There’s nothing but concern in those bright green eyes and something that is as comforting as it is frightening. He wants to draw Theo close as much as he wants to push him away. “Yeah,” he settles on after another beat. 

“Cool. I’ll meet you out there.” Theo doesn’t waste any time, turning back to clean the dishes. He exhales and strips his shirt as he walks out the front door, rolling his shoulders back. The sun is already high in the sky and beating down on him, drawing sweat before he’s made it to the pool. He sneaks a glance at the main house, but there’s no movement to be seen. Brody and Annabeth probably aren’t back from the hotel to get their belongings. He makes his way to the deep end and lifts his arms above his head, diving into the water. He doesn’t think, he just swims. Four laps later, his nerves are a little more settled and he takes a breath at the side of the pool. “Looking good,” Theo calls. He snaps his gaze over to him, lifting an eyebrow at the pizza slice pool lounger and one shaped like a doughnut. Theo tosses both into the water and then flops down onto the pizza slice, laughing as some of the water sprays Liam. 

“Jerk,” he says playfully before cupping his hands and sending water back at him. Theo grins and rolls onto his stomach, tipping his sunglasses down over his eyes as he stretched himself out. 

“Now, that’s not a very nice name for me, Liam. I prefer to be called handsome.” 

“I’m sure you do.” Liam rolls his eyes and swims over, lifting his arms onto the pool float and letting his body hang under it. 

“So, did you enjoy the wedding last night?” Theo asks, watching him over his sunglasses. 

“I much preferred the after party.” Liam smirks, pleased when Theo’s laugh vibrates through his body. 

“I’m being serious. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean, the ceremony was gorgeous and it was a great display of their love and all, but that doesn’t mean it didn’t still hurt.” He can’t help but chuckle as Theo mentions love and he shakes his head, lips twitching in amusement. 

“You’re kidding me, right?” He asks. Theo’s brow creases and he sighs, shaking his head again. “I won’t lie and say it didn’t bother me a little, but that’s life. But love? Come on, you’re smarter than that. Love isn’t real. It was made up by corporations to make money and people that needed a reason to be with each other. Love doesn’t exist.”

“You can’t be serious.” Theo says softly. When Liam nods, he raises his sunglasses and props them on top of his head. “Seriously? You’ve never fallen in love? You’ve never felt your heart pick up because of that other person that you think you’re going to spend your entire life with?”

“It’s just an endorphin rush and people get high from it. It’s not a real thing.” 

“You’re wrong.” Theo tells him gently. “Love is this beautiful thing. People write poetry and music about it, they create movies and art to show just how amazing it is. You’re telling me that’s all an endorphin rush? Sorry, I don’t buy it.”

“It’s not like you can really change my mind,” Liam laughs quietly. Theo tilts his head slightly and his smirks forms, confident and alluring. 

“That’s exactly what I’m going to do. You said you were staying, right?”

“Yeah...for like two weeks-“

“Make it three.” Theo says firmly. “Give me three weeks to prove to you, beyond a shadow of doubt, that love exists. I’ll take you through the best romance films, the best novels, everything that shows how amazing love can be. You’ll see how real it is. Three weeks.”

“And if I say no?” Liam asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“I can’t make you stay. It’s your life and your choice. But you could use the time to spend with your family, right? So why not stay an extra week?” Theo asks. “What’s the worst that can happen?” Liam knows he’s already decided when those words leave his lips. They’re constantly challenging him and they’re the reason he’s stayed for the wedding in the first place. 

“Fine. But it’s not going to be easy,” he says. His mind has been made up for ten years. No amount of pop culture is going to change any of that. 

“I like a good challenge.” Theo grins. “So you’re game?”

“Just to prove you wrong.” Liam says before lifting up and pushing down on the float. Theo laughs as he’s rolled into the water, diving under to get away from Liam. They spend the next hour wrestling in the water, playfully shoving and attempting to drag each other under to establish dominance in a game they haven’t actively created. Eventually, they’re forced to stop between breathless laughs when Brody clears his throat from the poolside and shakes his head at them.

“I should have known two teenage boys would be roughhousing in the pool. It sounded more like bears fighting.” Brody smiles fondly. “I thought you might want to see me before I left. I wanted to make sure you had a set of keys and a car to borrow before we left.” 

“Is it after lunch already?” Liam frowns and pulls himself over the edge of the pool. “Sorry. I wanted to have lunch with you and we lost track of time, I guess.”

“That’s fine.” Brody assures, handing Liam a towel. “Theo. You take care and I’ll see you when we get back. Try and keep my son out of trouble.”

“Yes sir,” Theo gives a mock salute and Liam grins, drying off as best as he can before following Brody inside. 

“So you guys will be back on Saturday?” Liam asks, shivering under the blast of AC that hits when he’s through the sliding glass door. 

“Sometime in the evening. I’m sorry that I won’t be here to spend time with you. Were you...did you mean it about staying a second week?” Brody asks softly.

“Three, if I can.” Liam swallows and sits down at the kitchen island, watching his father across the counter. “I have a lot of questions and things I want to talk to you about when you get back. I need answers.” It feels strange to admit that aloud, but his father smiles sadly in understanding and Liam knows that he gets it. It isn’t as though they’ve had the opportunities to talk over the years. Liam hasn’t let him close enough to try.

“Would you like me to come back sooner? I know you don’t want to be away from your mother for so long.” Brody attempts, clearing his throat.

“No. I won’t mind spending the week here. Theo’s pretty good company and all,” Liam laughs weakly. “And having a huge house like this to myself? It’s like a dream come true.”

“How does your mother feel about this?”

“I...haven’t exactly called and told her yet.” Liam confesses, cheeks heating up. “But I wanted to make sure it was okay with you first. Mom will understand. She’s been pushing for this kind of thing, so I doubt she’ll make a fuss or anything.”

“What if we called her together, right now?” His father suggests, tapping one finger against the counter. “Then it’s settled and we can both have some peace of mind.”

“I left my phone in the pool house.” Liam says, trying to hold back his flush as his father smirks. 

“Not a problem,” Brody reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. “You ready?” He asks, typing in the code to unlock it and sliding it between them. His finger hovers over Jenna’s name and Liam nods, knowing it’s now or never. The phone starts to ring and Brody puts it on speaker, offering Liam a hesitant smile. It rings twice before Jenna answers, ice in her voice. 

“If you’ve done something else to upset my son, Brody-“

“Hey, mom.” Liam cuts her off quietly. 

“Baby? What’s wrong, why aren’t you calling from your phone? Is everything okay?” Her tone changes immediately and Liam’s chest clenches. He can’t help but wonder if he’s the reason things are so bad between them. 

“I’m fine, mom. Promise. I..I wanted to talk to you about staying a little while longer.” He swallows hard, waiting for her to answer. When there’s only silence, he exhales slowly. “Mom?”

“Liam, if he’s trying to convince you to stay, you don’t have to. You don’t owe him anything.” Jenna says firmly. 

“It was my idea. I wanted to stay for a few weeks. I can pay for my flight ticket to be changed. I want to spend time with my sisters…and with him.”

“You’re sure this is what you want?” Jenna asks quietly. 

“Jenna, I didn’t ask Liam to stay. I would love to have him, but this was his idea. However, if you aren’t comfortable with it, then I’ll pay for his flight home.” Brody finally spoke up, his expression softening as he looked at the phone. “It might be good for him and his sisters. We’d love to have him.”

“And Annabeth? Have you talked to her?” Liam can almost hear his mother frowning. 

“No, but I will. You know as well as I that she won’t mind.” Brody assures. “She’s fond of Liam. He won’t even be alone while we’re on our honeymoon and I’m going to leave money and a credit card for him, as well as our contact information. He’s going to be okay, Jenna. I will take care of our son.”

“Are you talking about that Theo boy?"

“Mom,” Liam whines as his face warms. “Is that a yes? Can I stay?”

“Sweetheart, if you want to stay, that’s fine with me. Just make sure you call David and let him know, too. And have fun with Theo, he’s quite the handsome one.” Jenna laughs and Liam scowls, jabbing at Brody’s phone to end the call. His flush spreads further along his neck and he frowns at his father, daring him to laugh. 

“She’s going to give you an earful for hanging up on her,” is all Brody tells him. They spend the next few minutes going over the set of keys Brody is leaving behind and the list of emergency contact numbers. Liam follows his father outside to wave him and Annabeth off, hugging them both goodbye. Annabeth thanks him with a kiss on his cheek, but it’s the smile on Brody’s face that makes Liam feel happiest. He goes back to the backyard once the car is gone, smiling at the sight of Theo sprawled out in one of the lounge chairs. 

“You always this lazy?” He asks, sauntering closer. Theo doesn’t respond, the only sign he’s awake the way his head shifts to the side. Smirking, Liam throws his leg over him and sits on his lower back, chuckling as Theo lets out a quiet groan. He leans down and kisses the back of his neck, steadying his hands against his shoulder blades. “Think you might be ready for round two?”

“I think that can be arranged.” Theo hums and rolls his head further to the side, exposing his throat. “You might have to carry me inside. It’s too nice to move.”

“Come on,” Liam rubs his hands slowly down his back. “We can take a nap instead. I could always use more sleep.”

“Keep rubbing me like that and I won’t be able to move.” Theo murmurs as his breathing starts to even out. Chuckling, Liam presses a kiss to a spot behind his ear and slowly gets back up. It takes a bit of poking and prodding to get Theo on his feet but he finally does so, guiding him back to the pool house. It’s easier to get him changed from his damp swim trunks and into boxers and gym shorts, nudging him down onto the mattress. Theo goes without a fight, grabbing Liam by the waist and pulling him down beside him. 

“What are you doing?” Liam asks warily, resisting the urge to sink into those gorgeously tanned and muscled arms. 

“You said the house was big and empty on its own. So you can stay here and nap,” Theo mumbles as he lets go and allows Liam to settle in the space beside him. “Don’t worry, I’m not trying to cuddle with you.”

“I’m not afraid of cuddling.” Liam huffs. To prove his point, he wriggled his way back under Theo’s arm and against his side. 

“Didn’t say you were, cupcake. Just figured you might be against it since you don’t believe in love and all.”

“That makes no sense.”

“I’m sleepy, so sue me.” Theo shifts his head over Liam’s shoulder and breathes shallowly against his neck. “Doesn’t have to make sense to anyone but me.”

“You keep telling yourself that.” Liam sighs softly, his eyes fluttering shut. “So what’s your big plan, Theo? To make me believe in love?”

“You’ll see. It’s going to be epic. First, we sleep. Then the plan can commence. Now stop talking, I need my beauty rest.” He feels him smile against his skin and he huffs out a soft laugh, shivering as warm fingers trace over his bare skin. The thing is, the touch feels as casual as it does intimate. It feels like something he wants to keep experiencing and the thought absolutely terrifies him. This is a one time thing and, at the end of this trip, he’s never going to see Theo again. He holds tight to that as he starts to drift off, focusing on the comforting weight of Theo as opposed to the panic that’s fizzing at the edge of his thoughts. “You okay?” A soft voice asks, arm loosening from around him. 

“Fine. Sorry.” Liam murmurs, the words partially slurred as his mind struggles to latch back on to consciousness. 

“Don’t be. Just sleep, it’s okay.” Gentle patterns start to move over his skin and he exhales, releasing the panic. Some of the fog in his head clears and he focuses on the drawings from Theo, all too similar to the ones he’s used to marking over his own skin. 

“You’re good at this,” he admits as he shuffles closer against Theo. The arm squeezes around his waist again, relaxing him further into the warm body beside him. 

“Nah. I think I’m just getting good at reading you.” Liam doesn’t have a chance to dissect or ask what those words mean. He’s unconscious before he can work his mouth open, head rolling against Theo’s.


	8. Chapter 8

When he wakes again, it’s to the smell of coffee a few feet away. He rolls toward it, frowning as he reaches and someone chuckles nearby. “Theo?” Blinking slowly, he tilts his head back and looks up at the other man. “Time is it?”

“Just after 3. I was thinking we could order a pizza and start on my assignment for you.”

“Assignment?” Liam furrows his brow, sitting up slowly and leaning back against the headboard.

“Making you believe in love.” Theo replies, offering his half empty coffee cup. “First up, I was thinking we take advantage of the house being empty and put the movie room to good use.”

“Movie room?” Liam accepts the cup, taking a small sip.

“Yeah. Brody’s got a built-in home theatre. Surprised you haven’t gone and found it yet. It’s got an incredible projector, reclining chairs, and a popcorn machine. Don’t tell on me, but sometimes I put a movie on in there when I babysit. The girls have fun and usually fall asleep after a movie or halfway through the second. So I carry them to bed and go back to finishing whatever Disney movie they were on. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve had popcorn for dinner.” Theo chuckles, a fond note in his voice.

“Aside from right now, do you spend a lot of time here?”

“It’s basically my second home. My dad isn’t around a whole lot, him and whatever wife he’s on.” Theo smiles, but it doesn’t quite touch his eyes. “Enough about me. Come on, I’ll show you around.” Getting up, he offers his hand to Liam and pulls him to his feet. “So, a few movies,” he says as he leads him downstairs through the pool house, “and then I’m going to show you the power of romance and love. No way you won’t believe after I’m through with you.”

“So, what’s the plan? Show me sappy movies of toxic relationships and convince me that’s how love exists?” Liam snorts, following Theo outside. “That’s not really a smart plan.”

“Didn’t say it was. The movies are just phase one, Liam. Not all romance movies have toxic relationships. No, I’m going to show you love through more practical means.” He nudges him gently with his elbow, smirking. “You’ve gotta see it with your own eyes. I can show you all the movies in the world, read you poetry that drones on and on, and belt out the greatest love songs you’ve ever heard. None of that is going to change your mind.”

“So then why show me movies? You just said it wasn’t going to change my mind.” Liam says, following him through the house and to a door that leads to the basement.

“It’s all about setting the foundation, making yourself susceptible to belief. You need to see what a healthy relationship can look like and it’s easy to show you in a movie as opposed to pointing to strangers on the street and trying to fabricate their story.” Theo hits the lights and leads him down, stepping aside so Liam can get the full effect for himself. His breath catches for a moment as he takes in the size of the room and the comfortable looking recliners and bean bag chairs. In the corner, he can see two more doors and he nudges Theo. The older boy follows his gaze and smiles slightly. “Right is the bathroom, left is popcorn machine and movie storage.”

“Do I get to choose?” Liam asks, already knowing the answer as he strolls to a bean bag chair and flops down onto it.

“Not at all.” Theo chuckles. “Don’t you trust me?”

“The terrifying thing? I do.” Liam admits, so quietly he isn’t sure that Theo hears him. He settles in as Theo maneuvers around the room, trying not to think too much as the screen turns on and the film begins. A moment later Theo is joining him, offering a bowl of popcorn and a bottled soda. “I thought we were getting pizza?”

“We can after this. Figured it was still too early for dinner, 5 seems a little more reasonable. Besides, who watches movies without popcorn?”

“Heathens.” Liam says with mock sincerity, lips twitching into an easy grin. “ _My Big Fat Greek Wedding_. Seriously?” He rolls his eyes at the title. “Isn’t this a giant chick flick? God, you’d get along with my mother just fine.”

“Shut up and enjoy the movie,” Theo lightly kicks his ankle, chuckling. “You’re not one of those people that talks the entire time, are you?”

“Only when I’m bored to tears.” Liam replies easily. “But you’re a pretty nice distraction.” He settles his hand on Theo’s thigh, squeezing lightly.

“Menace,” he says with a quiet laugh. “Watch the movie, not me.”

“But you’re such a pretty picture.” Liam winks over at him, loving the light pink that dusts his cheeks. “Did I really make you blush?”

“Shut up,” the color deepens.

“Fuck, why are you so hot?” Liam moves the popcorn bowl to the floor and crawls into Theo’s lap. He hugs his waist with his knees and steadies both hands on his chest, dipping his head down to catch his lips in a slow kiss. Theo groans softly and grips his waist, eyes slipping shut as they lose themselves in the kiss. It turns to something more, something that’s a filthy slide of tongues and clash of teeth. Liam doesn’t know how long they spend making out, but it feels like hours before Theo is finally pushing him from his lap, a fond but annoyed look on his face.

“You’ve missed the entire introduction to the movie,” he complains.

“Oops.” Liam grins wickedly and pats him on the thigh. “I’ll behave now. Scout’s honor.”

“Like you were a Boy Scout,” Theo mutters. He tips his head back and takes a breath, slouching further down into the bean bag. “Liam Geyer, you’re an absolute menace. Trying to foil my plans with seduction. I see right through you.”

“I’ll behave and enjoy the movie. Promise.” Liam tells him, reaching for the popcorn bowl to set between them. He holds himself to his word, focusing on the movie despite the fact that he can feel Theo’s eyes on him every so often. It sends a small thrill of excitement up his spine and he stifles it, telling himself they can have sex again later. That’s all it is. That’s all it’s allowed to be.

Almost four hours and a large pizza later, the credits to _Love, Actually_ roll across the screen and Theo grins over at him. “Well? What did you think?”

“They were better than most romantic comedies I’ve seen with my mother,” Liam confesses. He’d almost cried during both. Almost. But he isn’t going to give up that knowledge. Just because love doesn’t exist doesn’t mean he can’t be emotional, dammit.

“Well, at least you’re honest.” Theo chuckles. “So, now I just need to formulate my master plan. In the meantime, tell me something. I’m curious,” he shifts to face Liam and taps his fingers against his leg. “Why don’t you believe in love? What’s the root of the problem?”

“Surprised you didn’t ask that first,” Liam utters with a half smirk. Theo tips his head in agreement and he sighs, shrugging as he turns to mirror the other boy. “It just...doesn’t. It’s not some magic, blinding force that pulls people together and makes them happy. People aren’t just made for each other. Like I said before, people just get an endorphin rush and they call it love. It’s bullshit. Love is supposed to be this fire, right? This thing that consumes you and makes shit better? But it doesn’t. My parents said they loved each other and they split up and got married a second time to someone else.”

“Why can’t you fall in love more than once?” Theo asks softly.

“Because then it’s not really love, is it? You’re feeling the same emotions that you claimed to feel for someone else. It doesn’t work that way.” Liam exhales softly. “If love existed, people wouldn’t cheat and leave each other. Families wouldn’t break up. And what about the people who get complacent and stay together because it’s what they’re used to? They’re only hurting each other and they do it in the name of love. People claim to be in love and swear to devote their lives to each other and they want a divorce six months later and say it was the biggest mistake of their life. Love is a beautiful concept. It is. But it’s not real.”

“I’m sorry that you feel that way. I don’t have all of the answers.” Theo admits, reaching over and settling his hand on Liam’s knee. “I completely understand why you don’t believe in love. You’ve been through a lot. I can’t take any of that away and, if you really don’t want to do this, then you don’t have to. Last thing I want to do is push anything on you that you don’t want to do.”

“No, it’s okay.” Liam covers his hand and squeezes gently. “I don’t mind. You’re an optimistic kind of guy and you’re one of the smartest people I know and I’ve only just met you. So if someone like you can believe in love, then maybe there’s something to it after all. Besides, I’m taking it as a challenge and I’m not really one to back down.”

“Duly noted.” Theo smiles and leans in, kissing his cheek softly. “Let’s get this cleaned up and we can head back to my room. Just for sleep,” he adds with a low chuckle as Liam pouts at him. “I want us up bright and early for a run.”

“How early is bright and early?” Liam asks, dreading the answer when Theo smirks and gets up with the pizza box and empty bowl. “Theo?” He asks, trailing after him into the projection room with a whine. “Theo? Theo, tell me.” He presses as the other boy ignores him and begins to shut everything down. “Theo!”

“I’ll wake you up.” Theo assures, guiding him from the room and up to the kitchen. He rinses out the popcorn bowl and tells Liam where it goes, settling the pizza box on top of the counter. “We can take it out tomorrow evening.” He says, shrugging one shoulder as he leads Liam out to the darkened back patio. After locking up the house, they head to Theo’s room and Liam strips down for bed without a second thought. His cheeks heat when Theo’s eyes rake over him, but the other boy says nothing, only removing his shirt and crawling into bed beside him. They don’t cuddle this time but as Liam’s drifting off to sleep, he swears he feels the phantom touch of someone else’s hand in his own.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun isn’t even up when Liam is shaken awake. He groans and buries his head further beneath the pillow, whining softly as Theo chuckles from beside him. Is this a thing? Is he always going to wake up to Theo laughing at his expense? The thought makes his chest tighten and his head spin. No, this is just a hookup. He repeats that a few times until he’s relaxed again and he rolls over, blinking owlishly up at the other boy. Theo smirks down at him, cup of coffee held in his hands, and clears his throat. “Come on, rise and shine.” He says. Liam groans louder and eyes Theo, surprised to find him dressed in running gear and a light jacket.

“Sleep. Sun isn’t even awake so neither should I be,” he mutters before shoving his head further under the pillow.

“Liam, you promised to let me show you the power of love. This is phase two. You can sleep more in the car.” 

“We have to go somewhere?” Liam’s voice cracks slightly and he flushes, grateful for the dark. 

“Just put on some running clothes and we’ll be good to go. We can shower when we get back. Seriously, get up. We don’t want to be late.” Something in Theo’s voice has him slowly getting up, rubbing at his eyes. 

“You so owe me,” he tells him before getting to his feet.

“Anything.” Theo promises, making his chest flutter in response. He frowns and takes a step, surprised to find his suitcase sitting a few feet away. Raising an eyebrow at Theo, he walks over to it and digs through the carefully packed clothing. “Sorry, I just thought you might want your stuff since you were going to stay here for the next few days. If I overstepped-”

“It’s cool, man. Just didn’t expect it.” Liam says as he pulls on his favorite pair of running shorts and a tank top. “Coffee for me?”

“Figured you could use the pick me up. We can stop for breakfast on our way back into town.”

“We’re leaving town? Oh god, you are taking me into the wilderness to kill me. Tell my mom she’s the best and Mason can  _ not _ have my game systems.” 

“Dork,” Theo exhales a soft laugh. “I told you that I’d take you to my favorite place to run.” He hands over the coffee mug and leads Liam downstairs, where his tennis shoes are waiting for him. He doesn’t ask, just murmurs a tired thanks as he slides into them and follows Theo out. It’s a bit chillier than he’s expecting, despite the fact that it’s summer, and he can’t help but shiver. He follows Theo to his truck and drains the last of the coffee as he climbs inside, setting the empty mug in the cupholder. 

‘We going far?” He asks, rubbing at his eyes again as he leans into the passenger door and puts his head on the window.

“Not too far from here. You can sleep again.” Theo assures as he starts the truck, shrugging out of his lightweight jacket. He hands it over and Liam accepts it blindly, wrapping up without a second thought. He hums out his thanks and lets his eyes fall shut, squirming until his legs are tucked beneath himself and angled off to the side toward Theo. This time he doesn’t quite sleep, but he dozes in and out of full awareness until he feels the truck come to a halt. Before Theo can say his name, his stretches out with a jaw cracking yawn and sits up to open the door. He takes the jacket with him and shivers lightly, walking around the front of the truck and offering it to the other boy. “Keep it. I’m not that cold,” he says with a small shrug. “Come on. Trail is this way.”

“Where are we?” Liam asks as they fall into step together, maneuvering down a dirt path. He squints at the horizon to their left, but it’s still too dark to make out much except what may or may not be a field.

“A vineyard that your dad financed with mine. It backs up right against these gorgeous cliffs. Don’t worry, you aren’t in any danger of falling off. I know these trails like the back of my hand.”

“Yeah, but it’s dark.” Liam frowns. “I don’t see why we had to do this right now.” 

“You will.” Theo reaches for his hand and guides him for a while until the pre-dawn light has started to glow around them. He breaks into a light jog and Liam does the same, shadowing him down a winding path with too many twists and turns for his liking. They alternate between sprinting and jogging for a while until Theo slows to a walk up the last stretch of the path. “You ready?”

“I guess.” Liam shrugs one shoulder as he follows Theo the last few steps to look out over the valley. His breath catches in his throat at the sight. Deep oranges and purples paint the sky, the sun steadily rising above the horizon and chasing away the lingering darkness. It’s breathtaking, the way the sun lights up the vineyard at the base of the cliff. It seems to stretch on for miles and the sun made it look ethereal. Exhaling slowly, he turns his blinding grin to Theo to find the other boy watching him. Soft lips turn up at the corners, warmth flooding those stunning green eyes. “What?” Liam asks, self-conscious as he lifts his hand to wipe at his face. 

“Nothing.” Theo smiles and shakes his head. “So? Tell me, Liam. Was it worth getting up early?”

“To see the sunrise?” Liam shifts his gaze back to the horizon and finds himself nodding slowly. The view is absolutely breathtaking. “You know, it’s perfect. Not sure what it has to do with love, though.” He confesses, shooting a lifted eyebrow over at him.

“This one doesn’t. Though I could say that love is beautiful and imitates the beauty of everyday life. That’s not half bad, actually.” Theo grins, winking at him. “Love is all about the little things that we take for granted. We accept that the sun rises and sets every day, but we never really stop to appreciate it for what it’s worth. It’s a small part of our everyday lives. Love is about doing the little things in a relationship, things that get overlooked, but they’re a staple to the foundation of it all.”

“You pulled all of that out of your ass,” Liam chuckles and nudges him gently with his elbow. “Still. Not half bad.”

“I’m quick on my feet.” Theo winks and nudges him back. “Race you back to the bottom?”

“That doesn’t seem fair. You know the path already!” Liam laughs and jabs his elbow lightly into his ribs before he turns and begins sprinting down the path. Theo’s laugh echoes from behind him and he can’t stop smiling as he rounds the curve, putting his legs to good use. He doesn’t end up winning the race, not with Theo matching his speed with longer strides, but he’s breathless and can’t stop smiling when they return to the truck. Aside from Mason, he’s never enjoyed spending time with someone like this. It’s refreshing.

He feels more awake and alert when they pull into Brody’s driveway, sun warm on his skin and making sweat prickle on the back of his neck. He knows they need to shower quickly so they can go and fill the rumbling of his stomach, but his hunger is for something more. As they reach the bathroom in Theo’s place, all it takes is a snap of the waistband of his shorts and a well-aimed sultry smile to get the other boy right where he wants him. Everything is messy and perfect, exactly what Liam wants it to be. They join together under the spray of the shower, knocking limbs and trading kisses, unable to stop between peals of laughter and pants for more. 

An hour later, Liam’s back in the truck and feeling even better despite his stomach’s displeasure with him. He’s staved off food for too long and he knows that, if he isn’t fed soon, he’ll be irritable and restless. He tells Theo and the other boy nods in understanding, promising he will feed him. “There’s a great coffee shop on the other side of town,” Theo says as he pulls out onto the main road. “They sell some fantastic sandwiches and the pastries are on point.”

“I don’t care, I just want something edible.” Liam says, rubbing his stomach. “How far away is this place?”

“Ten minutes on the freeway. You’ll have food soon, I promise.” Theo tosses him an easy smile that he’s helpless but to return. Something about seeing the other man so happy and carefree puts an ease in him that he can’t quite explain. “Here, you can shuffle through my phone and play whatever you like. Three songs and we’ll be pulling into the parking lot.”

“It’s password protected.” Liam tells him, turning the phone back toward him so he can unlock it.

“185937,” Theo recites without looking at him. “Like you’re going to use it to do any harm.” He adds, glancing over with a chuckle to see Liam’s mouth slightly parted.

“You don’t know that. I could hack into your bank account or go through the porn collection you have.” Liam says, swiping over and opening up a music app.

“If you were a great hacker, you wouldn’t have needed my password.” Theo reminds, lips tugging up at the corners. 

“Or I’m tricking you into thinking I’m not a threat. Then I’m going to steal all of your money.” Liam jokes as he starts to scroll through playlists. 

“Well, better that than going through my porn collection. The good stuff is on my tablet.” 

“I’ll investigate that claim later. Jesus, how do you have so many playlists? I have like three. You have….fifty-seven?!”

“Don’t judge.” Theo shoots him a sly grin as he slows to a stop at a red light. “They all have a purpose.”

“Some of these are for days of the week and for the genre mood you’re in? How…” Liam shakes his head and finally picks one at random, clicking shuffle. “Sleeping With Sirens? Classic pop punk.”

“I sense your judgment about how I organize. You just wish you were as meticulous as me.” Theo chuckles softly, starting again as the light changes. “What are your three playlists?”

“One for the gym, one for driving, and then one that is just what I liked on their suggested songs.” Liam answers with a slight shrug. “That’s all I really need. Who needs a Monday reggae playlist?”

“Okay, that one might be a little extreme. But I was feeling the vibes and it was a great start to that week.” Theo says, pulling slowly onto the freeway. “Oh no…” he mutters as they come around the curve and he has to grind to a halt. Liam catches himself against the dashboard with his hand, frowning as he glowers at the completely still traffic lying ahead of them.

“What’s going on?” Liam asks, as though Theo somehow knows what’s going on.

“Give me my phone.” Theo takes the device back and taps quickly through his apps, opening one for directions. “Says there is an accident….no….three accidents up ahead.”

“What? Theo, no. No. That can’t be right.” Liam says as his stomach growls loudly in response. “Are you serious?”

“The GPS doesn’t lie, Liam. I am so sorry. If I could back up and get us back onto the main road, I’d do it in a heartbeat.” Theo sighs, putting the truck in park and loosening his hands around the steering wheel. “Looks like we’re stuck here.”

“Oh god, I’m going to have to gnaw off my own leg for survival.” Liam whines. He knows he sounds childish but dammit, he’s hungry. Couple that with his natural rise to anger and they’re in for a fun time. “Don’t these people know that I’m starving?”

“I’m pretty sure they didn’t cause an accident just to stop you from eating.” Theo tells him. Liam starts to hear something over the music, growing louder and louder with each second. He squints up at the sky to see a helicopter circling overhead, making him grimace. “Shit. Must be pretty bad if they’re going to airlift people.” Theo whispers from beside him.

“Now I feel like a jackass.” Huffing, Liam slumps back in his seat. His skin is starting to prickle and he grabs his marker from his pocket, uncapping it.

“You okay?” Theo asks softly.

“No.” He rolls his eyes and exhales slowly, shaking his head. “I should have eaten earlier. I wasn’t lying when I said I get irritable when I don’t eat. I hate being stuck like this and it hasn’t even been two minutes.”

“It’s okay to be frustrated. You’ve probably also got a high metabolism. I should have thought to grab something sooner since we worked out this morning. This is my fault.” Theo says softly. Something in his voice makes Liam glance over and the guilt claws through him, ripping him like he’s a ribbon when he sees Theo looking down.

“It’s not. It’s just shitty luck, don’t beat yourself up. It’s not like you caused the car accidents.” He says gently. “You’re not the one to blame. It’s no one’s fault. I’m being grouchy because I’ve got a medical condition, remember?” 

“Even more reason you should have eaten sooner. But, you’re right.” Slowly, Theo’s smile returns and his breath catches for a moment. Why are his teeth so fucking white? “No one’s fault. Let’s just try and pass the time, yeah?”

“You got an idea?” Liam asks, lifting an eyebrow.

“As a matter of fact, I do. You’d say we have similar tastes in music, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Liam says slowly. “Why?”

“I thought we could play a little game. Guess the song? I know it sounds dumb, but it’s better than just sitting here waiting and all.” Theo shrugs one shoulder. 

“Challenge accepted, Raeken. You’re going down.” Liam smirks and straightens up. “My turn first?”

“Sure. I’ll play a few seconds of the song first and see if you can guess it. If you can’t, I’ll skip through and play more. If you can’t figure it out, I get a point. But if you do figure it out, you get the point.”

“And what can I do with these points? Can I trade them in for something?” Liam asks, smirking and licking his lips.

“Sure. Fifteen points and I’ll let you….hm, I dunno yet. I’ll think of something. At least, I will if you can actually score that many points.” Theo winks and takes a moment to scroll through his phone. A moment later, a song starts to play and Liam grins.

“Easy. Band is Avenged Sevenfold and song is  _ Clairvoyant Disease.  _ Was that really supposed to stump me?”

“Just a little warm up.” Theo grins and hands his phone over. For the next twenty minutes, they play the ridiculous little game. Occasionally, one of them pauses and tells the other about the time they heard the song for the first time, but mostly it’s just fun guessing titles and artists. Liam can almost forget about his hunger and the fact that they haven’t moved in twenty minutes. Almost.

It’s after another ten minutes that they are able to slowly crawl forward, but Liam’s starting to feel restless again. He can’t focus on the song playing through the speakers and he snaps at Theo, irritation bubbling just under the surface as he starts to draw on his arm again. But all too soon, he’s running out of space on his skin and he somehow forgot to grab the special ones for his jeans. It only serves to make him angrier, a low growl of annoyance slipping through his teeth. Wordlessly, he watches as Theo rolls up his sleeve and extends his arm. The other boy doesn’t say anything, his eyes fixed on the road as he slowly moves them onto the freeway and into the crawling flow of traffic. Liam draws haphazard patterns and small spirals, gazing out the windshield as they crawl past the first accident. 

“Dear god,” he whispers, stilling his fingers in motion. Two cars are flipped on their sides, smoke rolling off in great plumes. There’s a third on the other side of the low concrete wall that has been completely turned over and, as the firefighters step back, Liam can see a black body bag being moved into the back of a waiting ambulance. 

“Don’t look.” Theo murmured softly, glancing over at him. As Liam’s stomach growls unhappily, Theo gestures to the backseat. “Check my gym bag. I think there’s a granola bar or two hidden back there in my stuff.” He says, mouth pulling into a grimace as the truck grinds to a halt for the second time. “For fuck’s sakes,” he mutters.

“I’ll check.” Liam unbuckles himself and shifts around in his seat, bending over to rummage through the bag. He finds a granola bar hidden under a small stack of clothes and pulls it out, waving it victoriously as he turns to face Theo. “You were right!”

“Go for it.” Theo says, smiling and shaking his head as Liam starts to break it in half. “Consider it half of your prize for winning the game.”

“Half?” He frowns, rolling down part of the wrapper. 

“The other half is me buying breakfast for you. I owe it to you.” Theo says, stretching his arms in front of him. “Doesn’t look like we’re moving again any time soon.” He sighs. 

“The accidents weren’t your fault. You really don’t owe me anything.” Liam tries, biting the inside of his cheek.

“I don’t mind. Besides, a gentleman always pays on a date.” Theo winks over at him, leaning his head against the window. “I’m definitely trying to be a gentleman here.”

“This doesn’t count as a date. You didn’t plan this out.” 

“Who says I didn’t?” Smirking, Theo reaches for the volume and turns it up a little. “Being serenaded by punk pop bands and spending free time with you? Sounds like a date to me.”

“The point isn’t about spending time with me. It’s about proving love exists, right?” Liam asks around a mouthful of the bar. He swallows and licks the corners of his lips, stomach heating as warm green eyes track the movement. 

“It is, you’re right. I can figure it out and make it work.” Theo says. “Why isn’t this romantic?”

“Because we’re stuck in traffic and haven’t moved and I’m hungry and grouchy as fuck.” Liam deadpans, taking another large bite of the bar. “Doesn’t exactly scream Hallmark romance to me, you know?”

“I think it is about love.” Theo smiles softly over at him. “Love can be about spending time with each other in crazy situations and seeing each other at low points and not caring whether or not your partner is hangry. It’s about doing little things like listening to music and playing silly games in the car to pass the time.” He sits up a little straighter, the truck slowly crawling forward again. “Love doesn’t have to be big gestures. It can be small things like sharing little anecdotes while stuck in traffic, sharing parts of yourself that you usually never think twice about. And definitely letting the other person have the entire granola bar when they’re hungry.”

“You pulled that from your ass,” Liam tells him. Still, he can’t deny that it almost sounds...nice. Almost. A very,  _ very  _ small part of him, almost microscopic really, wants that. But only a little bit.

“Maybe. Doesn’t mean none of it is true.” Theo chuckles. “Looks like we’re finally making some progress.” He adds as the traffic starts to open up again, shifting from the single lane back into two lanes. “Congrats, Geyer. You survived a traffic jam and you didn’t have to gnaw off your own leg. I’m proud of you.”

“Shut up.” Liam says, feeling his cheeks heat up. “You’re the worst.”

“Probably. But you kind of like me, otherwise you wouldn’t have put up with me for this long. I must be doing something right.” Theo grins over at him and Liam sucks in a quiet breath, his chest doing something funny again. Why does he have to be right? 

“Or maybe I just find you less annoying than other people and I tolerate you,” he says because it’s the only thing that comes to mind. Theo barks out a startled laugh, his shoulders shaking from the force of it.

“You’re right. I’m a nuisance at best. God, your humor is perfect. Dry wit and you’re all bark, maybe a smidge of bite to you.”

“I think your thighs prove I’ve got a wicked set of canines.” Liam says, feeling a small bit of pride when it’s Theo’s turn to flush. “I bet I could leave a few more marks. You know, just to prove that there’s a  _ lot  _ more bite to me than you know.”

“I wouldn’t mind. You certainly didn’t hear me complaining in the shower.” Theo chuckles lowly and heat coils low in his belly. Whatever this thing is between him and Theo, it isn’t going away any time soon. He’d expected it to just be a quick fuck, out of his system once the deed was gone, but something tells him that this time it most certainly is not the case.


	10. Chapter 10

“Where are you taking me?” Liam asks as he packs his swim trunks in a bag. “I don’t understand why we can’t cook here,” he adds.

“Because here doesn’t have the right tools that I need.” Theo says, picking up a different set of keys from his nightstand. “Besides, consider this an adventure.”

“Is it one that’s going to end in my arrest?” Liam asks, grinning when Theo rolls his eyes at him. They leave the pool house in unison, heading for the truck. Just yesterday, Liam had bought himself a pair of sunglasses for the vehicle. He slides them on after lifting them from the cup holder, stretching his legs out and tossing his bag down onto the floor. 

“You look comfortable.” Theo says teasingly. Liam flips him off and glances at the mirror outside of his window, grinning. The pink frames might seem a little tacky but he thinks they look good. It isn’t like Theo didn’t buy himself a pair of teal glasses with decorative rhinestones. Their mall trip may or may not have ended with the two teenage boys raiding Claire’s. Liam will still swear it was for gifts for his sisters and not his own amusement.

“Fuck you,” he answers flippantly. Theo’s laugh fills the cab and he grins, buckling in as the truck rumbles to life. “Seriously. No hints?”

“I don’t think so. I kind of like seeing you riled up like this. You really don’t like surprises, do you?”

“Surprises are for lame people, Theo. And we aren’t lame.”

“Says the boy wearing powder pink sunglasses.” The other boy snorts. 

“They look good. At least mine don’t have rhinestones on them.” He retorts.

“They still say ‘baby girl’ on the side.” 

“What?” Liam rips off the sunglasses and squints at the side, frowning at the white words glaring up at him. “Dammit.”

“Don’t worry, they look cute on you.” Theo chuckles again and Liam tosses his sunglasses at him, snatching them back before Theo can grab them. “Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to distract the driver?”

“I….shut up.” Huffing, he crosses his arms and looks out the window. He’s surprised to find them driving away from the city, rather than toward it. “I guess my surprise date isn’t about us taking private culinary lessons at a restaurant?”

“No, but that could have been fun. What would it have proven to you about love?” Theo asks, curiosity coloring his voice.

“That we’re able to bond over our taste buds and fall even more in love because of the scent of our passion and the fruits of our labor.” He’s immensely proud of himself when Theo full on belly laughs, bending over the steering wheel slightly. His entire body shakes from the force of it and Liam watches, completely hooked by the way his entire face lights up and his eyes sparkle with mirth. Fuck. 

“They was the lamest excuse I have ever heard,” Theo tells him when he’s almost in total control of himself again. He wipes at the corners of his eyes, collecting the tears that have gathered in them. “Fuck, Liam. That was amazing. So, so awful.”

“Well, I just tried to sound exactly like you.” He replies cheekily, earning himself another few chuckles.

“Are my explanations that bad?”

“Nah.” Liam tries to sound as casual as possible, but he knows he means it. “You’re really good at explaining things. I’m just a hard skeptic to convince.”

“You have valid reasons, though. Don’t sell yourself short.” Theo shoots him a soft look that he doesn’t know how to read. “So, I know you told me your reasons a couple of nights ago, but I’m genuinely curious. Anything else that keeps you from believing in love? You ever thought you’ve felt it before?” 

“I…” Liam hesitates, shifting in his seat. Has he? He wants to say no, but that wouldn’t be entirely true. Theo deserves nothing but the truth, he’s been so kind and patient despite everything these past few days. “Once, maybe.” He confesses, so softly he isn’t sure the other boy hears him. “I dated a girl during my sophomore year of high school. It didn’t end well.”

“I’m sorry.” Theo says. The strange thing? Liam believes him. 

“You don’t owe me an apology. You didn’t do anything wrong. She did, but we don’t really talk anymore. Occasionally I see her posting on Instagram, but that’s about it.” Liam picks lightly at a thread in his jeans, keeping his gaze downcast. “Her name was Hayden, I met her back in middle school. Accidentally punched her in the face and gave her a black eye for our yearbook photos. She returned the favor.” He smiles slightly from the memory, thinking back. “I didn’t see her much again until we were sophomores in high school and we had history class together. She stuck gum to my chair on the first day and said she was feeling vengeful. We had a pretty tumultuous relationship. One minute we were making out, the next we were screaming that we never wanted to see each other again. God, I thought she was everything. She was beautiful and funny and rude and mean spirited at times and I just found her refreshing from the cheerleaders and preps at our school. Plus, the sex was amazing, I know I sound shallow, but I really, really cared about her. I did.” He swallows the lump forming in his throat, fixing his gaze firmly out the windshield.

“What happened?” Theo coaxes softly. 

“One day, I told her I was going home instead of going to lacrosse practice. But I’d forgotten my charger in my gym bag, so I had to drive back to school and get it. I found her...fuck, she was on her knees sucking off the co-captain of the team. She didn’t even try and deny it when I confronted her after. I was fucking humiliated and everyone knew it. My so-called teammates had just...they didn’t fucking tell me. She wouldn’t talk to me face to face, she sent me these stupid texts and said we were finished. Like she was the one who got to decide when we were through, like I wasn’t the one who got hurt. She skipped town a couple of days later, or so her sister said. I think she just went into hiding until she had her baby.” He snorts bitterly, screwing his eyes shut as he draws in a ragged breath. 

“That’s fucked up and awful of her.” Theo’s voice breaks the silence and he shrugs, clearing his throat. 

“It was shitty. I just never understood her reasoning. She never tried to explain herself or defend herself. Not having closure was the hardest part.”

“She really never told you why?”

“No.” He opens his eyes and scrubs his hand against them hastily, clenching his jaw. “But she’s engaged to some trucker now. Pregnant for a second time, almost eight months if I’m right.”

“Screw her.” Theo says quietly. “You didn’t deserve any of that and she should have given you some closure. It’s an awful thing, to never know.”

“Thing is, I always saw myself settling down with her. Then we broke up and...well, that was a pipe dream. I started sleeping around and focused on doing everything I could to forget her. Hasn’t really worked, but I don’t give a damn about her anymore, so that’s a start.”

“I would do anything to take that kind of pain away.” Theo tells him. He reaches over and takes him by the hand, squeezing it gently as he rests it on top of Liam’s thigh. “You know it’s not your fault, right? She is just a shitty person.”

“Yeah. Took me almost two years to figure out, but I did. Doesn’t mean it doesn’t still hurt sometimes.” Liam looks down at their joined hands, at Theo’s thumb rubbing soothing lines over the pulse in his wrist. “I don’t miss her anymore, haven’t for a year now. I’m pretty proud of that.”

“Me too.” Theo smiles over at him. The truck begins to slow down and he looks up to find them turning into the driveway of an impressive looking home, the entire property gated. As Theo puts in a pin code at the gate, he shifts forward to the edge of his seat to watch the modern mansion grow as they drive closer to it. From here, he can see that the sides of the house are painted a sleek gray and, as they park around the back, he’s amazed to see it’s wall to wall glass panels. 

“Damn,” he whistles lowly. “This is impressive. Where are we?” He asks, grabbing his bag and climbing out.

“My house.” He snaps his head around to give Theo a wide-eyed look. “I know. It’s flashy, right? My dad has expensive taste.” Shaking his head, he pulls the unfamiliar key ring from his pocket and leads Liam to the house. He disarms the alarm system as they go in through the back door, rubbing at his upper arm. “Well. Welcome to my humble abode.”

“Dude. This place is…” Liam slowly walks further into the living room, whistling again. There are truly no words for how amazing the house is. The furniture is sleek and modern, as though it had come straight out of a millennial decorating magazine. Everything has a chrome shine to it, from black marble floors to the sleek silver accent decor. “I thought you weren’t staying here at all? Like, your dad was out of town?” He asks, running his fingers along the edge of the coffee table. It’s dust free and the air is clean and fresh, not stale as he might have anticipated with no one living here for over a month.

“He is. But he paid the cleaning staff to come through twice a week. The gardener keeps the lawn looking pristine, the maid makes sure there’s not a trace of dust, and I’m pretty sure his butler washes his cars once a week. My dad is loaded.” Theo admits, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

“You don’t sound happy about that. Theo...what are we doing here?” Liam asks gently, raising his eyebrows at the other boy.

“I wasn’t lying to you about cooking you a home cooked meal. I texted my dad’s chef yesterday and asked if he would get what I needed for us. I...maybe it’s dumb, but I thought you might be into having sushi with me.” There’s a hesitance in Theo’s voice that’s unfamiliar to him. He decides immediately that he hates it. 

“Sushi sounds amazing. But you said a chef…” he begins slowly, unsure of how to ask. 

“Right. I was going to make it for us, is the thing. I know how. But if you’re uncomfortable with it, we can go somewhere else.” 

“Theo. I wasn’t lying when I said I trusted you.” Liam assures, turning and squeezing his arm. “Now, are you going to show me to the kitchen so we can wash our hands and get started?”

“I’m supposed to be cooking for you.” Theo says, but he grins and guides Liam into a kitchen that looks far too sterile and tidy. Every piece of equipment is top notch and, for a moment, he wishes Jenna were there to see it. She would be doubled over in laughter. She hated fancy new technology, she had been hard pressed to get a smart phone until flip phones had become almost obsolete. 

“So, what’s first on the agenda?” Liam asks when they’ve both washed their hands and gotten out the ingredients. 

“Rinsing the rice. Recipe says to do it five times and let it sit and dry. Then we’ll cook it.” Theo says, flipping through a recipe book that he’d pulled from one of the drawers. “Actually, you can probably help get the fillings ready while I handle the rice. Don’t worry, I’ll walk you through each step.”

“You say that like you’ve done this before. Have you?” Liam asks, furrowing his brows as he clears the space in front of him and grabs the cutting board.

“I spent a lot of time in the kitchen while I was growing up.” Theo says, glancing over for a moment. “I didn’t have much else to do to pass the time and my dad was never really around. Always honeymooning with his next wife or sleeping with a mistress or two. So the chefs here practically raised me. They taught me how to cook and how to speak different languages. I did a lot of homework at these countertops.”

“You’re bilingual?”

“Multilingual if you want to get technical. Spanish, a little Italian, some French, and I can speak Japanese, I’m absolute garbage at reading it though. German though, German I can read.” Theo says casually, turning on the sink and pouring the rice into a colander. 

“You sound like an ideal ambassador.” Liam chuckles, beginning to cut the cucumbers into thin slices and eating a few that he botched. “Sounds pretty lonely. Can I ask you something?”

“You just did.”

“Ha, you’re hilarious.” Liam rolls his eyes. “How can you believe in love? With everything with your dad…” he hesitates, biting the inside of his cheek. He doesn’t want to offend the other guy, but he’s so damn curious. 

“I guess I’m just an optimist. And...just because I haven’t seen it in my own family doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist. One of my favorite things to do is people watch. I used to go to the ice skating rink downtown and I’d spend hours on the ice, watching couples go by. I was totally mesmerized. I was eight years old when I saw someone propose to someone else. It was...it was magical. There are no other words for it. I’ve always wanted that. So why not believe in it and hope that eventually I can have that kind of love? It’s not killing me to wait for the right person to come along.”

“It just...it sounds lonely. Waiting and holding onto hope like that. Hope can be an awful thing.”

“Sometimes, sure. But it’s not like I’m holding onto this picture of the perfect person that’s never going to exist, I’m just holding onto the hope that I’ll find a love that makes me happy. Doesn’t matter if it happens at twenty-eight or eighty, I just...I believe it’s out there. I’m holding onto joy and hoping it finds me and makes me as starstruck as it did when I was eight years old.”

“I don’t know how you do it.” Liam whispers. “You make it sound so easy, like there’s all the time in the world and it’s just going to be that simple.”

“Why does it have to be hard? Love is about communication. As long as you’re honest and open, wanting to make things work, I don’t see the downside.” Theo says. Liam doesn’t have an argument for that. He bites the inside of his cheek and contemplates the words, losing himself in thought. He’s startled for a moment when Michael Jackson starts to play from a few feet away and Theo smiles apologetically, turning down the volume on his phone and sliding it across the counter. 

Liam’s surprised at how easy this feels. He’s not used to cooking without his mom prattling on in the background with David, but he finds that he likes the peace he finds with Theo. Aside from a few directions here and there, they work with no words, just the music filling the space around them. It isn’t until the third song that Liam catches on and he huffs a small laugh, shaking his head slightly. He’s not shocked to realize that they’re listening to some of the greatest love ballads of all time. When he catches on and looks over at Theo, the other boy stifles a smile against his shoulder but says nothing. Almost an hour later, when they’ve finally finished rolling the sushi and washed their hands for the umpteenth time, Theo steps back and holds out his hand.

“What do you want?” Liam asks, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Liam! I can’t believe you forgot our song.” Theo mock gasps, hand covering his heart. It takes a moment to place the song but when he does, he smiles slightly. It’s the song they had danced to at the wedding,  _ I’ll Be  _ by Edwin McCain. A great song, if he’s being honest. Not that Theo needs to know that. 

“We have a song? I thought that was something only couples had.” He comments, taking Theo’s outstretched hand. Warmth floods through him at the touch and Theo pulls him close, arm settling across the small of his back while his other hand stays fixed around Liam’s.

“Sh, you’re ruining it. This is part of your love journey. Just accept it and move on.”

“Love journey?” Liam raises an eyebrow, trying not to laugh. “You’re ridiculous.”

“I am,” Theo agrees before dipping him low. He curses and grabs onto the other boy who only smirks down at him, leaning in and kissing the tip of his nose before straightening back up. He releases Liam and gives a bow with a flourish, beaming as he lifts his head up. “Thank you, thank you. Please, no autographs at this time.”

“You’re a moron.” Liam says, turning to grab the sushi that’s been waiting for them. He attempts to pop the roll into his mouth, but Theo is faster, snatching it from his fingers with an overly dramatic gasp. “Hey!”

“You are going to eat my hard-cooked meal properly.” Rummaging through the drawers for a moment, Theo produces a pair of sleek red and black chopsticks. “Here. Use these.”

“Are you serious?” Liam asks, watching him procure a bottle of soy sauce from the fridge. Theo pours some into a small saucer and slides it between them, picking up an additional set of chopsticks.

“As serious as the grave. I worked hard on this meal and you’re going to enjoy it properly.”

“Fifty percent of the credit goes to me, asshole. And hey, where’s my drink for dinner?” He’s only joking, but Theo snaps his fingers and straightens up, turning back to the fridge. He pulls out a bottle of wine and grabs two glasses from beneath the countertop, smirking. 

“Plum wine. It goes best with sushi. But if you hate it, I have other things.” He tells Liam. He lifts himself up onto the countertop, setting his knees off to the side so one leg can dangle freely. 

“I don’t mind at all. I’m willing to try just about anything.” Smiling, Liam lifts the chopsticks up and snatches the first piece of sushi. He tries not to squirm under the weight of Theo’s stare and he dips it carefully into the sauce before lifting the piece to his lips. “Mm,” he groans softly when he’s devoured it in one bite. “Fuck, Theo. Maybe you and I should become traveling chefs. This is...it’s like I’m at a real restaurant.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Theo says before spearing himself a piece to enjoy. “Good to know my childhood paid off.” He sounds casual, almost too casual, and it makes Liam look up at him. There’s a shadow over his face and his eyes are somewhere else, along with the rest of him. When he reaches over and sets his hand on Theo’s knee, the other boy jumps and looks down at him. “Sorry,” he murmurs. 

“Don’t be. I just didn’t want to lose you in that pretty head of yours.” The compliment rolls so naturally off his tongue that it takes him by surprise. Theo smiles fondly in response, covering his hand with his own as he reaches for another piece of sushi. 

“Can’t do that now, can I? I have someone gorgeous to entertain.” His smile softens, becoming something sincere, and Liam’s chest does another swoop. He shifts uncomfortably from it but doesn’t dare take his hand back, not when it’s helping to ground his friend. They finish eating the sushi in relative silence, the phone between them continuing to whisper confessions of love between the beats of 808s. They have a playful fight with their chopsticks over the last piece of sushi and Liam leans in, catching it between his lips right as Theo attempts to do the same. He grins around the piece and it makes the other boy laugh, shaking his head as he tries his best to chew the piece and swallow. As he finishes, Theo collects the empty plate and chopsticks and takes them to the sink. It’s a quick cleanup from there, they’d cleaned most dishes as they went, and after a quick wipe down of the counter the kitchen looks as spotless as it did when they’d first entered. 

“Now that you’ve wined and dined me, how about the grand tour?” Liam asks. He wants to see the rest of the house, to see how much of it seems to hemorrhage money the way the living room and kitchen do. Admittedly, he’s curious to know what Theo’s room looks like. Does the other boy flaunt his wealth? Does it look like a normal teenage bedroom? Does it hold any memories? He’s yet to see a picture frame or any sign of a person living here. It’s too sterile for his liking and Theo, he’s the opposite of that. Theo embodies warmth. 

“I guess you’ve earned it.” Theo grins and wipes his hands on a dish towel, nodding. “Come on. We’ll start down here and we can finish with my next surprise.”

“Oh good. I was wondering what I needed my swim trunks for.” Liam smirks and follows Theo from the kitchen, stretching his arms above his head. He grabs their bags and follows Theo through the living room, keeping an eye out for any family photos. Just as he suspected, the walls were barren except for the cold metal decorations that they passed. There’s a single mirror in the entryway hallway above a pristine oak table, an ornate blue marble bowl sitting on top. He’s only half paying attention when Theo points out his father’s bedroom and a small downstairs bathroom that’s surprisingly simple in comparison. They brush through the study that’s wall to wall with bound leather books, foreign titles catching Liam’s eye, but he can’t place any of them. There’s an office of high tech computers and touch screens and a wine room that’s sealed behind a wooden sliding door. When Theo takes him by the hand, he feels his stomach flip as their fingers lace together. 

“I think it’s time for your surprise.” Theo says, leading him up the stairs. 

“You’re not going to tell me how this proves love is real?” Liam raises an eyebrow at his back and Theo laughs, turning with a smile playing at the edges of his mouth. 

“Maybe when the date is over. Right now, it isn’t.” Theo says. He guides him through an open doorway and Liam pauses, glancing around the slate grey room. There’s a king sized bed with silken grey sheets and a couple of bookshelves against the wall. A nightstand with an alarm clock and a planner on top, a framed picture of a woman standing with a younger version of Theo. 

“Your mom?” He asks, taking a step toward the bed. 

“My aunt, actually. My mom’s sister.” Theo tells him. “Why don’t you get changed in here and give me a second to get things set up?”

“In the bathroom? Now I’m curious.” Liam turns and Theo winks at him before disappearing and shutting the door. He takes his time exploring the room, a little disappointed there aren’t that many personal touches. The pool house at Brody’s looks far more welcoming than the bedroom. He can’t help but wonder if Theo had used the space to build himself a home away from home, a place that truly reflected him. He pulls aside the door for the walk in closet, breath catching at the row of suits that’s laid out before him. It feels like he’s stepped straight onto the set for a photoshoot for a GQ magazine. Liam runs his fingers gently along the smooth material, sighing softly. This isn’t the room of a teenage boy. It’s the room of someone who has grown up far too quickly and never had time to enjoy himself fully. 

“Liam?” Theo’s voice carries from the bedroom and he steps back, walking out of the closet  and easing the door shut. “You haven’t changed.” Theo frowns slightly. “You okay? You look...I dunno. I can’t quite place it.”

“I was just thinking. It’s nothing.” Liam says, tugging his shirt over his head. He strips down and grabs his bag, changing into his swim trunks. “I’m still not understanding why I’m getting dressed just to go into the shower with you.”

“Because we aren’t getting in the shower.” Theo smiles and opens the bathroom door, gesturing him inside. Candlelight flickers across the wall as he steps inside and the sight steals his breath. The hardwood tile floors are cool beneath his feet as he steps into the room, turning to admire the wall of windows that face the forest outside. He hadn’t even realized it was getting dark outside, the last glow of the sunset seeping over the horizon. There’s a gorgeous stone wall that leads up to the high ceiling and, at its base, a jacuzzi tub that’s waiting for them with a roaring fire set into the stone. Candles are set in a semi circle around the jacuzzi, a few set on the higher stones jutting out from the wall. 

“This…” Liam whispers, feeling as though any noise he makes will break the tranquil peace that’s surrounding them. 

“You like it?” Theo smiles against his neck, placing a soft kiss to the underside of his jaw. “If my dad can have his wine cellar and his library, I think I’m entitled to a nice bath.”

“I think your dad has way too much money.” Liam turns, pecking Theo on the lips. “You gonna romance me or not?”

“The power of love will shine, just you wait.” Theo grins and gestures to the jacuzzi, “after you.” Stepping into the tub, Liam can’t help but groan softly as the warm water laps at his legs. He sinks down into the jasmine scented water and shifts so his back is against one of the walls, watching as Theo descends into the water. 

“It’s unfair that everything you do looks sexy.” Liam says, waiting for Theo to get seated. He shuffles closer with a smirk, moving his hands onto the other boy’s shoulders as he slips into his lap. His knees lock around Theo’s waist as he settles down against him, leaning their foreheads together. “If this is what love entails, count me in.”

“It’s not all about sex, you know.” Warm hands grip his hips but they don’t try to remove him. “This is more than that. Sure, you can be in love and have sex, but sex doesn’t prove you’re in love.”

“Trust me, I know. I’ve had more than my share of one night stands.” Liam tells him. “What about the cooking? Tell me, how does this make me believe in love?” As much as he wants to dive in and claim those inviting lips, he resists. Something tells him that this is more important than his sex drive.

“I did this because I thought you should see the domestic side of love. We didn’t have to go out and showcase ourselves to the rest of the population, we were able to bond right here in a home. We had fun making something together, didn’t we?” Theo shifts one of his hands, gently cupping Liam’s cheek.

“And the hot tub?” He murmurs, exhaling shakily. 

“Well, that just shows how spontaneous and exciting love can be. Surprises can be really nice.” Theo says simply. His thumb rubs gently over Liam’s skin and something in him clenches, churning and stirring something else. He swallows hard, feeling his heart start to race as he looks down into honest green eyes. He’s too afraid to name the look he finds there, so he leans in instead, claiming Theo’s lips in a heated kiss. There will be time to analyze his feelings later, right now he wants to spend more time exploring the firm muscles flexing beneath his fingertips.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild smut when Liam finds Theo near the end of this chapter.

“Okay, the others I could understand.” Liam started as he pulled the black padding over his chest, securing the straps. “But this? This just seems like something out of the  _ Twilight Zone  _ and I can’t make the connection. Shouldn’t dates be about spending time together? Not trying to blow each other away?” He pulls on one of the black gloves sticking from his back pocket, working his fingers inside. “I can think of far more fun things to blow.” He looks up just to see a trace of pink tint Theo’s cheeks and the other boy rolls his eyes, reaching out to shove him lightly.

“This is going to be fun and cathartic. Come on, you can’t say you don’t enjoy things like this.” He’s not wrong. Liam’s loved paintball since Mason’s mom decided they were old enough to give it a try and took them to their first match. It’s an exhilarating release for his anger and all pent up frustration. He’s surprised to admit that he hasn’t faced as much anger in the past couple of days as he’s used to, but he attributes that to lack of stressors. Theo has been making everything fun and exciting and he’s not overbearing. Actually, it’s kind of cute the amount of detail he’s putting into all of the dates and explanations. Liam may or may not be keeping a list that he shares with Mason every day. He keeps telling himself it’s a pros and cons list so at the end of his stay, he has scientific evidence to back up his claim that love still doesn’t exist.

“I just can’t wait to wipe the smirk off of your face, pretty boy.” He answers instead, securing his second glove in place. He grabs a gun and moves forward to listen to the woman giving instructions to the group, toes curling in excitement. It’s not going to be long before they’re released into the field and he can’t wait. From what he’s seen so far, there seems to be a decent wooden shed that he might be able to climb from behind. He’s not above sneaking around and getting the drop on Theo. A little friendly competition is just what he needs to get his blood pumping. And if he’s already thinking of ways to relieve the adrenaline rush and pressure, well, who can really blame him?

As soon as they’re released and given sixty seconds to get into position, Liam darts across the field. He doesn’t bother trying to keep track of Theo, he’s far more interested in watching the other kids scramble to hide. Most are just a year or two younger, though he thinks there might be a couple of 20-year-olds running around. He watches one girl drop down behind a hay bale for cover, aiming her gun and leaning in to view the scope. He reaches the cabin just as the time runs out and he spins, shooting the girl in the back. “Are you kidding me?” She turns and shoots him an ugly look and he shrugs, ducking around the corner of the cabin just as a glob of yellow paint explodes into the frame behind him. He uses the empty window to boost himself up, grabbing the edge of the roof and dragging himself up. It’s an easy position and gives him view of most of the field. The only thing he has to worry about is someone sneaking up from behind, but he doubts that’s going to happen. Settling in, he lowers his gaze to the scope and tries to find Theo on the field.

For the first few minutes, it’s an explosion of color every time a target is struck. Liam doesn’t even have to pull the trigger, watching as most of the others take themselves out. He watches them exit the field in small clusters until the number is dwindling and there are only a small handful of players left. He knows there are two women laying low in a ditch, easy for him to pick off, and there’s one little boy who is surprisingly fast crouched out behind a tree. He hasn’t seen Theo yet and that’s what worries him. It’s unsettling, knowing that he’s accounted for every shot and every other person, but the other boy is dead silent. 

His phone buzzes against his thigh and he curses, pulling it out and raising an eyebrow as Theo’s name flashes across the screen. He doesn’t want to answer, it could be a trick, but he can’t resist the other boy. “Yeah?” He answers, keeping his voice low. There’s a breathy laugh on the other end that sends desire straight through his veins like wildfire.

“Looking good up there, Liam. Almost didn’t see you.” Theo whispers, voice low and just a little rough. “I think maybe you should come down here and join me for some fun. Let the other three take care of each other for a few minutes.” 

“You’re trying to get me out of the game and it won’t work.” Liam says, shifting slightly. He’s about to hang up when Theo fucking moans in his ear, low and positively sinful. It makes him ache and he rocks his hips subconsciously, shuddering from the sound he’s making. “That’s not fucking fair,” he hisses out. “Where are you?” he scans the field again and Theo chuckles, soft and warm in his ear. 

“Closer than you think,” he purrs, “now come and find me.” The line clicks dead and Liam swears through his teeth, biting down on his lip and chewing it roughly. He checks his scope again and watches the two girls begin to sneak around the edge of the field, clearly searching for those still in play. They’ll be occupied for a bit longer. He shuffles to the edge of the roof and drops down quietly, tensing as he listens for any sign of Theo. When there’s nothing, he edges away from the cabin and crouches himself low to the ground. He sticks to the line of trees behind him for cover until he comes around the corner, a low chuckle escaping him as he sees the top of a shed. It’s buried down in a ditch, explaining why he hadn’t been able to see it from his hideout, but it has a clear vantage sight of the cabin. He slides down the small descent and eases the door open, gun at the ready. He’s not prepared for what he sees in front of him.

Theo’s pants are around his ankles, his boxers dragged just below the swell of his ass. He’s holding his phone in front of him and, from the reflection, Liam can see his other hand is wrapped around his cock. “Thought a picture might entice you better.” Theo says casually, pressing the lock button on the side of his phone. 

“And what’s my prize?” Liam asks, stepping in further and shutting the door. 

“I guess you’ll have to decide.” Theo murmurs, looking over his shoulder with a sultry smile. Liam’s drops his gun to the ground and steps forward, shoving Theo back against the walls of the shed. They creak dangerously from the force and he smirks, leaning in and biting down on the juncture of his neck and collarbone. “Fuck,” Theo groans and grips Liam by the hips hard enough to leave bruises. 

“Thought these dates weren’t supposed to be about sex?” Liam asks, bringing his hand up and licking over his palm. He drops it between them and grips Theo’s cock, slowly dragging it through his fist. 

“It’s not. But you weren’t any closer to finding me, so I thought I’d entice you a little.” Theo sighs, dropping his head back for a moment. “We can’t do this here.”

“You started it,” he feels the need to point out as he works to give Theo an impressive hickey. “I’m just here to get the job done.”

“Oh, is that all?” Theo asks, breath hitching as precum leaks from his slit. Liam smirks and catches it with his thumb, lifting it to get a taste. His smirk stretches as he wraps his tongue around the digit and sucks slowly, loving how Theo’s eyes darken in response and a whimper escapes him. “Liam…”

“You’re right.” He hums, reaching for the waistband of his boxers. He snaps the elastic into Theo’s skin as he pulls them back up, tucking the other boy away and giving his dick a nice pat. “We really shouldn’t do this here.” 

“You’re going to kill me,” Theo groans as he drops his head down toward his chest. “Seriously? Those lips...that smile…”

“This gun…” Liam finishes. He lifts it and splatters paint before Theo has time to react, watching the spread of purple bloom over his chest. The other boy hisses in pain and he knows it’s going to bruise from such a close range. He almost feels apologetic for it. “Guess they’ll teach you not to tease me,” He adds airily, stepping toward the door. “And Theo?” He glances back, reaching for the door handle. “If you’re going to play dirty, you should learn how to do it right.” Pulling the door open, he takes a step and blue paint hits his shoulder, splattering across his jaw. He looks up in surprise to see the little boy from before smirking down at him from the top of the small hill.

“Ha! I win! I beat you!” The boy crows before darting away, leaving Liam dumbfounded and Theo chuckling behind him. The other boy gently knocked shoulders with Liam and starts up the hill, heading back to return their equipment, he scrambles after him with a grin, pulling off his vest as they walk.

“So,” he asks with a playful nudge against his shoulder. “You going to tell me why we are on this date? What does paintball do? Relieve stress? Get the blood pumping for sex? Show that you can let out your inner anger in better ways than yelling at your partner?”

“Just shows that even couples in love have a competitive side and there’s nothing wrong with it. In the end, you’re always able to come back together, even if you disagree. I was going to have us work together and take out the other players to show you cooperation and working together, but that plan backfired.” Theo admits, cheeks rosy as he hands over his gun to a woman collecting them. “Thanks.”

“You’re the one that made it backfire.” Liam reminds him as they step outside and head for the parking lot. He rubs a hand across the back of his neck, grimacing at the sweat collected there. He definitely wants a shower, maybe he can convince Theo to join him for some fun. “Your plan was kind of awful.”

“I got bored, what can I say? I thought you’d at least appreciate it.” Theo grins and leans in, kissing the corner of his lips. “Back to the pool house?”

“Sure. You can scrub my back in the shower...after you make a mess on it.” He boldly gropes the other boy through his pants, shooting him a cocky smirk as he breaks away and climbs into the truck. From the look on Theo’s face, it’s going to be a fun afternoon.


	12. Chapter 12

“I’m bored,” Liam whines as he tips his head backwards over the edge of the bed. The world looks ridiculous upside down and some blood rushes to his head, making him feel funny. He rolls onto his stomach to right the problem, watching Theo where he’s shaving in front of the bathroom mirror. Well. He isn’t completely shaving, more like doing a tidy little trim. Liam can’t wait to feel it rubbing against his body later.

“You’ve said it no less than eleven times,” Theo says without bothering to look over at him. Rude.

“Well, the twelfth time makes it official. I’m bored out of my mind and you’re just...not entertaining me. Isn’t there anything else to do in this town?” He huffs, stretching his legs out behind him until both knees give a satisfying pop.

“I told you, we’ve got to wait until we can go to the amusement park this weekend. The heat index is too high today and I really don’t want you to get heat stroke and then have to deal with the wrath of your father.” Theo says, turning on the sink. He cleans his face and then the basin before drying himself on a towel hanging over the bathroom door. “I told you we could go and watch movies, but you said that was boring.”

“Because we’ve watched a movie almost every night and we never finish it. I want to actually explore town, you know? Let’s go for a drive!” He sits up abruptly, the bed creaking under his movement. “Come on, Theo. Don’t tell me your idea of fun is just lounging around, wasting the day away. Don’t you want to go do something spontaneous?”

“I’m learning that, when it comes to you, spontaneous usually includes a blowjob on the side of the road or in a cramped bathroom stall.” Theo replies easily. “Forgive me for wanting to be just a little less slutty.”

“Hey, slutty is a great look on you. I love it when you’re on your knees for me or you’ve got your fingers in my hair.” Liam smirks. “No sex today. I promise. I just need to get out of here. I’m tired of staring at these same four walls.”

“Liam, we’ve been here for two hours. We just had lunch downtown.” Theo reminds with a gentle eye roll and soft sigh of exasperation. “We had to come back here for your markers and then you decided that you didn’t want to go to the mall again, so we’ve been sitting here, waiting on you to suggest something. Still waiting,” he adds as he crosses the room and begins to rummage through the closet. Liam turns as he goes, taking a moment to appreciate the glorious display of muscle. There are tiny red scratches across his skin and quite a few impressive hickeys. He’s definitely going to miss this when his dad and Annabeth return from their honeymoon in a few days.

“Let’s just drive around and see what happens,” Liam suggests. “If we can’t find anything, I’ll stop bitching and we can do what you want to do. I promise.”

“Right.” Theo eyes him skeptically as he pulls a tight white shirt over his head. Liam wants to pin him down to the bed and suck his nipples through the material, but he restrains himself. Huh. Maybe he’s a sex addict. Can that really be helped with the body of a Greek god standing before him? One that is sinfully gorgeous and downright amazing in bed. 

“I’m serious. Let’s just drive and see where the road takes us. I’ll pay your gas money,” he adds as an afterthought. 

“Deal.” Theo agrees, walking around the bed and picking up his keys from the nightstand. “If you complain again, you’re riding back in the bed of the truck.” He adds with a firm look, pocketing his wallet and phone. 

“But what about the heat index?” Liam grins when Theo squints at him. “You said it yourself, you don’t want me to get heat stroke.”

“You’re insufferable,” Theo tells him. He takes it as a compliment, especially when the other boy smiles. He’s surprised that they haven’t fought yet, especially courtesy of his IED. He’s been subdued the past few days and he can’t help but continue to attribute that to Theo. There’s something perfectly calming about the other boy that settles like a security blanket beneath his skin, wrapping him in waves of calm and tranquility. He’s half afraid that it won’t last, but he doesn’t want to press his luck, so he tries not to question it. 

“You like me because I am,” he says instead as he heads down the stairs, he feels just a little bit triumphant when he feels Theo’s gaze fixed firmly on his ass. He bounds for the truck, tipping his head back to the sweltering sun overhead. The heat here feels different than it does in Cali and he welcomes it, though he knows he’ll be complaining again in a few hours. He’d just have to try to do it less with Theo around. Maybe he could call Mason and bitch to him for a while. As Theo joins him and starts the truck, he can’t help but feel as though everything is perfect. 

It’s a short-lived feeling when they actually start driving. He starts to feel restless, squirming in his seat as they draw closer to the city. Thankfully, Theo holds his tongue and he doesn’t have to worry about being mocked or told that he’s being annoying. If it had been Mason in the car, his best friend would have probably left him stranded on the side of the road by now. They pass by the city limits sign and he turns to look out the window, bouncing his leg as they start past a small cluster of shops. The names of each pass in a blur but one coming up stands out to him, the neon sign like a beacon luring him in.

“Theo, pull over there.” He says, pointing at the next parking lot. The other boy does as told, idling his truck as he pulls into a parking spot. 

“A tattoo parlor? Really?” Theo asks, turning to him with a curious look.

“Could be fun to check out. Maybe I could get a piercing while I’m here. Or you could. I can think of a few places it might look good,” he winks and slides out of the truck, letting the door fall shut behind him. The engine is killed almost immediately and Theo joins him on the sidewalk, the car lock sounding behind them.

“I’m going on the record to say that this is a terrible idea,” Theo says, grabbing the door and holding it open for him. “Didn’t your dad kind of freak out that first night you were here when you drew all over your skin?”

“He totally did,” Liam shrugs and steps into blissful air conditioning. He’s surprised at how empty the parlor is, that there isn’t much hustle and bustle going on. In the back, he thinks he can hear the faint buzz of a tattoo gun, but he might just be imagining it. He approaches the counter and spies a little black book on the counter, inviting him to take a peek at the work inside by the employed artists. He flips idly through the pages, propping one elbow on the counter as he leans up against it to wait. Inside, there are glossy images of tattoos in gorgeous watercolors, vibrant hues against pale and olive tanned skin, each with a name set beneath it. Something inside of him stirs as he skims through the pages, engrossing him to the point that he doesn’t even notice the older man on the other side of the counter. Theo pointedly clears his throat from behind him and he jumps, looking up to find soft hazel eyes watching him across the counter.

“Can I help you with something?” The man asks, offering him a faint smile that reveals two adorable bunny teeth. 

“Uh...do you guys do walk-in appointments?” Liam asks.

“Usually no, but today we’re pretty free. I can do it. You know what you want or where?” 

“No...not really,” Liam admits. His cheeks flush with color as the man levels an eyebrow at him. “This was kind of a spur of the moment thing. Something small, for sure. I don’t have the money for anything huge and I know color costs more, right?”

“Yeah. For something small, you’re looking at anything from $35 to about $80 and it depends on placement. You want to look through a couple more books and see if anything sparks your interest?” 

“That would be nic-” Liam begins before tilting his head slightly and focusing on the music overhead.  _ ‘I can take a beating like a good pair of headphones _ ,’ came tinnily through the speakers and he grinned slightly, thinking back to the last time he had seen Walk the Moon in concert. “Actually, I think I know exactly what I want. Could you do it here on my forearm?” He asks, tracing a space just beneath his elbow.

“Sure. Got a picture or something? Or do you want me to freestyle draw it?”

“Do you have a piece of paper? I can give you a rough sketch if that works,” Liam offers. 

“Sure thing,” the man says as he steps back from the counter. He disappears around the corner and returns a moment later, offering a black ink pen and a piece of computer paper. Liam sets it against the paper and takes a moment, envisioning his idea before plotting it down. It’s a little rough around the edges, but he doesn’t think it’s half bad for such a short time sketching it out. 

“Whoa,” Theo says from beside him. 

“Not bad, kid.” The man takes back his pen and nods down at the paper. “You want it just like this or cleaner around these edges?”

“If you could clean it up a little, that would be great.” Liam beams. “Price?”

“Just black ink? Sixty even. Give me a couple of minutes to set up shop. Derek Hale, by the way.” He offers his hand across the counter. 

“Liam Geyer. This is my friend, Theo.” He shakes his hand and steps back, sliding his hands into his pockets. “Thanks for doing this so short notice.”

“You’re not the first. Got your license? Just need to scan it and make sure you’re of age, though I’d say you’re at least eighteen if the beard scruff is anything to go by.” Derek chuckles and takes the requested item as Liam hands it over. 

“Thank god. Whenever I shave, I look like a twelve year old.” Liam says. 

“Can confirm.” Theo adds with a soft chuckle. Liam elbows him, watching as Derek walks away to make a copy of his license. “It’s true, baby face. You and those pretty blue eyes make you look like you’re sixteen,” he reaches out and lightly boops Liam on his nose, making him grin. 

“Shut up. It’s not my fault I look young.” Liam grumbles lightly, no true bite in his words. Theo’s grin only widens and Liam is helpless but to return it, watching the other boy’s face light up. Did he always have to look so pretty?

“Never said it was. I’m certainly not complaining, either.” Theo winks and walks away, going to a small coffee table that’s sitting by the far wall. He flips through a black book on the table and Liam takes the time to examine the art on the walls, his pulse quickening as he sees the decorated skin everywhere. Tattoos have always fascinated him. He remembers his mom’s brother carrying him around at Christmas when he was younger and how infatuated he had been tracing the ink on the man’s arm. His uncle had spun wonderful stories when he was a child of each tattoo coming to life on his skin. He can still feel the phantom disappointment when he’d grown older and his mother had explained he wouldn’t be able to have tattoos that sprouted to life as his uncle had taught him. 

Before long, Derek is calling him back to a station and begins prepping his arm for his tattoo. It’s all too easy to fall into a conversation with the man despite his brief answers to Liam’s questions. But as they talk more, the older man opens up and Liam’s able to ask the things he’s really curious about. How Derek got into the tattoo business, what he loved about it, and a million other things about the job itself. He can’t explain what’s going through his mind as the needle buzzed over his skin but, somewhere inside of him, something clicks into place. He fights back a smile and nods along to the story Derek is telling him, glancing over at Theo for a moment. The other boy isn’t listening to Derek, his face pinched as he scrolls through something on his phone. As much as he wants to ask if he’s okay, he’s not sure Theo will address it in front of a stranger, so he keeps his mouth closed. 

Derek finishes the tattoo and takes a quick picture with Liam’s phone, turning it so he can get a clear look. It’s just a simple set of headphones with the cord hanging down, creating a zigzag pattern across his skin. His pulse thrums at the sight and he grins, thanking Derek as he turns to show Theo. “Looks good, Liam.” The other boy says, only half paying attention. For the first time in days, something akin to anger churns low in his belly and he presses his lips in a thin line. He lets Derek wrap his arm and follows him to the register up front, setting the owed money and tip down with more force than was strictly necessary. Derek raises an eyebrow but says nothing, only thanking him and handing over a receipt. Shoving it into his pocket, he takes the business card offered as well and stalks toward the front door. Theo trails after him, lip caught between his teeth as he unlocks his truck. 

“What’s your deal?” Liam demands as he slams the door shut, turning to look at Theo. “What’s wrong?” The words come out harsher than he intends and Theo’s expression pinches further, the other boy leaning back slightly. 

“Sorry. I…” Sighing, Theo pulls his phone back out and unlocks it. He opens an app and scrolls for a moment before turning it so Liam can see. Their social media posts from the wedding, pictures from one of the bridesmaids. He taps through them slowly, his brows furrowing as he sees a close up of him and Theo. They’re both grinning from ear to ear, wrapped in each other’s arms on the dance floor. There are others throughout the night, but most show the pair standing intimately close to one another. There’s even a picture of them at the food table, where they had met up just before their intense makeout session in the bathroom. 

“I don’t get it.” Liam admits, lifting his gaze to look up at Theo. “Why are you showing me these? I thought things were fine between us. It was just a fun time at a wedding.”

“That’s the problem, Liam. It was an incredible time. So incredible that I forgot other people were watching us. I…” Theo sighs and takes his fingers through his hair. “My dad doesn’t know I’m gay. It’s just something that’s never really done up. I never had to tell him because he was never around. But these pictures...it’s not really how I wanted him to find out. If he checks through the stuff...I don’t know what he’s going to say.”

“I thought my dad would hate me:” Liam says, biting the inside of his cheek for a moment. The anger from before is cold now, a lump of ice in his stomach that threatens to drag him down. “But he didn’t. Maybe your dad won’t care.”

“You can’t know that. He’s always joked about me having a trophy wife or trying to introduce me to the daughters of his colleagues. This just...this isn’t the way he deserves to find out.” Theo takes his phone back and pockets it. He wraps his fingers around the steering wheel hard enough for it to creak. Reaching over, Liam covers one of his hands and nods in understanding. 

“Maybe you could call him and talk to him? Maybe a video chat?” He suggests. 

“Yeah, maybe.” Theo sighs and closes his eyes for a moment. “I’m sorry. I know you were excited about your tattoo and I just brushed it aside like a jackass.”

“You didn’t. You have every right to be a little preoccupied right now.” Liam assures. “Why don’t we go back to the house now? Let me take your mind off of things for a little bit.”

“I don’t really think sex is going to cheer me up, Liam.” Theo says, moving one of his hands toward the gearshift. 

“I wasn’t going to suggest it,” he laughs lightly. “I was going to say we could binge watch your favorite movies and make popcorn. Pretty sure there’s stuff to make s’mores later, too. We could do the fire pit later if you’re up for it.” He’s not entirely sure what will cheer Theo up and that’s a disappointing realization. He’s spent the last few days telling him all about Mason and Jenna, but he knows almost nothing about Theo in comparison. He’s got a rich father, his mom isn’t involved in his life, and he wants to take over a business for his father. Aside from knowing his taste in music and clothes, he really doesn’t know much else. He silently resolves to do better, glancing out the window as Theo starts the truck. He’s going to have to be a better friend. He hasn’t known Theo for long, but he already feels a connection with the boy unlike any other. He has to protect that bond and nurture it. 

-

He calls Jenna later that night, stretched out on the couch while Theo is cooking dinner for them. She answers almost immediately, sounding breathless. “Hey, kiddo!”

“Hey, mom.” He closes his eyes for a moment, picturing her standing in the middle of their kitchen with her favorite ‘ _ kiss the cook _ ’ apron on and the chef hat that David bought her years back. “How are you?”

“Fine, sweetie. Do you want to say hi to Mason? I can put the phone on speaker,” she offers.

“How often does he have dinner with you while I’m not there?”

“This is the third time. His parents are here, too. It’s been lovely.” Jenna says. He hears some shuffling in the background and his name being mentioned.

“Liam! Hey, man! How’s it going?” Mason asks, sounding as though he’s a few feet away.

“Fine. I see my parents have finally adopted you.” He rotates his arm and takes a deep breath, looking at his tattoo. “I have something to tell you both.”

“Liam, if you even think about going on a cross country trip and not returning home, I will gut you.” Jenna warns. He can’t help but laugh, shaking his head.

“Pretty sure moms aren’t supposed to say things like that. Careful, Mason’s mom will finally realize you’re crazy and call social services on us.” He teases. “You want me no matter what, right?”

“Baby, you know I love you. Even if you became a serial killer or a clown, you’d always be my baby boy. What’s going on?” Jenna asks, her voice soft. It wraps around him like a blanket and he takes a deep breath, nodding.

“Yeah, I know. I...well, I got bored earlier today and I went out and I did something. I...um...well…”

“Liam, spit it out.” Mason demands, sounding closer than before. Liam can almost picture him leaning down over the phone and glaring at him. 

“I got a tattoo.” He says. There’s complete silence on the other end of the line for a moment and his heart beats a little faster. “Mom? Mase?”

“About time,” Jenna says with a quiet laugh. “I’ve been waiting. Ooh, what did you get? Please, please tell me it is my name in a heart on your bicep. I always wanted to be one of those cool moms. No, wait! Tell me it’s a puppy with a skull for a head! A bloodied crown? Liam!”

“Why are you so weird?” Liam can’t help but laugh, the unease lifting from his chest. “It’s none of those things. You are a terrible guesser.”

“I bet it’s my name on his ass,” Mason says. 

“Gross, dude.” Liam rolls his eyes. “It’s a pair of headphones on my forearm. I’ll send you both pictures later.”

“A Walk the Moon reference? I totally approve.” Mason says immediately. Liam knew he would. It had been a gift for his birthday after all to go and see the band. Liam had spent the entire summer walking dogs and mowing lawns for the elderly until he’d scrounged up enough cash for front row tickets. “Is it in color?”

“Nah, but I might get some shading done in color or something. Not any time soon,” he adds.

“I want to see a million pictures of it. Have you told your father yet?” Jenna asks.

“Not exactly. I haven’t talked to him since he left for his honeymoon. Theo’s been keeping me company.” He immediately regrets letting that slip because Mason lets out an ungodly squeal that hurts his ears. 

“I knew you were into him! Your mom and I saw the wedding pictures and we agree that he’s totally boyfriend materi-”

“Look at the time, gotta go.” Liam says, hanging up before Mason can even finish his sentence. He groans and drops his phone onto his stomach, putting his arm over his eyes. Maybe he’s being a little melodramatic. But in his defense, he’s explicitly not trying to think about things like that. He can’t date Theo. Not only does he not believe in love, but Theo also lives a few hundred miles away from Beacon Hills. Even if he wants to date him, which he absolutely does not, things could never work between them. Theo is a fling and nothing more. Absolutely, one hundred percent, cannot ever be anything else than someone that warms his sheets at night.

It isn’t even completely about Liam and his hangup on relationships. Theo is just too...well, he’s too pure for Liam. He’s intelligent, funny, handsome, and a million other things that Liam isn’t. A perfect example is the amount of effort he’s putting into all of these stupid dates to make Liam somehow believe in love again. Liam would never do that for another person, he would have just said ‘tough luck’ and moved on. But Theo...he’s something special and truly out of this world. Liam doesn’t want to soil that. If there’s one thing he’s good at, it’s ruining the people around him. He’s not even sure why Mason still sticks around at times. 

“Chicken parm is ready!” Theo calls from the kitchen. Liam sighs and gets up, tucking his phone into his back pocket as he heads into the other room. “Hey, you doing okay?” He’s asked as he heads to the sink to wash up. “You look kind of lost in your head.”

“Just thinking,” Liam says. It’s not the complete truth, but he isn’t sure what to say. He can’t even properly explain how he’s feeling. He pushes those thoughts aside as he uses the soap dispenser, using his elbow to turn on the sink. “I had a realization while I was waiting for my tattoo to be finished.”

“Oh yeah? What happened?” Theo asks curiously, looking up from where he’s setting the table. 

“You remember how we talked about my life having no direction and how I was just pissing away my future because I had no plans?” Liam asks, looking down. 

“Not how the conversation went, but sure.”

“What if I want to be a tattoo artist?” He bites down on the inside of his cheek and shakes his head. “Never mind. It’s a dumb dream.”

“No, no it isn’t. I think you’d be a kickass tattoo artist. Your drawings are incredible, even just your cartoon doodles on your jeans. I’d definitely pay you for your art and to have it permanently inked on my skin. It’s not a dumb dream.” Theo tells him. He peeks up cautiously as he dries his hands, surprised to find the other boy grinning ear to ear.

“What? Why do you look so happy?” He asks, heading to join him at the table. 

“It just seems like you’re starting to figure some things out. I’m proud.” Theo tells him. “I’m impressed because in the past few days I’ve watched you grow and it’s kind of awesome to see.”

“Oh my god, stop talking. This isn’t like you having a proud parent moment, stop.” He rolls his eyes, but he can’t wipe the smile from his face as he takes a seat. 


	13. Chapter 13

Liam’s locking the front door the next morning when things start to turn south. A car pulls slowly into the driveway and he pauses beside Theo’s truck, furrowing his brows. “Were you expecting anyone?” He asks. He hopes it’s just someone for his dad that will leave when they realize he’s still away. He’s trying to soak up as much alone time with Theo as possible before his family returns the next day. The week they’ve had has been amazing. For their final date, he knows Theo has something exciting planned.

“Can’t say that I was.” Theo says, a soft frown marring his features. They watch as a familiar brunette climbs out of the car and Liam’s stomach drops. 

“Oh no,” he whispers. “Theo. They’re early.”

“Fuck.” They watch the woman open the door and fuss inside for a couple of minutes. Twin dark-haired girls scramble out of the vehicle a moment later, both giggling and running straight for them. Each boy manages to grab one twin, scooping them up in their arms as the girls cheer.

“Theo, Theo!” Tasha cheers and grabs his face in her hands, kissing him on the nose. “Guess what aunt Clarice did?” She turns her head and Liam looks from her to Mallory, stunned to find matching ear piercings.

“Does your mother know about this?” He asks, barely concealing the growl in his voice. They’ve been gone for barely a week. How do they have piercings now? Under whose authority?

“She does,” Theo says as he shifts Tasha in his arms. “Clarice is their legal guardian should anything happen to their parents, so she had the authority to sign the paperwork. It was their gift for being so great in the wedding and making everyone proud.” 

“Hey, Theo.” The woman approaches with a smile and Liam nods politely at Annabeth’s sister. “Oh, I’m sorry. Were you two going somewhere?” She flicks her gaze between them and Theo nods. 

“We were headed out for a date. I thought the girls weren’t due back until tomorrow?” Theo asks casually. 

“Oh dear. Did I screw this up?” The woman pulls out her phone and her eyes widen as she scrolls through something. “Theo, I’m so sorry. I got the dates all mixed up. I thought we were set for the 20th, not the 21st.”

“It’s fine.” Theo assures. “Liam and I can keep them entertained.” He smiles apologetically and Liam returns it, sighing softly. It’s not as though he can blame Theo for this. He’s doing everything he can and Liam knows that. He’s going to curse the babysitter though, because she’s definitely to blame. He’d wanted at least one more night being able to lick Theo’s abs in peace. 

“Liam, Liam, did you miss us? Did you?” Tasha asks, bouncing up in Theo’s hold. 

“I sure did. Hey, why don’t I get you girls inside? I’m sure you want to change clothes for our awesome adventure for today!” Liam smiles and shifts Mallory in his arms, reaching for her sister. 

“Thanks. I’ll be right in with their stuff.” Theo leans in absently and kisses his cheek, ducking away before Liam has time to process what’s happening. He shakes it off and carries the twins inside, grinning as they begin talking a thousand words a minute to tell him all about their week with their aunt. He somehow manages to carry them both up the stairs, but he can’t deny that his arms ache a bit. Who knew four year old girls could be so heavy?

“Where are we going?” Tasha asks as he sets them both down outside of their bedroom.

“Uh…” It’s a good question. He doesn’t really know, Theo hasn’t told him the specifics of this one yet. “I’m not sure.”

“Liam! How am I supposed to know what to wear?” Tasha scoffs lightly. He has to admit, he’s a little impressed and also terrified of his little sister. At least Mallory doesn’t treat him like he’s an idiot. She’s his favorite sibling now. 

“Wear your favorite Minnie dress and black leggings,” Theo tells her as he enters the room with two bulging suitcases. He sets them on the bed, scooping Mallory up and kissing the top of her head. She giggles and rubs at the scruff on his face, her cheeks red. “And you, my little princess, should wear your favorite yellow dress.”

“Ooh, I love dressing like Belle!” Mallory says.

“I know you do. Get dressed, kiddo. Liam and I will wait out in the hall for you two, okay?”

“Okay!” The girls chorus in unison. Liam follows Theo into the hall and shakes his head as the door clicks shut, turning to raise an eyebrow at him.

“Dude. You know my little sister is totally crushing on you, right?” He asks.

“I do. Annabeth finds it adorable. Mallory gets as red as a stop sign when I shower her in compliments. Tasha teases her for it.” Theo tells him, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall. “I’m sorry they showed up. I know today was out last day together…”

“You didn’t plan for this to happen.” Liam says, slouching forward into him. It takes a moment for Theo to uncross his arms and wrap them around his torso, but he sighs in contentment when it’s done. “We’ll just tire them out and then spend the night in my room. Being normal, I promise.” He adds when the other boy smirks at him. “So, do I get to know where we’re going now?”

“You’ll see.” Theo gently kisses the top of his nose and his heart flutters in response. He starts to lean in, but the door beside them is yanked open, the twins stumbling out into the hall.

“Were you about to kiss?” Tasha demands, hands going on her hips as she squints at them.

“Uh…”

“Tasha, you aren’t supposed to ask! Momma says that’s rude!” Mallory hisses at her sister. Liam turns to look at her but she won’t meet his gaze, chin jutted up in the air. Huh. He can’t help but wonder if she’s mad at him for it.

“You’re very perceptive, Tasha. I was going to kiss Liam because that’s what adults do. Guess you busted us.” Theo chuckles and reaches for her hand, smiling fondly. Liam steps back and lets him lift his sister, opening his arms to do the same for Mallory. She takes one look at him and marches for the stairs, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Well, if he was curious before, now he knows she’s mad at him. “Uh-oh,” Theo chuckles as they start to follow her down the stairs. “Looks like someone is in trouble,” he smirks and has the audacity to wink at him. Liam wants to flip him off, but with Tasha looking that probably isn’t the best thing for him to do. He trudges down the stairs with his hands shoved in his pockets, waiting patiently by the door while Theo gets shoes on the girls. A few minutes later and they’re finally back out the door, loading everyone into the truck. He has to help secure Tasha in when Mallory won’t let him get close, arms crossed defiantly and legs kicking up and down. For Theo, she puts on the sweetest smile and acts like an absolute angel. He should have figured.

“So, playlist boy,” Liam says as he buckles in and takes Theo’s phone to unlock it. “Do you have a-oh my god, you do!” He’s positively gleeful as he opens a folder of music for babysitting and scrolls through playlists made for the girls. “You’re insane,” he grins over at his friend.

“Fudge you,” Theo says without any heat. How can there be when he’s censored himself and sounds ridiculous? He might have become even more adorable in that moment, just a little bit.

“Best babysitter ever,” Liam teases as he opens a playlist and adjusts the volume. For most of the car ride, it’s a barrage of questions and stories from his sisters. Between asking about Liam’s week on his own and talking nonstop about themselves at the same time, he’s exhausted by the time Theo pulls up to a ticket booth. Distantly, he think he might be able to hear something like screams over the music. He can’t see much over the tree line but he sees what he suspects to be the top of a roller coaster and excitement starts thrumming in his veins. “Where are we?”

“An amusement park,” Theo says as he pulls into the crowded parking lot. “Now, we need to set a few rules.” He unbuckles and turns to face the twins, a serious look overcoming his face. Tasha immediately stops trying to crane her neck to look out the window, focusing on him. “We’re going to have a lot of fun today, okay? But you girls have to listen to what we tell you. No ice cream before rides, no crying because of the lines, and no running off. You can’t let go of our hands inside, do you understand me?” His tone is gentle but firm and the twins nod in unison, meeting his gaze. “Good. Now, you two won’t be tall enough for some of the rides, remember? You’re a little bit bigger than when we came last time, but you might still be too short for some things. You can’t get upset by that.” He adds. “Liam and I will do everything you want to do, okay? As long as we can.”

“Yes, sir.” They chorus in perfect harmony. Liam wonders if it’s a twin thing or if it’s that they’ve been doing this for a while. 

“We’re going to have an awesome time,” Liam smiles softly at his sisters. “You’re going to have to show me all of the cool things we can do here. It’s my first time.” They both gasp, Tasha bringing her hands up to cover her cheeks. 

“Oh my goodness! You have to ride the teacups, Liam! And the swings and the balloons and the carousel!”

“And the cars!” Mallory chirps, kicking her legs in her seat. “Are we ready?”

“Yeah. Just need to put some sunscreen on all of us.” Theo says, climbing out. Liam follows him and together they work to lather up sunscreen on themselves and the girls, making sure not an inch of their skin is untouched. Liam’s even more grateful now that Theo had packed for their trip for the day. He knows he would have forgotten something so important, he’s been sunburnt a million times in his past and still hasn’t learned the lesson. He grabs the small bag that Theo packed for them, surprised to see the girls’ swimsuits when he zips it up. He must have taken the time to grab them from their suitcases, but he swears there was hardly the time for that. Theo really is an impressive babysitter.

He holds Tasha and Theo’s hand while they cross the street, casting a glance at Mallory with a small sigh. He’s going to have to figure out a way to get back into her good graces. As they reach the entry gate, they head through the routine security and then they are finally inside. The girls let out identical squeals that hurt his ears and he shakes his head slightly, following them over to a booth where a man is measuring children and wrapping colored bracelets on their wrists for rides. He watches the girls get measured and Theo goes to get a map, rejoining him just as a photographer approaches and asks them if they want a picture. The protest is on the tip of his tongue and Theo says yes, grinning lopsidedly at him. “Part of the date experience, Liam.” He winks and throws an arm around his waist, guiding the twins to stand in front of them. At the last second while the woman counts down, warm lips press against his cheek and he feels ridiculous from the way it makes him grin. 

“You two are so cute,” the girl compliments as she points to a booth nearby. “Just hand this ticket to them later and they’ll pull up your photo to buy it.”

“Thanks, but we-“

“But nothing, Liam. We’re buying the photo as a souvenir.” Theo says, taking the ticket to pocket and then grabbing Liam by the hand. “Thank you so much, ma’am. Come on, girls. Let’s take Liam to check out all the cool rides.”

“Yeah!” Tasha tugs hard on Liam’s hand and they start off down a brick path, the laughs of children echoing around them as they travel through the park. The first thing the twins want to do is ride the carousel, telling Liam he has to be eased into the bigger rides. He’s sure it’s something Brody has probably said in the past, maybe even used as a bargaining chip to get them to do what he wanted. He lifts Tasha up onto a polka dotted unicorn while Mallory climbs onto a festive looking seahorse nearby. She leans into him, pillowing her head on Theo’s shoulder while he stands close to steady her, and Liam shakes his head. He can’t get jealous of his little sister. He’s sure that’s what she is trying to do, the crafty little devil. But all it does is make part of him want Theo even more. It’s something he still doesn’t fully understand and it’s starting to scare him. 

After the carousel, they go up in a hot air balloon looking ride that spins them slowly through the air. Tasha and Mallory shriek with delight, giggling and cheering with each passing turn. Liam and Theo share a smile and, despite the fact that these rides are a little immature for him, there’s nothing else he would rather be doing. For the next few rides, he and Theo stand and watch the girls go on a miniature roller coaster and then up in airplanes that just go in a slow circle, moving up and down. Liam leans against the railing after snapping a couple of pictures for his dad and stepmom, turning his head to watch Theo. “Think we can convince them to get lunch after this? I’m starving,” he complains as he rolls up the sleeves of his shirt. “Maybe I should change, too.” He’d been focused on covering his tattoo from the sun, but it’s getting uncomfortably hot the later it gets in the day. 

“That’s fine. Lunch, another couple of small rides, and then we can probably hit the water park. I know you can’t get your tattoo wet, so I was just thinking lazy river and watching the girls in the wave pool for a bit. Then we can have some dessert and head home. Sound good?”

“You’ve got it all figured out.” Smiling, Liam leans in and catches his lips in a slow kiss. It feels completely natural to do so and, when he breaks it, Theo is smiling at him in wonder. “What?”

“Nothing. I just like kissing you.” Theo says softly. “Let’s grab some food and head down to the junction, I think there’s a show starting soon. We can eat while we watch and then the girls can get some pictures with the characters running around.”

“I like the sound of that.” Liam squeezes his hand and Theo nods, tipping his sunglasses down over his eyes. As the ride ends, the girls return to join them and Mallory works to wriggle her fingers between Liam and a Theo’s. They share a quiet laugh and Liam concedes defeat, following Theo to the next ride. By lunch, he’s worked up the perfect plan to get Mallory to like him again. In hindsight, he probably should have tried to talk to her as opposed to bribing her, but what little girl says no to a chocolate chip cookie? She even sits on his lap when they go to watch a half hour comedy special put on by the characters of the park. It’s sometime after lunch when the girls finally ask about his tattoo. He’s just stripped his shirt for a tank top hidden beneath and is working on applying ointment to his inked skin when Mallory tugs on his shorts. “Yeah?” He asks, looking down at her.

“What’s that?” She points at his arm, almost poking the healing skin, and he quickly moves it out of reach. “Did you draw on yourself?” 

“I do,” Liam says with a soft chuckle, “but this is a little more permanent. Do you know what a tattoo is?”

“No, except mommy has one!” She chirps, grinning up at him. “It’s a butterfly on her back! Sometimes I think daddy used to complain about it.”

“Well, only the coolest adults have tattoos. Dad just isn’t as cool as me and your mommy.” Liam says, gently ruffling her hair. 

“Ooh, it’s so pretty!” Tasha says as she wanders closer, taking him by the hand and turning it so she can look. “Who drew this?”

“I did,” Liam admits with a slight flush to his cheeks. 

“Can you teach me how to draw like you?” Mallory asks shyly, pouting up at him.

“I’ll teach you everything I can,” he promises softly. He glances up to meet Theo’s gaze, smiling softly. “Come on, girls. I think you deserve some time in the waterpark.” He says. They walk hand in hand to the next section of the park and, like he’s been feeling for the last few days, everything seems perfect. He definitely didn’t expect to be enjoying himself so much, but his sisters aren’t annoying little brats and he actually likes spending all of this time with them. If he’s being honest with himself, he especially likes how happy Theo looks with them. His smile lights up his entire being and he talks animatedly with each girl, making sure they have equal attention and never once feel left out of the conversation. He’s a master of treating them like they’re adults and Liam’s heart warms every time he laughs. This is becoming a problem.

All too soon, it feels like the day has come to an end. The sun is setting low in the sky and they’re all full of pizza from a vendor, making their way back to the truck as the sun starts to set behind them. Mallory is fast asleep in Theo’s arms as he carries her and Tasha is about ready to join her, practically dragging her feet across the pavement. He buckles her in, leaning in and kissing her forehead as she burrows into her seat and shuts her eyes. “They out for the night?” He asks Theo as he joins him up front, easing the door shut. 

“Yeah, they’ll sleep through the night.” Theo says, putting on a playlist that has some lullabies on it. It’s soft and perfect and Liam has a hard time believing the other boy is real. He swallows hard and looks out the window, clearing his throat.

“So, where’s my lesson in all of this?” He asks, wetting his lips. 

“What, you can’t figure this one out on your own?” Theo shoots him a teasing smile and he rolls his eyes, shaking his head with a soft chuckle. “It’s just a fun date, Liam. Who doesn’t love amusement parks? There are rides, food to share, shows to watch, and it gets the adrenaline going. Just goes to show you can have fun with the person you love. Even though we had an obstacle to overcome, we still managed to have a good time. Love is about making things work.” Theo says. Liam lets out a hum of acknowledgment as he turns and looks out the window for the rest of the drive home. When they tuck the girls in and go upstairs to his room for the night, he’s still wide awake as Theo passes out beside him. He doesn’t sleep that night.


	14. Chapter 14

One exhausting afternoon of babysitting later and Liam is all too eager for his dad and his new wife to return. They’ve called from the airport and Theo has dinner cooling on top of the stove, waiting for them to arrive. His sisters are endless bundles of energy, especially after a two hour nap, and it’s a relief when he hears the garage door click open. The twins race for the door, screaming and giggling at the top of their lungs as they greet their parents. Brody and Annabeth drop their suitcases and pull them into their arms, showering them with kisses and love. Something in him aches at the sight and he turns away, shuddering as Theo steps in behind him and rubs his back. “It’s okay,” the other boy whispers against his ear. “You don’t have to be okay.” Liam can’t for the life of himself understand how Theo knows exactly how he’s feeling inside, but it’s a relief. He’s envious of his sisters and the way his dad handles them, the way he’d always wanted to be loved by him. It carves another notch in his chest. 

“Liam, Theo. Glad to see the house is still in one piece.” Brody jokes as he walks over, wrapping one arm around Liam’s shoulders. He presses into his side for a moment, something loosening in his chest that threatens to splinter him into pieces. “You have fun?”

“It was great. I showed Liam around town and we took the girls to the amusement park yesterday.” Theo says when Liam can’t work his mouth open to answer. He’s terrified that if he does, everything he’s feeling will pour out as word vomit and he’ll fuck it all up. 

“Yesterday?” Brody frowns and drops his gaze to Liam. “They were supposed to come back today. What happened?”

“Aunt Clarice got the days mixed up. It was fine. She caught us before we left and we had a blast with the girls.” Theo explains. “No harm, no foul.”

“Yeah.” Liam swallows the gravel scratching his throat and feels like he’s going to be sick. “Can I be excused?”

“Brody, why don’t you and Annabeth go put your stuff away? Liam and I can take care of putting dinner on the table.” Theo murmurs, offering a smile. “I’m sure the girls would love to show you what new toys and clothes their aunt bought them.” Brody hesitates for a moment and looks between the two, his mouth parted slightly. Liam nods before he can say anything and steps away from him, shifting closer to Theo’s side. 

“It’s fine. Go, really,” he works up the courage to say. Brody nods and goes to collect his bags, motioning for the others to leave the room. It’s not until there are footsteps on the stairs that he finally breaks, his lip quivering as he looks up at Theo. “Why didn’t he ever love me like that?” 

“Oh Liam,” Theo murmurs before taking him in his arms. He clenches his jaw and presses his face to Theo’s shoulder, trying not to let the first of his tears fall. He’s having this conversation with the wrong person. As nice as Theo is, he isn’t Brody. He isn’t who Liam needs holding him right now. “He does love you, I’m sure of it. Just-“

“You don’t know the first thing about love!” Liam rips away from him, his chest heaving in anger and sorrow. He doesn’t know where to begin or how to stop the pain that’s coursing through him. But he needs to lash out, needs someone to hurt half as much as he does. “How could you? Your own father won’t even return your phone calls. What do you know about love?” He sneers. It’s a low blow, words that he immediately regrets when Theo’s smile falters. But he won’t take it back. “Your dad isn’t even here, Theo. You aren’t some kind of love expert, just stop. Stop talking about it and stop trying.” His fingers tremble with the need to do something and he clenches them by his sides, swallowing hard. “Your own dad won’t stick around and he’s sleeping around, right? Moving on to his next wife? You don’t know a fucking thing about love.” 

“Liam.” Brody says sharply from the doorway. He turns, still shaking, and directs his attention to the man that he’s actually upset with at the moment. “You owe him an apology. You are not going to speak to a guest like that-“

“You mean the son you wish was yours?” Liam spits out like venom, his pulse thundering in his ears. 

“Brody, it’s okay. He doesn’t owe me an apology. He’s just upset, he doesn’t mean any of it.” Theo says calmly. “I think the two of you need to talk, though. If you don’t mind my saying so,” he adds. 

“I think you’re right,” Brody agrees. “Liam, come with me.” He nods beyond the doorway and Liam slumps his shoulders, trailing after his dad and following him down the hall to his study. Brody closes the door and pinches the bridge of his nose, gesturing for Liam to take a seat on the leather couch along the far well. He drops down without a word, tensing as his father sits down beside of him. “All right, Liam. What’s going on with you? I thought you and Theo were getting along just fine, why did you snap on him like that?”

“I didn’t mean to.” Liam whispers as some of his anger starts to dissipate. Guilt crawls into the vacant spaces, wrapping around him like a tight fist. “I’m mad at you.” He closes his eyes, swallowing hard before mustering up the courage to look at him again. “Have...have I ever been enough for you?” He asks the question that’s burning through him, threatening to consume him in fire and sorrow. 

“Liam. How could you think you’re not enough for me?” Brody asks, turning to look at him. He can’t hold back his scoff, curling his shoulders in on himself. 

“You left me.” Even a decade later, the words still manage to gut him the moment they’re spoken out loud. “You  _ never  _ greeted me like you were so happy to see me. Never. I got to watch your marriage with mom fall apart and then you walked out the door and you didn’t come back. You wouldn’t visit, you barely called…I’ve seen you twice in the past decade. You threw me away.” Everything in him cracks as he speaks, a lump building in his throat as tears blur his vision. “How am I supposed to feel right now?” He whispers, voice catching. “I know I’m screwed up. I know that.” A sob bubbles up and he collapses sideways into his father, his fingers coming up to curl into his shirt. “I’m sorry,” he whimpers, because what else is he supposed to say?

“Liam,” Brody’s arms come around him tightly and his dad’s head drops down on top of his own. “Son, you mean the world to me. You aren’t screwed up and I hate that I’ve made you feel that way. I didn’t come visit you because I was ashamed of myself for what I had done to your mother. I didn’t think of the consequences, of the impact my actions would have on you. I am sorry that I ever made you feel like you aren’t enough for me. I’m so damn proud of you, Liam. You graduated high school and you’re going to college. I don’t care that it’s community college, I’m just proud you’re going to further your education. You have every right to be upset with me right now. Just let it out, Liam. It’s okay.” As Brody kisses the top of his head, Liam screws his eyes shut tighter as his sobs shake his entire being. He cries until he feels as though there is nothing left to give and everything in him feels raw and exposed. 

He dries the last of the tears from his cheeks, slowly pulling back from his father’s arms. “I….” he hesitates for a moment, torn between wanting to apologize and feeling embarrassed for his breakdown. But different words roll of his tongue instead, taking them both by surprise. “I love you.”

“I love you too, son. More than you know.” Brody rubs a hand down his back, smiling softly at him. “How about you and I spend the day tomorrow? Just the two of us?”

“I...yeah, I’d like that.” Liam says when he finds his voice again. He scrubs his hand over his face, feeling the weight of exhaustion settling through him. “Please tell me I don’t have to be up at a ridiculous hour.”

“I think you can sleep in.” Brody chuckles softly. “You and I can drive around, take a look around some of the tourist traps Theo hasn’t taken you to. There’s mini-golf on the other side of town.”

“That sounds awesome.” Liam smiles. It takes him back to his youth, the last vacation he can remember with his parents before things went to shit. “Maybe we can go to lunch and then do stuff?”

“That’s fine with me. Speaking of food,” Brody chuckles as Liam’s stomach gives a low rumble of displeasure. “I think you’re in need of dinner. Why don’t we go see what Theo’s saved for us?”

“It’s fish tacos,” Liam says as he gets to his feet. “I owe him an apology. I was such a jackass to him.” He sighs, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I don’t know why he let me talk to him like that.”

“Because he seems to know you better than any of us,” Brody squeezes his shoulder gently as they walk from the room. “He’s a great kid. I can see that he likes you.” There’s a smile in his voice that makes Liam’s chest ache as he reminds himself of why he should say no to this. 

“He’s pretty amazing,” is what comes out instead. Flushing, he follows his dad back to the kitchen and is surprised to see it empty, save for Theo sitting at the island. 

“Hey,” he greets with a warm smile at them. “Don’t worry, I’ve saved the leftovers. Just need to heat them up and get everything back out. Annabeth and the girls are downstairs watching a movie.” He explains. 

“Thank you, Theo.” Brody smiles and claps him on the arm. “I think I’ll heat mine and go downstairs and join them, if you don’t mind. Have you eaten yet?”

“I had one but I was thinking about having seconds. Just wanted to wait for you two to eat.” Theo assures. “Give me a couple of minutes with the microwave and-“

“Theo, relax. Go have a seat at the table with Liam. I’ll take care of getting everything ready.” Brody says. He urges him up and Theo shuffles to the table, sitting down across from Liam with a half smile. 

“Hey. You doing okay?” He asks, nothing but concern in his voice. Liam wants to kiss him as much as he wants to ask what the hell is wrong with him. 

“Yeah. Theo...I said some awful things to you.” Liam says, keeping his voice low. He know his father isn’t going to say anything, but he wants to keep the level of private intimacy between them. “I went too far and I am so, so sorry. I had no right to bring your dad into this. You didn’t deserve me yelling at you.”

“You’re right.” Once again, Theo surprises him. “That wasn’t very kind of you. But,” he smiles slightly and his eyes soften, “I know it wasn’t you. Your IED is a part of you and it reared its ugly head. I don’t hold it against you.”

“You should be pissed at me right now. Why are you so nice? You’re not human, I swear.” Liam says as his cheeks turn pink. 

“Nah. Just more understanding than most, I think.” Theo reaches over and gently squeezes his hand. “Liam. I forgive you. If that’s what you need to hear, then there it is. You said some shit and you regretted it and you’ve apologized. You’re dealing with a lot right now and it would be wrong of me to be angry with you for that.” 

“An actual angel, I swear. No. You’re sunshine, that’s what you are. Annoyingly bright at times,” Liam tells him. Theo laughs softly and he feels the tension leave him, acceptance settling in. Things are going to be okay between them. He doesn’t understand fully how, or why, but everything is okay and he can breathe easily now. 

“Here you go,” Brody says a couple of minutes later. He sets down a couple of plates, nodding at the pair. “You two enjoy dinner. Liam, if I don’t see you again tonight then good night. Theo, the same to you. Behave yourselves,” he warns with a smile curving his lips. 

“You know I can’t do that,” Liam replies easily. It’s something he would say to Jenna and, for a second, he’s worried he might have crossed a line. Thankfully, Brody only chuckles and ruffles his hair before leaving the kitchen. Theo’s fingers tighten around his own and his breath leaves in a gentle exhale. “Thank you. This smells amazing, by the way.” He says as he attempts to return to normalcy. 

“If you think this is good, just wait until you see dessert.” Theo winks and takes his hand back, picking up a soft tortilla. They spend the next couple of minutes in an easy silence, building their own fish tacos and moving effortlessly around one another. Liam feels content again as he looks up, meeting gorgeous sea glass eyes that are crinkled at the edges. He thinks he can name the feeling inside and maybe, just maybe, he won’t be so afraid of it. It’s too soon, far too soon in his opinion, but maybe he can talk to his father about it the next day. After they clean up from dinner, Theo leads him upstairs and tells him to wait on the bed. Water starts to run inside the bathroom and Theo returns a moment later, grinning at him. “You ever had tiramisu?” 

“Can’t say that I have. What is it?” Liam asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“It’s a coffee cake. It’s Italian, if I’m not mistaken, and absolutely amazing.” Theo picks up a couple of plates from the nightstand, offering one to Liam as he sits beside him.

“Sweet. Thanks,” he says as he takes it. Picking up a fork, he takes a small bite and has to hold back a moan as it melts on his tongue. “Did you make this?” He asks, scooping a second bite.

“I did earlier, while you and the girls were napping,” Theo tells him. 

“I was out for like twenty minutes, tops.”

“It’s a ten minute recipe. My old chef loved to cheat corners and he could still make meals that should be in five star restaurants.” Theo says, rubbing the back of his neck. “You really like it?”

“Theo. This is amazing.” He almost says he would marry Theo just to have his skills in the kitchen, but he refrains. That statement feels a little too strong a sentiment right now. “Gotta be honest though,” he continues as he scoops another bite, “I thought for sure you’d be feeding it to me as part of our date. And a bath? Really? That feels overdone after the jacuzzi.” He can’t help but tease him softly.

“Rude,” Theo grins and gently bumps their shoulders together. “To think I was trying to treat you.”

“Oh no, treat away. I won’t complain.” Liam laughs and leans in, kissing the corner of Theo’s lips. He pulls back before he can think too much on it, finishing the last mouthful of his dessert.

“I’ll go ahead and tell you why I’m doing this,” Theo says as he chews his food. “Baths are nice and relaxing after a long day. And I wanted to show you that, even though you’ve had a bad day, love goes beyond that. Love is there to pick you up after hard times and love is healing after every fight and disagreement. Love will welcome you back with open arms.” 

“Theo…” Liam looks up, swallowing hard as he watches the other boy intently. “Do you-“

“Hang on, sorry. Don’t want the bath to overfill.” The other boy stands before he can ask, disappearing back into the bathroom. When Theo returns, he’s buried the question away and decided he doesn’t want to break the friendship between them. Not right now. “You wanted to ask me something, yeah?” 

“Just wanted to see if you had any plans for tomorrow. I told my dad I’d spend some time with him. I think we’re doing lunch and then going to just hang out around town for a while. I didn’t want to spoil one of your dates.” Liam says instead, biting the inside of his cheek.

“I’ll find something to do, I’m sure. Maybe spend some time in the pool and go check on my father’s estate.” Theo shrugs and offers his hand, pulling Liam to his feet. “Now, let's get you nice and relaxed in a warm bath. Then you should get some sleep.”

“Don’t tell me how to live my life,” Liam grins and follows him into the bathroom. He strips down, feeling a little strange since he’s the only one getting naked this time, but sinking into the water feels heavenly. He lets his eyes close as he leans back and he’s halfway asleep before he realizes it, barely aware of Theo kneeling beside the tub. Soothing hands stroke over his body with a soapy washcloth and there’s humming, but Liam’s too tired now to make any sense of it. He lets himself drift, groaning here and there when Theo does something just right. Despite his nudity, nothing about this feels sexual and, for probably the first time in days, he doesn’t immediately want to jump Theo’s bones. “Maybe I’m not a sex addict,” he murmurs drowsily as water begins to drain around him.

“What?” Theo chuckles and he blinks his eyes open, shivering slightly. Since when did the water get cold? 

“What?” He echoes, already forgetting what he’s said. Theo shakes his head and helps him stand, wrapping a towel around his shoulders. He guides him into stepping one foot at a time from the water and kneels down, drying his torso and then moving down his legs. He steps back into his boxers to sleep and starts for the bedroom, but gentle fingers curl around his wrist and bring him to the kitchen sink.

“Your tattoo.” Theo reminds. Liam blinks slowly at his tousled reflection and nods, but it’s hard to keep his eyes open again. “I’ve got it,” Theo says as he turns on the sink. Warm water splashes over his arm and then soap is gently being rubbed over his skin in soothing circles. He hums, tipping his head down against his chest, and waits as Theo rinses his arm and pats it lightly dry. Ointment comes next and he listens to Theo wash his hands, waiting patiently until he’s finally led to the bedroom. His eyes aren’t even open as he stumbles into the room, falling head first onto the mattress the moment he’s close enough and feels the comforter brush his leg. The covers are pulled up around him and he reaches out, blindly grabbing for Theo’s wrist.

“Stay?” He asks quietly, barely able to make the word come out. 

“Just let me turn the light out and take our plates downstairs. You can sleep, it’s okay.” Theo replies just as quietly. He loosens his hold and the other boy slips free, disappearing. Sometime later, he swears he can feel the phantom brush of lips on his forehead before a warm body settles in beside him. As he falls asleep, one thought continues to run in and endless loop through his mind.

Theo Raeken is in love with him.

-

Liam wakes alone, though judging by the warm sheets beside him it hasn’t been for long. He stretches out and reaches for the nightstand, surprised to find his phone waiting for him and charging. He knows he didn’t plug it in, which means Theo did. He sighs and hits speed dial, closing his eyes again as the phone rings. Just before he’s afraid it will be the answering machine taking his call, a warm voice answers. “Yo, Liam. What’s up?”

“Hey, Mase.” Liam smiles slightly. “Needed to talk to someone and thought you might want to hear what’s going on.”

“Always, bro. Is this about your dad or Theo?”

“Brody and I worked some things out last night. We’re spending the day together.” Liam says, rolling over onto his stomach. He shuffles his phone around for a moment before opening the drawer of the nightstand with his free hand, pulling out a small notebook. “This is about Theo.”

“Sounds serious. Did he take you on an awful date? Did he side with Brody on something?”

“I think he’s in love with me.” It feels strange to say it aloud and he shoots a look at the bedroom and bathroom door, relieved when they don’t immediately open. He has no idea where Theo is, but he’s hoping he’s downstairs. Somewhere far, far away for a few minutes. 

“Liam...are you just now figuring this out?” Mason sounds far too amused and Liam growls, nose scrunching in annoyance. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I can’t tell if you’re being serious or not. The guy has taken you out on so many dates, it’s ridiculous.” Mason points out. 

“He’s been trying to prove to me that love exists. I told you that,” Liam sighs and buries his face into his pillow for a moment. “Last night, I went off on him. I went below the belt and attacked him and his family. Do you know what he did?”

“Punched you in the face?” Mason guesses. 

“I wish, but no. He said that he understood. Mason, he ran a freaking bubble bath for me and took care of me and put me to bed. I think…” he sucks in a breath, his heart starting to race. “Fuck, Mason. I think I have feelings for him.”

“Hold on. Liam Geyer? My best friend who is so adamantly against love that he throws popcorn at couples kissing in a movie theater? My best friend who refuses to watch movies that show love? That the same guy?” Mason goes quiet for a moment and then lets out a low whistle. “You have feelings for him?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know how I’m supposed to be feeling right now.” Liam scowls in frustration and rolls over, kicking off the sheets. “Mason, I want him. And not just physically. I...I want to wake up and keep seeing his stupid smile. I want to cook in the kitchen with him and tell him jokes just to hear him laugh. I want to kiss him every time he smiles and, fuck, I want to hold his fucking hand. What am I supposed to do?”

“You could tell him.” 

“Mase-“

“I’m being serious, Li. You could tell him. You could...you could spend the rest of the summer there and spend time with him. Be in an actual healthy relationship.” His best friend says gently.

“No way. We have our summer trip planned and I’m not giving that up. Even if I stayed, I’d still be coming back at the end of summer. I’d be going back to Beacon Hills and he’d be here, learning how to take over his father’s business. It wouldn’t work.” Liam says, running his fingers back through his hair. “This was a mistake, I should just pack up and come home. I can’t love him, Mason.”

“Don’t you dare. Liam, seriously, maybe you should tell the guy and give it a shot. Long distance can work. Liam, I’ve never heard you sound so happy like you have this past week. You’ve called me with updates on dates, I’ve seen pictures, you even went back with Theo and bought that picture of you guys and the twins at the amusement park. Tell me that isn’t the background on your phone right now.” Liam closes his eyes and sighs, giving Mason the answers he’s looking for. “Exactly. You should tell him, Liam. At least seriously think about it.”

“I will. Thanks, Mason.” Sighing, he hangs up the phone and buries his face in his hands for a moment. He takes a moment to collect himself before going through the routine of getting ready, skipping out on his shower since he’d been bathed the night before. He finds his dad sitting at the kitchen table when he finally goes downstairs, but the rest of the house is completely silent. “Where is everyone?”

“Theo went for a run, I think. Annabeth took the girls to have a nice little spa day. If you're down for it, we can grab a coffee and a bagel on our way into town.” Brody suggests. Liam pauses on his path to the fridge and nods, turning back around.

“Yeah, I’d like that. As long as we don’t take the interstate to get there.” He adds quickly. Brody gives him a questioning look and he sighs, scratching the back of his neck. “Theo and I went on...we went to a coffee shop and it took forever to get there. Bad accidents on the road. I got cranky.”

“Were you going to say that you two went on a date?” Brody asks, getting up from the table. “It’s okay if you want to date him, Liam. Although, with that being said, he should probably spend his evenings staying in a different room from you. I’m still your father and there are some things I can’t openly approve of you doing. Rampant teenage sex is one of those things.”

“We didn’t even have sex last night,” Liam mutters. His father coughs uncomfortably and he flushes, biting his lower lip. “Sorry?”

“I’m going to pretend I heard nothing.” Brody says. “Go put your shoes on, kiddo. Meet me outside when you’re ready, I’m going to lock up the front.”

“Deal.” Liam says, hurrying off. He joins his dad a couple of minutes later in the garage, smiling slightly. “So, what’s our game plan for today?”

“Well, I thought about taking you to get your first tattoo, but I see you got one without me.” Brody says casually. Liam freezes mid step, mouth going slack as he looks up at his father.

“I...I can’t tell if you’re being serious or not.” He admits, swallowing hard. “I know you don’t like tattoos-“

“I was an ass to you, son. I can’t judge you when my wife has one of her own.” Brody’s face lights up as he says the word ‘wife’ and Liam’s happy for him. Even if he can’t be happy with his mom anymore, he’s starting to think that’s okay. It’s not as though his mother is sitting home alone, weeping over wine and ice cream over it. She’s moved on and married happily to a man that’s been the father Liam’s craved for the past decade. 

“Then why were you so rude about it? You’re giving me whiplash,” Liam tells him. “You were furious.”

“I know I was. I made a lot of poor choices that night and going off on you was one of them. You’ve grown a lot since the last time I saw you. It’s hard to think of you as an adult. You’re still my little boy, even if you don’t think so. I just spoke without thinking.” Brody admits, climbing into the car. Liam joins him and it’s completely silent for a moment while they both try to collect their thoughts. 

“You were really going to take me to get a tattoo?”

“I was going to offer. You’re not a delinquent, that was wrong of me to ever say. I realized after watching you for a couple of days that it’s a coping method and it works for you. I just thought maybe if you chose a tattoo you liked, we could bond and talk over it. I feel like I’m navigating a field of landmines when it comes to you and I don’t want it to be like that. That first night, it wasn’t about you marking on your skin. It was you being angry and me not knowing what to do. I had no idea how to cope with your IED and that’s my fault, not yours. I was angry because you were up in your room, not waiting to talk to me downstairs and say hello. That was my fault. I’m the one who breezed through the room without greeting you and I made an ass of myself. I made a mistake.”

“You really hurt my feelings when you did that. I felt invisible to you, like I always have.” Liam confesses, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Can we just drop this and go get coffee?”

“Sure, but I don’t think dropping this will solve anything. We have to talk and clear the air. It’s uncomfortable and it hurts, but we need to do it to properly let go of this anger. That’s one thing counseling taught me.” Brody glances over at him with a sigh and reaches for the gear shift. “I'm sorry for making you feel invisible. I want to change that and be a part of your life, Liam. I don’t want you to ever feel like I’m ashamed of you because of my inability to be a good father.” 

“Maybe we start small,” Liam suggests softly after a couple of minutes of silence. “Like once a week phone calls and maybe visits on the holidays.” He smiles hesitantly over at the man and it’s returned full force, easing the band that’s squeezing his heart. 

“We have a deal.” Brody says. Liam exhales softly and leans back in his seat, relaxing. It feels like the weight of the universe has been lifted once again. “So, what’s the meaning behind this tattoo of yours?”

“Okay, So Mason and I went to see this band a few months ago….” Liam launches into the backstory, grinning all the while. They get their coffee and bagels and head for the art gallery downtown, walking around and spending a couple of hours mocking paintings and the insane price tags on some of them that showcase nothing more than a few strokes of a brush, at least to their eyes. By the time they’re ready to go and have lunch, Liam is surprised to admit that he’s having an incredible time. He’s enjoying getting to know his dad and his sense of humor this way, learning how to balance this new man against the one that exists in fading memories and polaroid pictures.

They sit down in a burger place, hiding out in a booth near the kitchen. The tantalizing smell of fresh burgers makes Liam’s stomach rumble with hunger and he practically devours the bacon and cheese drenched fries they order as an appetizer. “So, you and Theo have really seemed to hit it off.” Brody mentions as he dips a fry in the container of ranch between them. “You two have had sparks every since the fitting for the wedding. Don’t think I didn’t catch those innuendos and looks.”

“You didn’t say anything.” Liam says, rolling his eyes and sucking water through his straw. 

“I was a little preoccupied with getting ready for my wedding.” Brody reminds with a gentle chuckle. “I think he’s been good for you.”

“Except for the whole being in love with me bit,” Liam says. He covers his face immediately and groans. “Tell me I didn’t just say that.”

“I suspected as much, he’s rather smitten with you.” Brody replies. “Does this mean you two are together?”

“I...I don’t know. This whole thing started because I told him I didn’t believe in love.” Liam says softly. He takes a deep breath and launches into the story, telling his dad everything. Well, almost everything. There are a few sexcapades that he doesn’t need to know about in detail. 

“So, let me make sure I understand this. This boy has been taking you out on dates to explain the power of love and prove that it's real for you?” Brody asks when Liam wraps up his story about the amusement park. “Sounds to me like he’s in love with you.”

“Which is a huge problem because I don’t even know if I love him. Maybe I do, but how am I supposed to know? I’ve never really felt it before until now and...what if I’m wrong? Or what if he doesn’t actually love me and this is all in my head? See, this is why it was easier not believing.” Liam complains. “Now I’m going to scrutinize everything he says. It’s not like it matters. In two weeks, he’ll be here and I’ll be back in Beacon Hills, off to community college.”

“Liam. If Theo wants to be with you, I’m confident the two of you can make it work. He’s a fine young man and he treats you well. If there’s anyone to fall in love with, it’s someone like him. Do you know how I realized I loved your mother?” Brody asks.

“No. Mom just said it happened during college.” Liam swallows hard. He doesn’t know if he’s ready to hear about this, but he doesn’t want to stop Brody from opening up to him.

“We had an intro to lit class together. One week, toward the end of the semester, I came down with an awful sinus infection. I was sick, I was irritable, and I was pretty sure I hated everyone and everything.” Brody smiles softly. “Your mother brought soup to the next class. She came back to my dorm room to study with me and we started talking while I enjoyed her soup. I fell in love with her because I saw how much she cared. Not just about me, but in her passion for the things and the people she talked about. She was so animated and vibrant, I knew I had to be with her.”

“Then why did you stop?” Liam asks. “Why did you stop loving her and go to another woman?”

“Liam, I never stopped loving your mother. Jenna will always be my first real love. We starting growing apart after your fifth birthday and we tried to make it work, but she wanted to have more kids and I wasn’t ready. I started looking for a way out and...I met Annabeth. I never intended to fall in love with her, but I did. Then I ended up cheating on your mother and you know how the story goes from there. I hurt a lot of people with my actions and I regret them deeply. I can’t go back and change them, but I’m not sure I would. Not because you don’t deserve a better childhood,” Brody explains when Liam’s jaw drops, “but because now I have two beautiful daughters, an amazing wife, and a son that I am so damn proud of for overcoming so many obstacles. Our choices make us who we are, but we don’t have to let them define us. It’s our actions from here on that make us who we truly are.”

“And what if our actions get our hearts broken? It hurts like hell,” Liam whispers as he thinks back to Hayden, back to listening to his parents screaming fights when he was a small child. 

“Wouldn’t you rather let yourself fall in love than always guard your heart and never know what you’re missing out on?” Brody counters gently. Liam considers his words as their lunch arrives, turning them over again and again as they date. He listens to his father talk about his honeymoon and about dreading returning to work, but Liam’s head is a million miles away with everything they’ve discussed. He’s got a lot to consider over the next two weeks. 


	15. Chapter 15

“I’m going to do it,” Liam tells Mason as he gets ready for his next date with Theo. “Tonight. I’m going to tell him tonight that his plan of seduction worked and I’m in love with him.” He says, tilting his head up so he can focus on shaving his neck.

“I feel like that’s not how you should phrase your love confession, but you do you.” Mason says. “You missed a spot,” he adds helpfully. 

“Thanks.” He flashes a quick smile at the screen and gets back to work, sighing softly. “I’m just nervous, Mase. We’re going back to Theo’s after this date so we can cook again. When am I supposed to tell him? When I’m chopping carrots or up to my elbows in flour? When we’re having dessert? After I give him a blow job under the table?”

“Oh my god, you’re terrible at this. You’ll figure it out, Liam. Seriously.” Mason chuckles softly. “Please though, for the love of all things, do not tell that boy you love him after any kind of intercourse. Just...don’t think about it. It will come to you naturally, trust me.”

“You really don’t think it’s too soon? Fuck, Mason, I’ve known the guy a week. I can’t love him. It shouldn’t be possible.”

“Love isn’t supposed to make sense, dumbass. You’re just supposed to feel it and nurture it, let it grow inside of you. Stop worrying about when the right moment is and focus on how he makes you feel. For instance, when I say Theo-aha!” Mason’s exclamation makes him jump and he narrowly avoids nicking himself with the razor. 

“You dick,” he mutters.

“You smile every time his name is mentioned. You also haven’t stopped talking about him. Seriously, every phone call we have is about him and how he makes you feel. ‘Theo took me to do this’ and ‘isn’t Theo so sweet for what he said?’ and I’m going to hurl. The guy is madly into you and has been since day one.”

“Nah, he just wanted to jump my bones.” Liam protests as he sets the razor down and wets a washcloth to clean his skin. 

“Liam. Not every guy you meet wants to jump your bones the second they see you. Just because that was your reaction when you saw him-“

“I’m hanging up on you,” Liam warns before doing just that. He takes a deep breath and splashes his face a few times, rolling his shoulders back as he meets his reflection in the mirror. “Okay, Liam. You’ve got this. Three little words, that’s it. Don’t be stupid and fuck it all up,” he tells himself. He swishes mouthwash again, for the third time in half an hour, and spits it in the sink. Grabbing his phone, he rolls his eyes at the thumbs up emoji and eggplant Mason has sent him and slides his phone into his back pocket.

The date goes smoothly, as he’d suspected it would. Theo’s exceptional at planning and he actually listens to Liam, taking in every word he says and providing thoughtful responses every time they start a new topic of conversation. This time, it’s mostly Liam going on and on about the museum pieces as they travel through exhibits. Somehow Theo has scored tickets to the opening of the Egyptian exhibit that’s centered around mythology. He knows that he’s spewing fountains of information that Theo probably doesn’t care about, but the other boy never once complains and he lets Liam hold his hand and wave it around as he tells him everything he knows about the Egyptian gods and goddesses. His favorite thing, however, is a corner dedicated to Hatshepsut. He can’t help it that history is so fascinating to him, especially when it comes to talking about the Egyptian woman who became pharaoh. There are statue fragments and marble pieces sculpted to honor her and Theo is hanging on his every word when he reads the plaque for each piece and adds his own little fun facts. Once upon a time, he would have been a history teacher. Maybe somewhere in another universe.

When they park outside of Theo’s house that evening, he can’t hold himself back. He latches onto the other boy, arms going around his neck as he connects their lips in a heated kiss. The date has been perfect, everything he could have asked for. Theo had just smiled and said love flourishes under being attentive to the desires of your partner and that had sealed the deal. He loves him, he’ll tell him after he shows him just how much. The door falls open beneath them and he kicks it shut, backing Theo into a wall as his tongue strokes deftly into the other boy’s mouth. Theo groans, fingers digging into his hips, and he chases the sound and the taste of him. Breaking the kiss, he attaches his lips to the side of Theo’s neck and works on giving him a hickey, alternating between strokes of his tongue and fierce nips of his teeth over his skin.

“Liam, Liam. Fuck, don’t stop.” Theo pleads breathlessly, his pulse throbbing beneath Liam’s lips. He smirks against his skin and backed them away from the wall, slowly making his way toward the living room. “Liam, I need you.” Theo’s voice cracks and he bites down on his throat, drawing a sharp cry from him. “Liam-“

“Theodore.” A voice like ice broke through the lustful haze and Liam pulls back as though he has been burned, breathing hard. They both turn slowly to find a man sitting on the couch, watching them with pursed lips. He’s dressed sharply and, from Theo’s shaky intake of breath, he gathers it’s his father. 

“Dad?” Theo asks, his hands dropping from Liam’s hips. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I’m sitting in the middle of my couch in my home, Theodore. The better question, however, is what exactly do you think you are doing?” His father barely moves as he speaks and, somehow, that’s more frightening to Liam. 

“Mr. Raeken-“

“Excuse me, child. I did not give you permission to speak.” Sparks ignite under Liam’s skin and he clenches his jaw, curling his fingers into his palm. “Theodore.”

“We were just coming back from a date.” Theo says quietly, shifting to move between his father and Liam. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming back?”

“I am the parent, not you. I do not owe you any sort of explanation or details of my whereabouts or schedule.” His father says coldly. “You, on the other hand, owe me many explanations. I came home in hopes of dispelling the ludicrous rumors of my son being a faggot. I did not believe you would dare to embarrass me in my own home.”

“Embarrass you?” Liam asks, taking a step forward. Theo puts his arm out without looking back, blocking him from advancing. “Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

“Liam, it’s fine.” Theo says quietly. “Why don’t you go upstairs to my room? I’ll be up to join you in a few minutes.”

“I think he should find his way back home to whatever hole he crawled from.” His father’s lip curls in distaste and Liam sees red. A growl slips from his lips as he presses forward, barely restrained by Theo’s arm.

“Liam.” Theo turns and grabs his arm, dragging him back toward the stairwell. “I’ll handle this. Go upstairs to my room and wait, okay?”

“Like hell am I leaving you alone with him,” Liam hisses. “Are you fucking kidding me right now? Your dad is an asshole.”

“He’s just shocked, Liam. He’ll get over it.” Theo nods at the stairs. “Please. Let me talk to him and smooth things over.”

“Theo…” Liam knows there’s no way this can end well. But he swallows his protests and nods, leaning in and kissing the corner of his lips. “If things start to get ugly, I’m coming back down.”

“Thanks.” Theo smiles half heartedly and turns, heading back into the living room. Liam ascends halfway up the stairwell before he sits down, listening intently to the conversation in the other room. “Dad, just let me explain.”

“I have never been so disappointed in you, Theodore. I did not think you could ever tarnish the family name in such a way, but I was wrong. A homosexual?”

“Why does it matter who I want to love?” The admission, even though it isn’t directly to his face, is enough to make Liam’s heart flutter. “I am still the same son that you left at the beginning of the summer. Nothing has changed about me.” He hears Theo’s voice break and he wants to spit in the face of the man who could do this to his own son.

“You’re a disgrace, Theodore. I had thought that I raised you better.”

“I’m still your son!” He flinches back from Theo’s wounded yell and sucks in a soft breath. 

“No son of mine would dare to disgrace my family name in such a way. You will give up this nonsense. You will do so at once. This is because you’ve lacked a mother figure in your life, you don’t appreciate the value of a woman’s love.”

“How can I when you have a new wife every week?” Theo laughs bitterly and Liam can picture the storm swirling in those vibrant green eyes as they cloud over. 

“How dare you blame me for this,” his father spits out. 

“You’re out of your mind!” Theo’s voice rises and Liam shivers from the intensity. “This is no one’s fault, dad! I’m gay. I was born gay, this wasn’t a choice! I can’t just turn it off whenever I want to.”

“It’s because you’ve spent the summer being poisoned by Brody’s son, haven’t you? I thought I recognized that delinquent. I saw photos of the two of you at his wedding. How long has he been whispering in your ear, seducing you into his bed? Have you spent the entire summer keeping his bed warm?”

“That’s enough!” Theo snaps, sounding angrier than Liam’s ever heard him. His pulse thrums in response, his own adrenaline starting to rise. “Fuck off with your self-righteous attitude. Liam has done nothing, he’s barely been here for a week. Even if he was gay, it wouldn’t have an impact on me. Leave him out of this.”

“No son of mine will behave like this. If you’re going to continue to choose this disgusting path-“

“Then what? You’ll cut off my inheritance?” Theo barks out an ugly laugh and Liam’s heart cracks. 

“You have ten minutes. Collect your belongings and you will leave.” The silence that follows in the room is absolutely deafening. Liam holds his breath, trying not to make a sound. 

“You don’t mean that. You...you don’t.” Theo says weakly, Liam’s ears barely picking his voice up. 

“I will only say this once, Theodore. Pack your belongings and get out. Take that filthy boyfriend of yours with you. Leave the key on the table in the front hall. If you will not abide by my rules, you will not live here.”

“Fine.” There’s silence for a moment and then footfalls toward the stairs. Liam doesn’t even try and hide the fact that he’s been eavesdropping, standing as Theo turns the corner. 

“Theo…”

“You heard the man. Don’t have time to waste.” Theo says, not meeting his gaze as he trudges up the stairs. He leads Liam to his room, nodding toward his closet. “Can you grab my suitcases? I have a few in there and a small safe.”

“What do you want me to pack?” Liam asks, moving into the closet.

“Everything that looks expensive and tailored. I don’t care if it wrinkles, just make as much fit as possible.” Theo says, kneeling down beside the bed. They work in silence for the next few minutes and, exactly ten minutes later, Theo’s father enters the room.

“I told you to be gone by now, Theodore.”

“Fuck off,” Liam snarls as he walks out of the closet and glowers at the man. “You’re a piece of shit father and a disgusting human being. We’ll be out of your hair as soon as Theo has his stuff. Fuck off,” he growls. He doesn’t give a damn if the man is supposed to be family to Theo, he’s heard the man's disgusting words towards his son and his blood is still boiling.

“I’m not surprised that you have such a foul temper. It must be the only thing you received from your father, you certainly don’t have his charm.” The man replies coolly. “Five minutes to pack this and be on your way out. If you aren’t gone, I’ll be calling the police.”

“We’ll be gone.” Theo says, walking over and grabbing Liam’s upper arm to hold him back. “Liam, come on. Grab a bag, let’s go.” 

“Fine.” Liam wrenches his arm free and grabs one of the bulging suitcases. He’s none too gentle shouldering his way past Theo’s father, lip curling in fury as he storms down the stairs. It’s a rush to throw everything in the back of Theo’s truck but somehow they manage, fifteen seconds on the clock when Theo is pulling a key from his key ring. He sets it down on the front table while maintaining eye contact with his father, practically shaking as the sound of the key echoes around them.

“Are you happy?” Theo asks softly. “Now you’re alone again.” He swallows and Liam reaches for his hand, gripping it tightly. Theo’s knuckles turn white as he clings back, but he doesn’t say anything else. Together they turn and walk out, the door clicking shut behind them. They walk to the truck and Theo’s body starts to tremble full force, his breath coming in quick pants. 

“Theo, give me the keys.” Liam says softly. They’re pressed into his palm and he takes a deep breath, looking up into glassy green eyes. “Let’s get out of here, okay?” As much as he wants to comfort Theo, he gets the idea that his father wasn’t kidding about calling the police. The other boy nods weakly and pulls his hand free, turning and opening the passenger door. He slides into his seat wordlessly and Liam goes to the driver’s side, flipping off the main house before getting in. The drive back to Brody’s is silent, but Liam throws worried glances at Theo every chance he gets. The boy’s profile is all he can see, the other lost in looking out the window. 

It’s getting dark when they pull up to the house. Liam cuts the engine and turns, but Theo is already sliding from the truck. He pulls a suitcase from the back and Liam joins him, grabbing two suitcases and the gym bag to sling over his shoulder. They head through the back gate and Theo stiffens, halting abruptly in front of Liam. He peers around him to find Brody and the rest of his family in the pool, all looking curiously over at them. “Mr. Dunbar,” Theo says weakly. He clears his throat and draws his shoulders back, lifting his chin. 

“Theo..Liam...what’s going on?” Brody asks, wading over to the edge of the pull and slowly drawing himself out. He grabs a towel from a nearby chair, draping it across his shoulders as he walks over to them. “Theo?”

“I…” Theo swallows thickly, his voice choked. He shakes his head and his shoulders heavy for a moment, his breath coming in a pained gasp.

“Dad, let’s get him inside.” Liam says, not even registering what he’s said. He misses the look of surprise Brody and Theo both give him, but Theo is shaken from whatever is going on in his head. He walks toward the pool house and fumbles with the keys for a moment until Brody gently takes them, unlocking the door. “Theo, why don’t you take these upstairs? I’ll get the rest and come back to help you.” Liam says, slowly setting everything down. Theo gives a stiff nod, saying nothing as he heads for the stairs with the suitcase he’s dragging behind himself. “Dad, come on.” Liam says, giving Brody a meaningful look and leading him back outside.

“Liam, what the hell happened?” Brody asks quietly, following him back to the truck. 

“Theo’s fucking douchebag father came home early,” Liam sneers and grabs the safe, shoving it into Brody’s arms. “He kicked Theo out because he’s gay. Can you fucking believe that? He told him to pack his things and leave. He was going to call the cops on us because we were moving too slow trying to get his shit and get out. What the fuck?” Liam wrestles a couple more bags from the back and slams his foot against the tire, a muffled scream slipping through clenched teeth. “It’s not fair!”

“No, it isn’t.” Brody agrees with a calm that makes Liam want to scream at him. How can he be so calm at a time like this? Liam wants to go back and punch Theo’s father, make him bleed for the awful things he’d said. His fingers shake, the need to tear something apart rippling like a live current under his skin. “Liam!” Brody’s voice jerks him back to reality and he looks down at his hands, where his fists are clenched so tightly that his nails have cut into his palms, tiny trails of blood falling. He takes a sharp breath and then another, swallowing hard as he looks back up at his father. “I know you’re angry, son, but being angry right now isn’t going to help. Theo needs your help. He needs support.”

“How are you not seething?” Liam asks, wiping his palms against his jeans and starting to walk toward the pool house. “Theo was just kicked out of his house!”

“I am angry, Liam. But being angry solves nothing. Right now, that boy needs to be held and reminded that he still has people who care about him. He needs support, Liam.” Brody says gently as they reach the door. “He’s just lost everything he’s comfortable with and known for his entire life.”

“I don’t know what to do.” Liam whispers. Punching and breaking things isn’t going to do anything, not this time. An apology and a bubble bath aren’t going to be enough to fix this. 

“Just be a shoulder to lean on.” Brody suggests. Liam nods and they walk in, collecting everything they can from where they’ve left it to head upstairs. Theo is unpacking in the bathroom, his suitcase open beside him. He looks up when they set his other bags down, his jaw quivering as he looks at Brody.

“I didn’t know where else to go.” He whispers brokenly. His eyes water and the first of his tears start to fall, rolling down his cheeks as his shoulders start to shake. Brody drops the safe onto the bed and crosses the room in two strides, pulling Theo into his arms with a soft murmur. He holds the boy tight, rubbing a hand down his back as Theo breaks down in sobs against him. Liam feels helpless for a moment, watching the scene unfold, but a pained whine escapes Theo and snaps him out of it. He hurries over and wraps his arms around him from behind, burying his face between Theo’s heaving shoulder blades. Eventually, Theo pulls back from Brody’s hold and wipes at his face. Liam loosens his hold but doesn’t let go, too afraid of what might happen if he does. “Thank you,” Theo says quietly to Brody. 

“Theo, you don’t need to thank me. You’re welcome here for as long as you want to stay. We can talk more about it in the morning, but you’re not going anywhere.” Brody assures. “Have you boys had anything to eat?”

“No sir,” Theo slumps his shoulders. “We were going to cook and then…” he lets the sentence taper off, knowing Brody can connect the dots. 

“There are leftovers in the fridge downstairs from when we got pizza last night. We can just reheat those.” Liam says gently. “Dad, why don’t you go tell the twins good night? Give them a hug and a kiss from me. I’ll make sure Theo eats.”

“I’ll see you both in the morning.” Brody nods and steps closer, squeezing Theo’s upper arm. “It’s going to be okay, Theo. Not now, but it will be.”

“Thank you.” Theo whispers weakly, shuddering back against Liam. They both watch him leave, listening to the front door shut before they breathe again. Theo turns slowly in his arms, looking at him sadly with red rimmed eyes. “You should go get some sleep.”

“I’m not leaving you, Theo.” Liam says immediately. “You’re hurting right now. I’d have to be the biggest asshole alive to just walk out when you need me. I’m not going anywhere.” He says. “Change into pajamas, okay? I’ll go heat dinner and get the bed ready.”

“You don’t have to stay.” Theo tells him again, swallowing hard. “I’ll be fine on my own.”

“You aren’t on your own. I’m here.” Liam replies, smiling hesitantly. “Theo, I’m not leaving you. I’m not going anywhere.” He repeats firmly. The other boy shudders and nods, his eyes closing for a moment. Liam brushes a kiss against his cheek and steps back, biting the inside of his cheek. He heads downstairs and into the kitchen, grabbing the leftovers Theo had brought in from the main house after dinner. He heats the pizza and makes a cup of hot chocolate for Theo, listening to the slow shuffling footsteps that are right above him. He collects the dishes and heads upstairs, his heart clenching at the sight of Theo sitting on the edge of the bed, head hanging and his body slumped. He sets everything down on the nightstand and spends a moment moving things from the bed, pulling back the comforter and sheet before taking a seat beside Theo. “I don’t really have the right words to say right now,” he confesses quietly. “But Theo, everything that your dad said was wrong. There is  _ nothing _ wrong with you for being exactly who you are.”

“I thought he could still love me,” Theo whispers. He looks up at Liam, water filling dull green eyes. “I knew he would be angry, but to disown me? To cut me out so completely?”

“He was wrong for doing that. He’s a bastard, plain and simple.” Liam says firmly, reaching over and putting his hand on Theo’s knee. “You...you’re amazing. You’re like the sun, Theo. You brighten the day of everyone around you, you never stop trying to make other people smile, and you’re an angel. I don’t even know how to describe how perfect and wonderful you are. Your dad is the one who is wrong right now, not you. You’re beautiful.” He says. Theo’s shoulders shake for a moment and he lets out a small whine, trying to hold back the new onslaught of tears. Liam wraps his arms around him and Theo breaks, sobbing into his shoulder. Every soft gasp for breath feels like a knife to Liam, gutting him as he listens to Theo fall apart and shatter into pieces. He hates how helpless he feels, knowing all he can do is hold the other boy and wait for the storm to pass.

He shuffles them fully onto the bed and lays back, pulling Theo down to be half on top of him. The other boy curls into his side willingly, letting himself be held as he lets go of his emotions and empties himself between them, crying again until there’s nothing left. Liam strokes his hands up and down his sides and back, unable to free his tongue to give words of comfort. What else can he say? There’s nothing that makes up for the sting of a father’s rejection, he remembers it all too well from his childhood. The realization shakes him to the core and he tightens his hold, exhaling shakily as Theo breathes steadily across his collarbone. He doesn’t have to look to know he’s asleep now, his body slumped bonelessly against Liam. He tangles his fingers loosely in the hair at the base of Theo’s neck, staring up at the ceiling for a moment. How is he supposed to do this?


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Liam feels exhausted. He knows that he slept, he has a vivid recollection of his dreams, but everything in him aches and feels heavy. He can’t imagine how Theo is feeling. The other boy has moved around like a zombie all morning, going through his daily routine to get ready with none of his usual grace and enthusiasm. Liam’s trailed after him, picking up whatever gets knocked over, and he’s not ashamed to say he sat outside of the shower while Theo was inside to make sure the other boy didn’t fall or hurt himself. It’s just around nine in the morning when Brody comes knocking on the door, dressed impeccably in his suit. Liam wonders if he’s here to see them before he goes off to work for the day, back to reality. “Hey, dad.” He says softly as he steps back to let him inside. “Off to work?”

“Not exactly. I’m going to pay a visit to Jonathan.” Brody says, as though that name means anything to him. “Theo’s father,” he explains when Liam doesn’t respond.

“Oh.” Anger pulses low in his veins, bubbling under the surface. “Are you going to tell him off for being such a dick?”

“I’m going to discuss getting the remainder of Theo’s belongings and having the truck signed over in Theo’s name. I’m also going to make sure Theo has access to his money until it can be withdrawn. Where is he?” Brody asks, scanning the lower level of the pool house.

“He’s laying down again. I was actually going to head to the house to grab a couple of movies from the basement and bring them back here to watch. I’m not sure he wants to leave today.” Liam says. “Theo?” He raises his voice slightly. “Hey, my dad wants to talk to you. Can you come down for a second?”

“Thank you.” Brody smiles faintly and he nods. They both watch as Theo descends the stairwell, looking worn out and dead inside. 

“Mr. Dunbar.” Theo says, his voice strained. “I’m sorry. I’ll be out of here-”

“Theo, I’m not here to kick you out. I meant what I said last night. I was just going to ask if I could borrow your keys to your truck to get some paperwork from it, like your registration.” Brody explains.

“Oh. Liam has them.” Theo replies, furrowing his brows slightly. “Paperwork?”

“If you’re up for it this afternoon, I’d like to run some errands with you. Get things signed over in your name, have you added to my insurance and my phone plan. I want to make sure you can get the truck signed over in your name. If you can’t, we’ll go and look at new ones.” Brody tells him. Theo’s breath catches, a small noise escaping, before he clears his throat and straightens up. 

“That...you don’t have to do any of that. I have money in my safe, enough to make ends meet. I just need to look for a place-”

“I’ll have none of that.” Brody cuts him off, gentle but firm. “Theo, you’re family to me. I am going to do everything in my power to make sure you are taken care of and to make sure you’re provided for. I am going to handle all of this, I don’t want you to worry about a thing. I’ll come visit again when I’m home and, if you’re ready, we can run errands. If not, we can put them off for another day or two.”

“Thank you.” Theo manages a weak smile, nodding his head. “I’m going to go and lay down again.”

“You do that. Liam, keep your phone on you. I’ll call if anything changes.” Brody says. Liam nods and goes to the kitchen counter, picking up the  keys from where he’d dropped them the night before. He tosses them over and rejoins Theo, resting his hand on the small of his back as he guides him upstairs. 

“Do you still want me to go and get movies for us?” Liam asks as Theo drops down onto the mattress, worming his way under the covers.

“You don’t have to. We can just watch videos on my laptop. You can go spend time with your sisters if you want,” he adds with a soft frown. “I’m sorry, I’m taking away from your family time.”

“I didn’t take you as the type to apologize for everything,” Liam says. He goes to his bookbag and grabs his laptop, joining Theo after plugging it in. “Slide over, come on.” He urges, sitting on the edge. He opens his laptop and logs in, pulling up a browser and pushing it over to Theo. “Pick whatever you want. I’m going to put these dishes away real quick and grabs a couple of snacks for us.” He says, standing and collecting what they’d used from the previous night. Cold pizza had been an okay breakfast, but he’d been horrified watching Theo drain a cold mug of hot chocolate. 

Chips and sodas tucked under his arms, he headed back up to the bedroom and set everything down at the food of the bed. He eased himself under the covers and leaned forward, grabbing the snacks before settling back in beside Theo. He made sure to let their bodies brush against one another, hoping the contact was enough to soothe him from his inner thoughts. He knew firsthand what an asshole the mind could be. He turns up the volume, hooking his arm around Theo’s shoulders. The other boy’s head drops onto his shoulder and he leans down into him, stroking his fingers lightly down Theo’s arm.

For the next couple of days, it feels like a whirlwind. He doesn’t get much time with Theo, Brody taking him to get paperwork signed and his own bank account and a million other things that go above and beyond Liam’s understanding. It’s near the end of his second week when Theo comes to him in the kitchen, looking a little less haunted and haggard. He’s dressed sharply in one of his suits, strictly black and completely professional. It’s a good look for him. Liam isn’t sure he’d look bad in anything. “Hey,” he greets as he turns his phone over. “How are you feeling?” He asks, glancing at the clock. It’s just after lunch meaning his dad should be home at any minute. He wonders if he and Theo have another bank meeting. 

“I’m feeling better.” Theo says, leaning against the counter and offering him a tired smile. “Your dad and I are going to pick up the rest of my stuff today. I thought I’d ask if you wanted to come with me?”

“Are you sure?” Liam lifts an eyebrow at him. “Not that I won’t go, but I can’t promise I won’t cuss him out.”

“I think I need it for moral support.” Theo exhales and hangs his head for a moment. “I feel ridiculous. He’s made it clear he doesn’t want anything to do with me, yet here I am, still desperate for his approval.” He picks up his silk black tie and drops it, shaking his head. “I shouldn’t even be trying, should I?”

“He’s your dad, Theo. You still love him. There’s nothing wrong with that.” He reaches over, taking him by the hand and squeezing tightly. “I’ll be happy to go with you. This is important to you and that’s what matters.”

“Thank you.” Theo smiles and Liam stretches up to lean over the counter, kissing him chastely on the lips. Green eyes widen in surprise and he smiles softly, biting the inside of his cheek. 

“What do you say we go on a date tomorrow night?” Liam asks before he can chicken out. 

“I haven’t planned anything.” Theo says, his nose crinkling as his mouth pulls down. 

“I know. I’ve planned this one.” Liam laughs softly. “Don’t look so surprised, Theo. I’m not half bad at planning things.”

“I just didn’t think you’d plan a date, that’s all. Unless you’ve changed your mind on believing in love?” Theo asks, the words falling hesitantly from his lips. 

“Guess you’ll have to come and find out.” Liam answers with a half smile, leaning in to kiss him again. “Why are you so intoxicating to me?” He whispers. From the way Theo flushes, he realizes he’s spoken aloud. He’s not too embarrassed when the other boy smiles more than he’s seen him smile in almost a week. 

“Must be part of my charm.” Theo says. He’s leaning in for another kiss when Brody clears his throat from the doorway and they split apart, both flushing. “Mr. Dunbar.” Theo scratches the back of his shoulder, smiling nervously at him.

“Are you two ready? I thought you might want to take your truck.” Brody suggests softly. “That way we can load up your belongings and take them in one trip.”

“That will be fine, thanks. There isn’t much left behind. I mean, clothes and some books, but nothing as important as my safe.” Theo amends. Liam gets up from the stool and pockets his phone, reaching out to take the other boy by the hand. They lace their fingers and follow Brody out to the truck, sharing a look of surprise when he climbs into the back seat. Liam slides into the passenger seat and picks up his ridiculous sunglasses, sliding them on with a warm smile at Theo as the other boy does the same. 

It’s a tense ride back to the Raeken household. Liam holds Theo’s hand the entire time, doing everything in his power to emanate a calm that he definitely isn’t feeling. But he wants to be supportive of the other boy and prove that he can hold his anger back, so he takes deep breaths and focuses on counting to pass the time. He’s just passed 1,569 when Theo pulls onto a familiar curving road and his fingers tighten like a vice around Liam’s. He pulls up beside a sleek silver sports car, his fingers trembling as he puts the truck in park. “I can’t do this.” He says, turning to look at Brody. “I thought I could face him, but I can’t.”

“Theo, I know you’re strong enough to do this.” Brody reaches forward, clasping him on the shoulder. “I understand you might be scared, but you can get through this.”

“We’ll be right there beside you the whole time,” Liam promises. He holds Theo’s gaze until the other boy draws in a shaky breath and nods. 

“Okay. Let’s do this.” Theo whispers. He lets go of Liam’s hand and climbs from the truck, lifting his sunglasses to rest on top of his head. He straightens up and his entire demeanor shifts, shoulders drawn back and chin held high as they begin their walk to the front door. For the first time all summer, Liam sees Theo as the son of a business tycoon, as a man with goals and ambitions that greatly surpass his own. He shuffles back behind his dad and Theo as the doorbell rings, knowing that he’ll fly off the handle the moment he sees Theo’s dad if the man opens the door for them.

He doesn’t. Instead, a pale-faced man with reading glasses and a blank look opens the door. “Mr. Raeken,” he greets in a nasally voice. “Your father hinted that you might be dropping by. If you’ll come with me, he’s left the remainder of your belongings in your former bedroom.” He turns without another word, leading them inside and toward the stairwell.

“Thanks, Harold. Is he hiding out in his office?” Theo asks. Liam suppresses a shiver at the ice in his voice, the pure contempt. 

“Mr. Raeken has stepped out for the afternoon to see his divorce attorney.” The man replies. He leads them down the hall and pauses outside of the bedroom, hand resting above the doorknob. “You’ll find your belongings labeled and ready for your retrieval.” He pushes the door open and steps back, gesturing for the three men to enter the room. Theo steps in first and draws a sharp breath, his entire body going rigid.

Liam joins him at his side and feels his heart plummet at the sight before them. The bedroom is completely gone, every trace of Theo wiped clean except for a small cardboard box that has the contents of Theo’s bedside trash can in it. Where the bed had once been, now there was an expensive looking green leather couch. There’s a sleek black desk in the corner of the room and two tables framing it, all covered in files and neat piles of paperwork. When he turns his head and looks at the closet, he isn’t too surprised to find it filled with boxes of paperwork. 

Theo clenches his jaw and approaches the bathroom, Liam half a step behind him in his shadow. He opens the door to find a tarp over the jacuzzi tub, the stone wall halfway dismantled and the shower itself having been removed. It looks like a construction zone and Liam reaches out, grabbing Theo by the hand. He can feel the fine tremors running through the other boy and his own rage thunders deep inside. “Theo, come on.” He whispers softly, backing out of the bathroom. He looks back at his father, astounded to find Brody looking every bit as angry as he feels.

“Where’s my stuff, Harold?” Theo asks, voice wavering as he shifts his attention to the man in the doorway.

“Your father disposed of it the day after you left, Theo.” The man’s voice softens and, for a split second, Liam swears he can see regret pass over his face. “Reynaldo might know of its whereabouts, at least which dump site it was taken to.”

“Fuck.” Theo swallows hard and Liam looks back at him, heart clenching as he sees unshed tears in his eyes. “Is he here?”

“In the kitchen. I believe Lita and Marco are there as well. I’ll let you speak to them, but you’ll have to leave right after. I’m sure your father will return to make sure you’re gone from the premises.”

“Don’t call him that. He’s not...he’s not my father anymore,” Theo says softly. Strengthening his hold on Liam’s hand, he starts his path downstairs to to the kitchen. A small trio is gathered around the kitchen island, all lifting their heads in unison as they enter the room.

“Teddy,” the brunette woman opens her arms immediately and steps forward to embrace him. He drops Liam’s hand and hugs her tightly, pressing his face against her shoulder. “Oh, my darling. Reynaldo told me everything.”

“I hate him.” Theo whispers, his voice cracking as he lifts his head.

“No you don’t, little one. You just wish you did.” She cups his cheek, a fond smile on her lips. “You know we will always be here for you. Reynaldo, I think you should tell him.” She glances over her shoulder at the older of the two men, nodding. 

“Right! Marco, the key.” The gray-haired man slaps the other man’s arm and snaps his fingers. “Theo, we saw what your father was doing with your bedroom and none of us agreed with it. We pitched in together to gather your belongings and put them in the storage shed in the backyard. Your father never goes out there, so when he asked us to get rid of everything we simply carried it to the curb and then moved it back when he wasn’t here.” He takes a silver key from Marco, holding it out for Theo. “Nobody agrees with what he has done to you, Teddy.”

“I handed in my resignation letter the next morning. Most of us here are planning to do so once jobs line up,” Lita tells him. “I’m going to France to train under an incredible pastry chef.”

“That’s amazing. I always knew you could do it,” Theo says gently.

“Theo, why don’t you spend some time here while we load up your things?” Liam asks, glancing between the small group. He knows these people are the closest thing to family that Theo has left and he doesn’t want to intrude on their final moments together. “Is any of his stuff labeled?”

“No, but it’s all in the front left corner of the shed. It’s the only pile that isn’t organized.” Reynaldo explains. Liam nods and takes the key, motioning for Brody to follow him outside. He follows him to the shed, swallowing hard as he pauses to turn the key in the lock. 

“Dad?” He asks quietly. “I...I need to apologize.” He whispers.

“You don’t owe me any apologies, son.” Brody assures, gripping his upper arm and squeezing gently. “I promise.”

“I don’t want this to become us.” Liam says as he unlocks the shed and takes a deep breath. “I don’t want to grow further apart. We’ve wasted enough time. I’ve pushed you away and I don’t want to keep doing that. I’m lucky enough to have a dad that loves me and...I can’t let that go to waste.”

“Liam, I’m always going to love you. Jonathan Raeken is a bastard for what he’s done to Theo. You and I will never have to go through any of this. I’m always going to accept you, son.”

“Even if I go to community college and all I amount to being is a tattoo artist?” Liam asks, his voice catching.

“Even then.” Brody pulls him in, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “You’re my son, no matter what. I love you, Liam.”

“I love you too, dad.” Liam swallows hard and hugs him tightly before shifting back from his hold. Together they open the door to the shed and begin collecting the bags and boxes of Theo’s stuff, carrying the rest of it in a couple of trips to the truck. There’s a green satin box that’s wrapped in a protective cover, so he places that inside the truck, sensing its importance to Theo. Half an hour later, they’re all climbing back into the vehicle and Theo is looking calmer than he has in days. It settles any lingering anger inside of Liam, soothing his inner beast.

“Thank you.” Theo says, pausing from starting the truck. “Both of you. I needed this push.”

“I’m just glad you were able to get some closure. Maybe not from your dad, but you got to say goodbye to the rest of your family.” Brody says softly. “Why don’t we go through town and pick up your favorite Thai food to celebrate? This isn’t the ending, Theo. It’s just a new beginning for you.”

“Yeah,” Theo agrees as he reaches for Liam’s hand and begins to drive. “A new beginning sounds pretty great.” He smiles weakly and nods his head forward, sunglasses dropping down over his eyes. “Liam, you mind calling in our orders? I think I’ve got some cash in my wallet.”

“Nonsense, it’s my treat.” Brody says from the backseat. “Lunch is on me. If I let you pay, Annabeth would never let me hear the end of it.”

“I know I can’t fight you in this. At least let me treat you to lunch when we meet with your business associates later this week.” Theo says, catching his gaze in the rear view mirror. Liam leans back in his seat and closes his eyes, smiling to himself as he listens to Brody and Theo start talking with one another about business contracts that he doesn’t try to understand. He can’t wait for their next date.


	17. Chapter 17

“So, let me get this straight,” Theo says as he closes the door to his truck. “I’m just supposed to trust you? I dunno,” he drawls out with a sideways glance at Liam. “Didn’t you tell me a couple of weeks ago about you having zero planning skills or something? That your pal Mason was planning your entire trip because of it?” He raises an eyebrow and Liam tosses his crinkled straw wrapper at him, rolling his eyes.

“You’re hilarious. I packed you a bag and everything,” he says as he jerks his thumb toward the back seat. “I’m prepared.”

“I’m not convinced.” Theo chuckles. “I haven’t even seen what’s in the bag yet.”

“Everything we need for our date.” Liam says. “Theo, I’ve gotten us this far. You trusted me enough to drive your truck. Why won’t you trust me on the date?”

“I’m worried you’re making a mockery of this. Also, I didn’t let you drive my truck. You stole my keys and buckled yourself in and said we were going on a date.” Theo reminds, lips quirking up at the corners. 

“...details.” Liam says, flexing his fingers around the steering wheel. He pulls onto a side road, trying not to bounce his leg up and down. The closer they get to their destination, the stronger his nerves become. He’s going to risk everything in a little less than an hour and bare his heart to the man sitting beside him. Electricity buzzes through him as his anxiety reaches a new high, but Theo reaches over and gently settles a hand on his thigh.

“Relax, Liam. I’m just teasing you. I’m sure whatever you have planned will be amazing.” Theo smiles fondly at him. “Relax, Okay? This is going to be fun, no matter what we’re doing.”

“Now you’re just trying to get back into my good graces. I’m onto you, Raeken, it won’t work for me.” Liam warns, grinning as he looks back down at the phone in his lap for directions. He turns down another road and eases around a curve, a large warehouse looking building looking before them.

“Is that…” Theo starts, sitting up straighter. 

“An ice skating rink? Perhaps.” Liam says, knowing there’s no point in hiding it now that the sign is in view. He parks as close as he can and jumps out, grabbing the bag from the backseat. “I went through some of your stuff and grabbed a few things. Some for me, too.” He adds, offering his hand as they head for the door. Theo’s thumb brushes over his wrist and his heart skips a beat, his smile spreading infectiously across his face. He doesn’t know how Theo manages to make him so damn happy, but he does. He pulls out his wallet and pays for the tickets, telling Theo his skate size while he goes and grabs a small booth for them inside a room where they’re selling concessions. He sets the bag on the table and pulls out a sweatshirt, tugging it on over his head. Theo rejoins him just as he sits down to put on warmer socks and he smiles, taking the skates and leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. “You’re going to take it easy on me, right? This is my first time ice skating.” He says, worming his foot into one of the skates.

“I’ll even hold your hand,” Theo says with a nod. “And I’ll properly lace up your skates.” He adds a with a chuckle as Liam struggles to tighten the first one. He gives up and moves on, stretching his legs out to allow Theo to take control. “You didn’t have to bring me ice skating, you know.” Theo says as he kneels down in front of him to adjust the laces. “Too tight?”

“A little,” Liam flexes his foot and nods, “but better now. I just thought you deserved to do something you enjoyed. We’ve spent these past two weeks focusing on me and then you’ve been busy the past few days. You need a chance to decompress and relax. I thought maybe you’d like to get out and do something fun.” He says honestly, blushing lightly. 

“So it’s not a date.” Theo says slowly, looking up at him. 

“It is.” Liam swallows his nerves and steels himself, ice blue eyes meeting curious green. “But you always kept your reasons until the end of the date, so I thought I’d do the same.” He winks playfully and Theo exhales a soft laugh, nodding.

“All right, Liam. Keep your secrets.” He reaches into the bag and pulls out his favorite worn hoodie, one Liam recognizes from scrolling through countless pictures on Theo’s phone one evening when they’d been bored. “Your tattoo healed enough for this?”

“Should be fine. I called Derek to double check and he said to just be careful. With this sweatshirt, I should be fine if I fall. But that’s not going to happen if you hold my hand,” Liam adds with a sly grin. 

“We have a deal.” Theo leans down and kisses him softly, smiling as he draws back. “Come on, Liam.” He offers his hand and helps Liam up, guiding him slowly out to the rink. Liam’s legs wobble a bit, but he manages to keep from falling as they step onto the ice. 

“Any tips?” He asks, looking up at Theo for guidance.

“Try not to think too much. Just move your legs one at a time and glide. Don’t let your legs get away from you. You might want to go fast, but you’ve gotta learn to walk before you can run. We’ll do a couple of laps with me holding your hand before I let go a little and let you try on your own. I’ll be with you for every step.” Theo promises, lacing their fingers tightly. He positions himself beside Liam and encourages him to hold onto the wall, demonstrating the easiest way to move on skates and how to brake. Liam’s definitely wobbling more than he should be, but he hasn’t fallen yet, so he counts that as a small victory. 

By their third lap, Liam can move in small stretches on his own. Theo lets go of his hand, but he stays close enough that Liam can grab him if he needs his help. Liam doesn’t really care that they’ve been passed a hundred times by other people, he’s enjoying seeing Theo glide effortlessly around the rink. He knows Theo is holding himself back for Liam’s sake, that his body is poised and ready to show off his hidden potential. So, as they make another lap, he grabs the wall near the concession room and eases himself to a halt. “Hey, I think I’m going to get a hot chocolate.” He says, hovering at the edge of the doorway. Theo starts to follow him and he holds up his hand, shaking his head slightly. “Why don’t you do another lap or two? I want to see what you’re capable of doing. You said you used to do this a lot, right?” 

“You sure?” Theo asks. He nods and the other boy grins, sliding a few feet back. “Okay. Go get your hot chocolate, I’ll do some laps and warm myself up.”

“That’s fine. I’ll get my hot chocolate and come watch you. Better show me your best moves,” he adds with a wink. Theo smirks and moves in, kissing him softly before skating backwards with a mock salute. 

“As you wish.” He turns and slowly skates away, leaving Liam to get off the rink. He glances back to watch for a moment as Theo comes in around the curve, weaving himself around a couple that’s skating and holding hands. Smiling to himself, he goes to collect his hot chocolate. It takes a couple of minutes to get his drink and, by the time he returns to stand outside the rink, most of it has been cleared off. He steps up to the glass to join a couple of onlookers, breath catching in his throat at the sight. 

Theo looks as though he’s spent his entire life on the ice. Each move is clean and precise, reminding him of a ballet dancer performing in their element. For a moment, Liam isn’t sure why there are only a couple of people on the rink with him. But as Theo bends his knees slightly and lowers his body, he thinks he understands. The other boy launches himself into the air and spins, coming back down on the ice. Liam can see him wobble and shake himself back out, the landing almost messy as he transitions into a rough slide. The next jump is cleaner, Theo’s momentum carrying him. He performs the move a few more times until it’s down to an art, a huge grin on his face as a couple of people cheer him on. He looks up and lets his eyes lock with Liam’s for a moment, his cheeks flushed with excitement. He straightens out his right leg and shifts abruptly, gliding backwards with a turn that Liam knows would have caused him to fall if it had been himself on the ice. He slides to a halt just at the exit, gripping the frames of the door and hauling himself out with a smirk. “Save any for me?” He asks as he approaches Liam, wiping sweat from his forehead. 

“I love you.” The words are out of his mouth before he can stop himself. Green eyes widen in surprise and Theo goes completely still, breath audibly catching. 

“You...what?” Theo asks, his gaze searching and uncertain. Liam steels himself and takes Theo by the hand, dragging him off to a corner where they can have a little privacy. This wasn’t exactly what he’d had in mind, but it’s a little too late to take the words back. “Liam.” Theo says when he can’t open his mouth, the words sticking to the back of his throat. “It’s okay. You don’t have to say that to me.”

“I do.” Liam says, setting the hot chocolate down on the bench beside them. “Theo, you’ve spent the last couple of weeks doing everything you could to prove that love existed and...and I realized that you might be in love with me. You realize you seduced me into falling in love with you? Because that’s what happened, you know. You made me smile and laugh and you did everything right. I’m actually mad at you for it.” He isn't, not really. Judging by the way Theo’s entire face lights up, he knows it too. 

“I’m not quite sure you understand what the art of seduction really is,” Theo teases gently, “but please continue. Don’t stop now, it’s just getting good.”

“Shut up. I’m telling you I love you, interrupting me is rude.” Liam says, grinning so widely his face hurts. “I take it back. I don’t love you, nope.”

“You can’t take it back.” Theo says, stepping closer and settling his hands on Liam’s waist. “No take backs.”

“Oh my god, you’re a four year old.” Liam rolls his eyes, bringing his arms up around Theo’s neck. He fists the back of his hair and drags him in for a heated kiss, licking into his mouth. Strong fingers press into his skin, anchoring him to the ground as he tries to lean up and gain further access. Whining, he pulls back and pouts up at Theo. “This is the part where we heatedly make out like horny teenagers until the managers threaten to kick us out.”

“Was that your plan? Not the making out,” Theo chuckles softly, “but bringing me here to confess your love for me? It’s like one of those romantic comedies that you hate so much. It’s like a hallmark movie. I’m going to have to tell your mother all about this, I can’t wait.”

“I hate you.” Liam decides, rolling his eyes as he starts to let go. Theo’s hold tightens in response, a warm laugh bubbling from his lips. 

“I already told you, you aren’t allowed to take it back.” Theo says, his arm sliding around Liam’s waist and pulling him back so they’re chest to chest again. “You really love me?”

“I do.” Liam whispers, looking up into sea glass eyes that he’s hopelessly gone for at this point. “I know it’s going to suck doing this whole long distance thing, but I’ve been talking to Mason about it. He thinks it could work. I mean, that’s if you want to actually be in a relationship, but I know sometimes people can be in love and not date. Why are you still letting me talk? This is the part where you kiss me to shut me up, you know.” He grumbles lightly, cheeks turning pink. 

“Kissing someone to shut them up is rude,” Theo tells him. “And it’s adorable when you ramble. Actually, speaking of long distance, I need to tell you something. I thought I’d already brought it up, but I guess not with everything that’s been going on the last few days.” He takes a deep breath and loosens his hold, motioning for the bench. Liam sits down and picks up his drink, leaning his knee against Theo’s as the other boy sits down beside of him. “Do you remember when you and I first started talking about our dads?”

“It was only two weeks ago, my memory isn’t that bad.” Liam jokes. 

“I mentioned your dad funding a vineyard for my dad, one in Spain and one in California. After...after he kicked me out, Brody cut some business ties with him. He offered me a job after I graduate with my business degree. I’m moving to intern under the head project manager.” Theo says softly. 

“Oh.” Liam whispers, feeling as though the breath has been knocked from his lungs. He shouldn’t be so surprised. He’s known that Theo’s had his future in mind all this time. “I...I didn’t even think about that. Dude, I get it. You shouldn’t be tied down a whole continent away. Spain is going to be amazing and-“

“Liam.” Theo cuts him off gently, reaching over to rest his hand on his knee. “I’m not going to Spain. I asked to go to California.” 

“What?” Liam asks softly. For a split second, he can feel the heat bubbling just under his skin. But Theo’s thumb presses into his leg, grounding him. “Spain would be an incredible experience. You would be closer to your sister-“

“Liam.” Theo sighs fondly, shaking his head. “I didn’t want to leave the states. California was my only real choice. I need to finish getting my business degree here. Actually, it makes everything easier. I won’t have to sell my truck, I’ll be able to keep in close contact with your dad, and I can fly here at a moment’s notice if I have to for any business meetings. Plus, time zones can be pretty hard to navigate.” He smiles nervously, biting down on his lip. “How was I ever going to consider moving halfway across the world when things are going so well for me right now?”

“You’re really moving to California? When?” Liam asks, his heart speeding up. Theo drops his gaze at that, a shy smile playing on his lips. 

“I guess that really depends on you.” He answers quietly. “Your parents have been talking and your mom offered me the guest bedroom until the end of the summer. I’ll spend my time finishing summer classes and working toward enrolling in a different program if my credits can transfer over. You’ll get to go on your trip with Mason and, when you come back, I’ll hopefully have my own place or be close enough. I’ve got enough money to get myself started. Actually, I’ve got more than enough. Your dad kind of….forcefully convinced mine to release my trust fund. But your dad is keeping tabs on it, so I’ve asked him to deny my access and just wire me money every month once I get a new bank account. I’ll do school, my internship, and find a part time job if everything goes according to plan.” He takes a breath, looking up to meet Liam’s eyes. “But if you don’t want me moving in while you’re gone, I’ll respect that. I’ll stay here until the end of summer and I’ll find a place when I’ve got the time.”

“Are you saying your entire future hinges on whether or not I say no to this?” Liam asks, a sliver of fury uncoiling in his chest. 

“No!” Theo’s fingers dig into his leg and he hastily withdraws his hand. “No, absolutely not. I shouldn’t have phrased it that way. The last thing I want to do is add pressure on you. I can find a place from here just fine, I don’t have to come and stay with your mom. She just offered up a room, that’s all. But with this between us...I’d understand some hesitation. You don’t owe me anything.” Theo promises. “It doesn’t mean a damn thing to me if you say no. I just...this all happened so fast and I would have said something sooner, but your mom just offered last night and I didn’t have time to discuss it with you. I’m sorry.”

“You know, you’re kind of cute when you get flustered and ramble.” Liam half smiles as he meets Theo’s worried gaze. “You can move in with me. Well, I guess with my mom and stepdad, since I’ll be gone with Mason.” He furrows his brows for a moment, grimacing. “Mason’s going to freak out over this. My ears are already ringing.”

“I’m sorry.” Theo repeats, this time less of an apology and more of a sympathetic statement. “Liam, if you change your mind...you can do that. You don’t owe me anything.”

“I don’t feel like I do.” Liam says, his smile growing. “But I am in love with you. What do you know, Theo Raeken? You’ve done it. You’ve won your goal. Never thought you’d make a believer out of me,” he admits with a laugh of disbelief. 

“Well, I always took the challenge seriously. I knew I was going to love you from that first night playing therapist,” Theo says as he slides closer on the bench. “I can’t wait to explore this with you and show you all the benefits to being in love. Did you know it’s good for your health?” He asks, leaning in and pressing his forehead to Liam’s. “For example, did you know kissing can lower stress and anxiety by reducing your cortisol levels?”

“Sounds like you’re just making things up,” Liam murmurs as he tilts his head, lips barely brushing over Theo’s. “Guess we’d better practice and test that. For science.” He smiles as Theo’s laugh ghosts across his lips. Letting his eyes fall shut, he closes the distance and seals their mouths in a soft kiss. His heart thrums inside his chest, a feeling of contentment spreading through him as Theo’s hand lightly caresses his cheek. If this is what love feels like, he never wants to let go. 

-

“Are you boys sure you have everything you need?” Annabeth asks, closing the fridge and turning to face the two of them. 

“Yes ma’am.” Theo says, nodding. “My truck is packed and ready to go. Brody’s already called a couple of hotels for us to stay in tonight and tomorrow night. We’ll be in Beacon Hills in a couple of days, should get there right around the time the rest of my stuff arrives.”

“We’re really going to miss having you around here.” Annabeth says, moving around the kitchen island. She wraps Theo in her arms and kisses his cheek before doing the same to Liam. “I’m going to miss having you here. Both of you. You’ll both call me once a week, you hear me?”

“Deal. Dad and I are already going to talk once a week. We said Thursday nights, but he said sometimes that’s your yoga night.” Liam grins. 

“That’s just what I tell him. It’s yoga and wine, emphasis on the wine.” Annabeth winks. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to see the girls one last time before you’re off.”

“We got to say goodbye last night before they left for their sleepover. It’s okay,” Liam assures. “And I’ll be back in September for their birthday.”

“Make sure you bring that Mason boy, talking to him on the phone was an absolute delight.” Annabeth says before hugging him again. “I’m going to miss you, kiddo. Give your mom my best. Don’t forget to call us tonight when you reach your hotel, okay?”

“I promise.” Liam kisses her cheek and steps back, letting Theo swoop in for a second hug. “Annabeth, thanks for having me. Thanks for explaining things when I was being a huge dick.”

“And?” Annabeth asks, grinning at him.

“And your kickass snacks for the road,” Theo chimes in when Liam frowns. “Thank you for everything. We’ll call as soon as we get the keys to our room.”

“Have a safe trip.” Annabeth tells them. Nodding, the boys walk outside, where Brody is triple checking that everything in the bed of the truck is secure. They’d bought storage containers and packed most of everything to fit in the truck, but there were a few items Theo was having shipped out to Beacon Hills instead of trying to make room for them. Liam opens the passenger door and sets down the bag of food hanging on his arm, turning to watch his dad and Theo hug. It’s strange to witness, but he can’t deny the warmth it unfurls inside of his chest. Three weeks ago, he never would have imagined calling this man his father again. He wouldn’t have pictured missing him, not wanting to say goodbye. But, though part of him wants to, he knows he can’t stay. He’s going home to spend two weeks with his mother and then he’ll be gone again, hitting the open road with Mason. 

“Everything is nice and secure,” Brody says as he lets go of Theo and turns to pull Liam into his embrace. “I wish you could stay just a little longer. I love you.” He says quietly, pressing a kiss to Liam’s temple. 

“Love you, too. I’m going to miss you.” Liam says softly as he hugs him back. “We’ll call tonight from the hotel. Thanks for the rooms.” Neither one of them had been looking forward to attempting a thirty hour drive in one go. 

“If we don’t answer, just leave a voicemail and shoot us a text so we don’t think the worst has happened.” Brody tells him. “You’re sure you don’t want to stay one more night?”

“As much as we’d love to, I think we’re going to have to pass. Mom is going to kill me for taking so long to come home.” Liam laughs. “She’s already accused you of trying to kidnap me twice in the last couple of days.”

“Heaven knows your mother is a force to be reckoned with when she starts to get cross.” Brody chuckles softly. “Drive safe and don’t speed.”

“We won’t.” Theo promises. “Thank you for everything, Brody. It means a lot to me.”

“Just take care of my son and we’ll call it even. Pretty sure I have you to thank for smoothing these waters out.” Brody smiles and extends his hand. “Theo. I look forward to doing business with you in the near future.”

“Likewise.” Theo says, shaking hands with him. Liam slips into the passenger seat and grabs his sunglasses, grinning as he watches Theo walk around the outside of the truck. The other boy climbs in and puts on his sunglasses, the sun sparkling off of the rhinestones on them. “You ready?” He asks, turning to face Liam as he starts the ignition. 

“I am,” Liam smiles and leans in to capture his lips in a slow kiss. He pulls back with a grin, settling back in his seat. “All right, Theo. Let’s go and take on the world.” The other boy laughs and shakes his head, grinning ear to ear as he slowly backs out of the driveway. Liam smiles and closes his eyes. He can’t wait to finally get back home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being a part of this journey. I can’t wait to share the sequel with you!


End file.
